Mademoiselle Potter
by Naviek
Summary: Harry est transformé en fille par un élève qui espère ainsi se rapprocher de lui. En réalisant qu’il n’obtient pas le résultat escompté, il cherchera par tous les moyens à posséder le survivant. Et Draco dans cette affaire ?
1. Tu seras à moi, Potter

**Mademoiselle Potter.**

Disclaimer : Si je disais qu'Harry et Draco étaient rien qu'à moi, y'en a encore qui me croiraient ? Non ? Bon d'accord, j'avoue, tous les personnages sont à J.K. Rowling, que l'on ne remerciera jamais assez de nous avoir apporté ce bonheur.

Genre : Yaoï, slash, relation homosexuelle… C'est comme vous préférez l'appeler… En tout cas, vous êtes prévenus, alors ne venez pas vous plaindre après….

Il y aura aussi un peu de violence physique et sexuelle, je préfère prévenir pour ceux que ça gênerait.

Couple : Harry et Draco, principalement.

Résumé : Harry est transformé en fille par un élève qui espère ainsi se rapprocher de lui. En réalisant qu'il n'obtient pas le résultat escompté, il cherchera par tous les moyens à posséder le survivant. Et Draco dans cette affaire ? Comment réagira-t-il à la transformation de Harry ? Pourra-t-il le protéger de la passion destructrice de cet élève fanatique ?

Note : Merci beaucoup à mes deux béta lectrices. (eh oui, j'ai la chance d'en avoir deux rien que pour moi...)

* * *

**Chapitre 1: Tu seras à moi, Potter**

Harry se renfrogna dans sa chambre, relisant encore et encore la lettre de Dumbledore.

Surtout cette phrase assassine qui le narguait sur le papier blanc:

« _Je sais Harry que tu te faisais une joie de terminer tes vacances dans la famille Weasley (...) Tu comprendras qu'au vu des évènements au ministère de la magie, ce ne soit pas possible (...) pour ta sécurité... _»

Sa sécurité, il en avait de bonnes !

Pour sa sécurité, il l'avait fait grandir dans une famille qui le haïssait.

Pour sa sécurité, il lui avait caché l'existence de Sirius.

Pour sa sécurité, il lui avait caché la prophétie.

Pour sa sécurité, il lui cachait les nouvelles de l'ordre du Phénix.

Et malgré ça, il avait risqué sa vie plus d'une fois.

Le garçon chiffonna la lettre d'un geste rageur avant de la lancer à travers la pièce. Puis il s'effondra sur son lit, des larmes ruisselant sur ses joues fines.

* * *

Les semaines qui suivirent ressemblèrent étrangement à celles qui les avaient précédées.

Se lever de bonne heure pour aller courir au parc. Revenir prendre sa douche et préparer le petit-déjeuner avant le réveil des Dursley. Puis journée de nettoyage, bricolage, jardinage, arrosage, blanchissage, cuisinage...

Le soir, il repartait courir. Il n'avait rien trouvé de mieux pour ne pas penser à la mort de son parrain et pour se calmer des attaques continuelles de sa « famille ».

Quand la nuit venait, il retrouvait son lit grinçant, sa couverture rêche, ses insomnies. Se retrouvant inoccupé, ses pensées pouvaient prendre toute leur ampleur: Sirius, ses amis qui lui manquaient et qui ne pouvaient même pas lui écrire (pour ta sécurité Harry !), la faim qui ne se faisait jamais totalement oublier, les cauchemars qui le prenaient dès qu'il s'endormait.

Et les jours s'écoulaient. Trop lentement, mais ils s'écoulaient.

Jusqu'au jour de la rentrée.

Ce matin là, Harry essayait ses vêtements les uns après les autres, désabusé. Il avait pas mal grandi cet été et ne trouvait plus rien qui lui allait. Il aurait voulu profiter de ses achats de fournitures pour acheter quelques vêtements mais Dumbledore n'avait pas voulu qu'il aille sur le chemin de Traverse (putain de sécurité). Ron lui amènerait ses livres.

Il essaya un dernier pantalon et soupira. Trop court.

Ses yeux parcoururent sa chambre à la recherche d'un pantalon oublié et s'arrêtèrent soudain sur ses vêtements d'été. Un sourire mutin étira ses lèvres alors qu'il fouillait dans le tas. Il sortit un bermuda beige (les shorts, ça faisait quand même trop vacances) et l'enfila. Ne pas avoir trop mangé cet été avait du bon: malgré sa croissance de quinze bons centimètres, son tour de taille n'avait pas bougé.

Il fouilla ensuite dans ses chemises et en sortit une en lin, d'un ton violine. Les manches étant un peu courtes, il les replia jusqu'au coude. Les trois premiers boutons ouverts pour faire un peu plus décontracté et aller avec le bermuda, et le tour était joué.

Harry finit de préparer ses affaires avant de baisser les yeux sur ses jambes nues. Il avait beau en vouloir à Dumbledore, ce n'était pas très correct d'aller à l'école en short, même s'il était long, même s'il mettrait sa cape dans le train. Il aurait l'air de quoi à la gare ?

Il voulu fouiller à nouveau dans ses vêtements à la recherche d'un pantalon qui serait un peu moins court que les autres mais son oncle entra en trombe dans sa chambre, pressé de partir pour se débarrasser de son monstre de neveu.

Harry soupira et descendit sa valise, toujours honteux de son choix vestimentaire.

Il faisait très beau pour un mois de septembre. Le jeune homme leva la tête, laissant le soleil caresser sa peau bronzée. D'accord, il n'était pas très présentable, mais au moins, il ne crèverait pas de chaud sous un pantalon et un pull.

L'oncle Vernon le déposa près de la gare, sans prendre la peine d'arrêter son moteur.

Harry eut un rire sans joie. Dumbledore l'avait empêché de vivre cet été, soi-disant pour sa sécurité, et il laissait son oncle le déposer comme un vulgaire paquet dans une rue relativement déserte.

D'un air résigné, il prit sa valise et entra dans le hall à la recherche du quai 9 ¾.

Très vite, il sentit les regards sur lui, insistants, dérangeants. Il baissa la tête, gêné, regrettant à nouveau sa tenue négligée.

Il accéléra alors le pas et franchit rapidement le mur du quai magique.

De l'autre côté, il retrouva la gaieté et l'entrain habituel d'un départ pour l'internat. Il chercha du regard ses amis, mais nulle trace rousse sur le quai. Par contre, il sentait à nouveau les regards s'attarder sur lui. Confus, il baissa la tête, fixant désespérément le sol. Il n'était quand même pas en boxer !

Alors qu'il allait se diriger vers le train pour fuir tous ces regards, une voix étonnée l'appela:

« Harry ? »

Le jeune homme se retourna et découvrit Hermione qui le regardait, surprise. Un sourire aux lèvre, il s'approcha et serra dans ses bras son amie. Tout contre son cou, il lui murmura combien elle lui avait manqué. Puis il s'écarta pour saluer tout aussi amicalement Ron et le reste de sa famille. Il se laissa enserrer dans le giron accueillant de Mme Weasley, prolongeant le doux contact de ce corps maternel, respirant l'odeur rassurante de la brave femme.

Il se tourna alors de nouveau vers ses amis et surprit leurs regards qui s'attardaient sur lui. Hermione baissa aussitôt les yeux, rougissante.

« Bon je sais que c'est pas trop la tenue pour aller à Poudlard, mais j'avais rien d'autre à me mettre ! Et puis ne vous plaignez pas, je n'me suis pas mis en short !

- Encore heureux » murmura Hermione, les yeux toujours baissés.

Harry, légèrement énervé, allait répliquer quand Ron lui posa une main rassurante sur le bras.

« Et, Harry, faut pas le prendre comme ça ! On critique pas ta tenue, c'est que, comment dire, t'as un peu changé cet été. Ça nous a surpris.

- Bah, j'ai juste un peu grandi.

- S'il n'y avait que ça.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire enfin ! Je comprends que dalle à votre histoire ! Si j'ai un bouton sur le nez, faut le dire !

- Non, c'est pas ça Harry, reprit Hermione d'une voix timide, t'es devenu... Enfin... T'as...

- Hermione veut dire que t'es plus pareil... T'es plus, euh... Enfin...

- Bon Harry, ce que ces deux nigauds veulent dire c'est que t'es devenu drôlement sexy, déclara un Fred hilare.

- Oui, reprit son jumeau. T'es-tu seulement regardé dans une glace cet été?

- Bah, euh...

- T'as grandi.

- Mais pas comme une asperge : t'es drôlement bien foutu...

- Oui, foutrement bien musclé ... Faudra que tu nous donnes ton truc... T'as fait du sport ?

- Un peu de course, murmura un Harry rouge de honte.

- Et ton visage, t'étais déjà pas mal avant, mais là. Woua !

- Et ton bronzage te va super bien. Ça met tes jambes fines en valeur.

- T'as jamais pensé au mannequinât ?

- Bon c'est bon tous les deux, je crois que j'ai compris l'essentiel », grogna un Harry devant deux rouquins ne retenant plus leur rire. Puis il se tourna timidement vers ses deux amis qui étaient restés silencieux pendant l'échange. Ron le regardait d'un air gêné et légèrement intimidé alors qu'Hermione rougissait sous le regard de velours du survivant.

« Et, mais réagissez un peu! C'est moi, Harry, votre pote depuis 5 ans ! C'est pas parce que j'ai pris trois centimètre qu'il faut me prendre pour Clark Gable.

- Qui ? S'étonna Ron.

- Non, moi je dirais plutôt Clark Kent, celui qui ne se rend même pas compte de son charme, répondit d'un ton taquin Hermione.

- Qui ça ? » Redemanda Ron, ce qui fit éclater de rire ses deux amis qui retrouvèrent ainsi leur complicité.

Et c'est toujours en riant que les trois griffondors se dirigèrent vers le train, ne prenant plus garde aux regards envieux ou lubriques posé sur le survivant.

* * *

Dans un recoin de la gare, une ombre n'avait rien loupé de l'échange. Elle avait vu arriver le survivant, subjuguée par sa beauté. Elle avait détaillé les longues jambes musclées, la peau hâlée, les fesses fermes, le ventre plat qui se devinait sous la chemise serrée. Elle était remonté au visage, admirant les yeux d'émeraude, les longs cils, les lèvres pleines, le visage parfait, mélange de virilité et de douceur, les cheveux noir brillant qui tombaient en mèches folles sur le front et la nuque. La perversion même.

À ce moment, l'attirance que cette ombre avait toujours ressentie pour le Gryffondor se mua en passion destructrice, en désir profond de le posséder.

Et c'est d'une voix basse et grave qu'elle murmura: « Tu seras à moi, Potter. »


	2. Sous le feux de la rampe

**Mademoiselle Potter.**

Disclaimer : Depuis le premier chapitre, ces petits héros ne sont toujours pas à moi… Mais à Rowling

Genre : Les héros sont deux garçons, les héros s'aiment… Si ça vous dérange, il y a une sortie de secours…

Couple : Harry-Draco pour les aficionados.

Résumé : Harry est transformé en fille par un élève qui espère ainsi se rapprocher de lui. En réalisant qu'il n'obtient pas le résultat escompté, il cherchera par tous les moyens à posséder le survivant. Et Draco dans cette affaire ? Comment réagira-t-il à la transformation de Harry ? Pourra-t-il le protéger de la passion destructrice de cet élève fanatique ?

Merci : un gros merci à mes deux béta-lectrices qui se sont gentiment proposées pour ma fic.

Aussi mille mercis pour vos reviews : j'ai reçu en un chapitre plus de reviews que pour ma première fic… Je ne m'y attendais pas… Alors j'espère que la suite vous plaira toujours…

MERCI !

**Chapitre 2: Sous les feux de la rampe.**

Harry avait passé le voyage jusqu'à Poudlard enfermé dans son compartiment. On aurait pu croire qu'il avait l'habitude des regards posés sur lui, mais en réalité, non. Cela le gênait toujours autant.

Il n'arrivait pas à assimiler ce que les jumeaux lui avaient dit. Lui, Harry Potter, le garçon petit et maigrichon, aux éternels cheveux décoiffés, aux vieilles lunettes de binoclard, serait devenu un jeune homme agréable à regarder ?

Au début, il avait cru à une nouvelle blague des deux rouquins. Mais les regards qu'il sentait sur lui n'étaient pas des regards dégoûtés ou curieux de sa tenue. Non. Il avait la désagréable impression qu'on le déshabillait sur place.

Alors il avait pris le premier compartiment venu pour échapper à son malaise, et il s'était promis de ne pas en ressortir avant l'arrêt du train.

Ron et Hermione s'étaient remis de leur hébétude première, mais ils continuaient de le regarder avec une étrange lueur dans les yeux.

Lorsque les autres les rejoignirent, ils eurent eux aussi un premier temps de totale béatitude, avant de féliciter Harry sur sa nouvelle apparence. Dean ne cessait de lui demander son secret, doutant du caractère naturel de sa transformation.

Passée la surprise et l'admiration, les griffondors dévièrent la conversation sur des sujets plus neutres, au grand plaisir du pauvre survivant.

Peu avant l'arrivée à Poudlard, Hermione et Ron quittèrent le petit comité pour rejoindre les autres préfets, sous les encouragements '_légèrement_' sarcastiques de leurs amis :

« On pensera à vous quand vous serez enfermés avec Malfoy et Parkinson !

- Vous devriez vous couvrir avant d'affronter le regard glacial de la fouine.

- C'est qu'il ferait presque peur le petit blondinet...

- Il manquerait plus que Rogue soit là aussi... J'envie votre place de préfet vous savez !

- Moi aussi, passer de si délicieux moments avec d'adorables serpentards, la veine ! »

Et c'est sous un éclat de rire général que Hermione, imperturbable, et Ron, mortifié, partirent affronter leur destin...

* * *

Dès la sortie du train, Mme McGonagall intercepta Harry pour lui signaler que le directeur l'attendait. Dans un soupir, le jeune homme quitta ses amis et se dirigea d'un pas vif vers le bureau de Dumbledore.

Celui-ci l'attendait, son éternel sourire indéchiffrable aux lèvres.

« Comment vas-tu, Harry ?

- Aussi bien que possible, au vu de la situation.

- Tu as changé cet été mon garçon.

- C'est ce qu'on m'a dit. »

Le directeur fixa de ses yeux pétillants Harry avant de constater d'une voix douce:

« Tu as l'air en colère contre moi.

- Ah oui ? Pourtant, je n'ai aucune raison d'être en colère, n'est-ce pas ?

- Harry, je sais que tu ne comprends pas toutes mes décisions, mais je t'assure que tout ce que je fais est pour ton bien.

- Je sais bien que vous pensez à mon bien-être et à ma sécurité. Mais si vous vous trompiez ? Vous prenez le risque de me faire d'avantage souffrir. Ça vous arrive d'y penser ?

- J'y pense tous les jours, Harry, tous les jours. »

Le silence prit peu à peu place dans le bureau. Harry avait les yeux baissés. Sa colère n'était pas vraiment dirigée contre Dumbledore. Il en voulait à la vie, au destin qui refusait de lui donner un peu de répit.

Ce fut le directeur qui rompit ce silence.

« Harry, où en es-tu avec les livres que je t'ai donnés ?

- Je crois que j'ai à peu près tout assimilé. Je n'avais que ça à faire pendant mes courts instants de loisirs, ajouta-t-il d'un ton acide.

- Cette année, nous allons accentuer tes cours individuels. Tu sais maintenant que ton combat contre Voldemort est inévitable. Tu dois être prêt pour cet instant. Je voulais te prévenir avant que tu ne reçoives ton emploi du temps pour ne pas que tu sois surpris. »

Le jeune homme se contenta d'acquiescer.

Avant qu'il ne quitte la pièce, le vieil homme reprit d'une voix amusée:

« Harry, tu pourras aller à Pré-au-Lard ce week-end. Tes jambes nues sous ta robe de sorcier, c'est original, mais je ne suis pas sûr que tous tes professeurs apprécient. En attendant, tu trouveras quelques affaires dans ton armoire. »

Et c'est un Harry aux joues écarlates qui passa la porte, sous le rire joyeux de son directeur.

Il arriva devant les portes fermées de la grande salle et là, maudit Dumbledore. Comme s'il ne se faisait pas déjà assez remarquer, il allait devoir entrer devant les regards de tous les élèves.

Mais après tout, avait-il si faim que ça ? Dobby pourrait lui préparer deux, trois trucs aux cuisines. Oui, c'était une bonne idée.

Il allait faire demi-tour quand un brouhaha retentit derrière lui : les premières années arrivaient, escortés par le professeur McGonagall. Avisant leur aîné, ils se calmèrent aussitôt, le regardant avec timidité.

« M. Potter, vous arrivez à temps. Allez vite vous installer qu'on puisse faire la répartition. »

À l'entente de ce nom célèbre, les gamins se mirent à murmurer, détaillant le jeune homme, fixant son front avec intérêt. On pouvait deviner dans le vacarme quelques mots comme « Harry Potter », « Survivant » ou « cicatrice ».

Le griffondor se sentait acculé. Il n'avait que deux choix; soit entrer dans la grande salle et subir le regard de quelques deux cents élèves, soit traverser la horde de premières années qui commençaient à s'agiter de façon inquiétante en le regardant d'un air intéressé.

À bien y réfléchir, il préférait encore la première solution. Après une profonde inspiration, il poussa les lourds battants de bois.

* * *

Draco Malfoy trônait à la table des serpentards, un air impassible sur le visage. Pourtant, à l'intérieur, il bouillait. Il avait eu beau chercher partout, il n'avait pas encore aperçu son ennemi. Cet abruti avait intérêt à être là, et en bon état. Pas qu'il se préoccupait de la santé du survivant. Bien sûr que non. Seulement, il était le seul à pouvoir le maltraiter. C'était son souffre-douleur à lui. Les autres n'avaient pas le droit de le toucher.

Bon, il n'aurait peut-être pas le même dialogue devant le seigneur des ténèbres. Sûrement pas, même. Mais là, dans sa petite tête bien remplie, il pouvait penser cela sans crainte : Harry Potter était à lui !

Euh, pas à lui dans le sens où vous l'entendez... Draco n'avait pas de telles arrières pensées ! Non mais, pour qui le prenait-on ? C'était un Malfoy tout de même ! Il ne s'abaisserait jamais à désirer un Gryffondor...

Donc, Harry Potter était son ennemi à lui. Alors les autres, pas touche ! Il voulait être le seul à se moquer de ce gringalet, à critiquer ses lunettes de myope, à regarder d'un ton affligé la tignasse noire qu'il avait sur la tête.

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, laissant passer un survivant tout feu tout flamme, le cerveau de Draco cessa de fonctionner un instant avant d'envoyer dans toutes les directions un nombre impressionnant de pensées plus ou moins cohérentes. Mais une idée semblait récurrente : Harry Potter était là, en bonne santé, magnifique. Comment le frêle gamin avait-il pu se transformer en cet adolescent au corps de rêve, à la beauté ensorcelante ?

Minute.

Marche arrière.

Avait-il vraiment trouvé Potter _magnifique_, _au corps de rêve_, _à la beauté ensorcelante_ ?

Non, il devait y avoir erreur sur la personne. Il existait sûrement un autre adolescent aux cheveux noirs ébouriffés, aux yeux verts lumineux, portant des lunettes rondes...

Et une fine cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front.

Merlin.

C'était vraiment Potter. Le Potter. L'unique Potter.

Draco baissa les yeux, fuyant cette vision enchanteresse. D'accord, Potter s'était bien arrangé pendant les vacances, mais il restait le petit con prétentieux qu'il avait toujours été, le « J'aime qu'on me regarde. »

Alors pourquoi la petite lueur qui brillait depuis quelques temps dans le coeur froid du serpentard se mit-elle à luire plus intensément ? Draco occulta la question, préférant ne pas approfondir ses sentiments. Il en allait de sa survie mentale.

Cependant, lorsqu'il releva enfin la tête, il ne put éviter la pointe de jalousie qui lui lécha les entrailles en voyant une grande majorité des élèves dévorer des yeux le survivant, sans aucune pudeur. Il maudit tous ces chiens en chaleur et se mit à manger lentement, sans se rendre compte que lui aussi fixait le jeune homme métamorphosé.

* * *

À la table des serpentards, une autre personne observait la scène, une lueur de folie éclairant ses yeux bleus, des yeux qui ne semblaient pas pouvoir se détacher d'un certain Gryffondor, le caressant du regard, gravant dans son esprit malade le moindre détail de ce visage si parfait.

Alors, oubliant le bruit ambiant, obnubilée par l'objet de son désir malsain, elle renouvela sa promesse de posséder Potter, par n'importe quel moyen.


	3. Premiers contacts

**Mademoiselle Potter.**

****

Disclaimer : Non non, mes petits héros ne sont toujours pas à moi... Mais l'histoire, c'est bien la mienne...

Couple : Un petit Harry-Draco. Donc bien sûr, si l'idée que deux hommes s'embrassent vous répugne, n'avancer pas plus.

Merci : Merci pour toutes les reviews, notament pour les reviews anonymes auxquelles je n'ai pas pu répondre. Merci aussi à mes deux béta-lectrices qui passent du temps pour moi...

**Chapitre 3 : Premier contact.**

Draco Malfoy se réveillait doucement, la tête encore emplie de son doux rêve. Il ne se rappelait pas des détails, seulement d'une sensation de bien-être, de douceur, de bonheur d'avoir été enlacé par un corps musclé.

Et deux émeraudes pleines d'amour qui le fixaient.

Qu'il ait rêvé d'un autre homme, cela ne l'étonnait plus. Par contre, il ne se rappelait pas avoir déjà fantasmé sur quelqu'un aux yeux verts.

Il réfléchit un instant, cherchant dans ses connaissances aux iris mentholées celui qui pourrait l'attirer.

Mais non.

Aucun brun aux yeux de jade (pourquoi brun tout à coup ?) ne lui venait en tête.

Il y avait bien Terry Boot, de Serdaigle, qui avait un regard assez captivant, mais son visage était trop fin, ses cheveux trop longs. Pas assez musclé. Et sa voix grave ne le faisait pas frissonner comme celle de l'inconnu de ses songes lorsqu'il avait murmuré « Draco ».

Abandonnant ses recherches, il soupira avant de se lever et de se préparer.

Au moment d'engommer ses cheveux sous une tonne de gel, il se rappela la joute verbale qu'il avait eue la veille avec le Survivant.

« Tiens, Petit Pote Potter** (1)** et ses sangsues.

- Tiens, le prince de Serpentard avec sa cour. T'as pas eu ta dose de sarcasmes aujourd'hui ?

- Tu ne crois pas si bien dire. Tant que je n'ai pas vu le célèbre Survivant rabaissé, ma journée n'est pas parfaite.

- Je ne savais pas que je t'étais indispensable. » avait ironisé le beau brun, un sourire mutin aux lèvres. (« _beau brun _» ? Mais depuis quand Draco trouvait-il Potter_ « beau » _?)

Draco avait légèrement rougi. Il était irrité que le Gryffondor soit parvenu à le gêner et plus que contrarié que le binoclard ait pu penser quelque chose d'aussi absurde.

« T'es vraiment con Potter ou tu le fais exprès ? Tu crois que tout le monde tombe à tes pieds ? C'est pas parce que deux ou trois abrutis te lèchent les bottes qu'il faut que tu te crois un sex symbol ! T'es tellement sûr de toi, imbu de ta personne, que ça me fait gerber. T'es vraiment pitoyable. »

Le Gryffondor l'avait fixé tristement, avant de tourner les talons sans un mot.

Un sentiment d'intense frustration avait envahi le serpentard. Depuis la rentrée, Potter ne répondait plus à ses attaques. Il se contentait de détourner la conversation avec humour, de lui sourire, ou de partir, une lueur douloureuse brillant dans ses yeux, lueur qui trouvait écho dans le coeur du prince blond.

Avant qu'il n'ait pu trouver un sarcasme qui retiendrait le Survivant, celui-ci s'était retourné, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

« Tu sais Malfoy que tu serais bien mieux sans le masque gluant que tu portes sur la tête ? T'as l'air d'un fils à papa qui se croit important. Si tu veux trouver quelqu'un qui t'aime pour toi et non pour ton argent, reste naturel. »

Et sur cette étrange remarque, il était parti, suivi par ses idiots de copains.

Draco soupira encore une fois devant sa glace. Potter était bizarre depuis la rentrée, encore plus que les autres années. Mais bon, il avait assez pensé au Gryffondor pour la journée.

Il plongea délicatement ses doigts dans le pot de gel et sculpta ses cheveux, sans se rendre compte qu'il avait déposé beaucoup moins de produit coiffant que d'habitude. Ses mèches restaient plaquées en arrière, mais l'aspect brillant et raide avait laissé place à une texture douce et souple.

Lorsqu'il s'installa à sa table pour le petit-déjeuner, une mèche rebelle lui tomba sur le front. Il la remit aussitôt en place, mais la taquine retomba sur sa peau pâle, bientôt suivie de quelques amies. Draco jura sourdement. Mais que lui avait-il pris de diminuer sa quantité de gel ?

Dans un soupir, il abandonna la bataille perdue d'avance et sortit de la grande salle.

Pourtant, lorsqu'il passa devant le grand miroir du hall, il dut s'avouer que cette coiffure plus naturelle lui allait pas mal. Finalement, il avait été plutôt bien inspiré en mettant moins de gel. Sûrement une intuition du féru de mode qu'il était.

Il plaqua un grand sourire sur son visage avant de se diriger vers son premier cours de la journée, aucunement conscient d'avoir suivi le conseil du Survivant.

* * *

Le Serpentard se tenait dans l'ombre, observant les Gryffondors s'entraîner, ou plutôt contemplant Harry qui volait. Comment osait-il se montrer ainsi aux autres, les joues rougies, les cheveux humides, un sourire de pur bonheur aux lèvres ?

Les gradins étaient pleins d'élèves béats d'admiration.

Une petite pute. Ce n'était qu'une petite pute. Et elle serait à lui.

C'était son ange, son démon, celui qui lui inspirait à la fois tendresse et violence, celui qui allait le rendre fou. Fou d'amour, fou de désir.

Soudain, il sentit une main sur son épaule. Il se retourna brusquement, foudroyant du regard celui qui osait l'empêcher d'admirer son éphèbe.

C'était Draco qui, loin de se formaliser de ce regard noir, l'invita à se changer pour une séance d'entraînement.

Le Serpentard brun le suivit sans un mot, secrètement heureux de pouvoir approcher le Survivant. Il imaginait déjà ses yeux brillants de colère quand il verrait les vert et argent arriver vers le terrain. Il voyait son air résolu lorsqu'il refuserait de leur céder la place. Il était tellement beau le visage empourpré de fureur. Ses yeux brillaient plus intensément. Il mordait ses lèvres, leur donnant une couleur incarnadine. L'image même de la luxure.

Seulement, le physique du Survivant n'était pas la seule chose qui avait changé pendant les vacances. Il était devenu plus calme, plus sérieux, plus mature. Lorsqu'il vit les Serpentards en tenue de quidditch, il leur dédia son plus beau sourire, celui qui nouait les entrailles du brun. Puis il les invita à un match amical entre les deux équipes, ce que Draco s'empressa d'accepter. Ce petit prince arrogant ne raterait jamais une occasion de défier son ennemi.

Une moue méprisante apparue sur les lèvres pâles du jeune homme. Merlin qu'il pouvait haïr Draco Malfoy. Appartenant à la maison des Serpentards, il devait chaque jour faire bonne figure, alors qu'il n'avait qu'une envie: lui lancer un sortilège impardonnable pour le punir de ses attaques continuelles envers son bel ange.

Détruire la bouche fine qui insultait Harry, arracher les yeux gris qui foudroyaient Harry, tordre les bras qui heurtaient Harry.

Le jeune homme brun serra très fort les poings, se retenant à grand peine de frapper le corps délicat du Serpentard blond. Il leva les yeux vers l'attrapeur de Gryffondor, se noyant dans ses prunelles limpides, se calmant à la vue de son doux sourire. Alors seulement, il enfourcha son balai de poursuivant et s'élança dans les airs.

Il avait craint un match-carnage, ce fut étrangement une bataille très amicale. Draco avait très vite calmé l'ardeur de ses batteurs au grand étonnement des rouges et or. Il fallait voir la tête de Weasley quand Draco avait rappelé à l'ordre Grégory : vraiment jouissif. Il en aurait presque embrassé Draco !

Presque.

Car l'attitude du blond envers Harry ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Pourquoi ne le cherchait-il pas ? Pourquoi ne tentait-il pas de le blesser pour attraper le premier le Vif d'or ? Pourquoi lui avait-il souri aussi gentiment ? Draco se devait de détester Harry. Il n'avait pas le droit de se rapprocher de lui. Il allait détruire son ange, le pervertir, noircir sa pureté.

Tout à ses pensées maladives, le serpentard ne vit pas le cognard arriver sur lui, comme il n'entendit pas les cris d'alerte des autres joueurs. Il ne sentit qu'une violente douleur à la tête avant de chuter sans bruit.

Mais il n'atteignit jamais le sol : deux bras puissants l'attrapèrent et le déposèrent délicatement à terre. Une voix inquiète l'appela alors qu'une main douce passait sur son front, sur ses cheveux fins.

Son corps brûlait au contact de ce torse musclé. Sa peau s'enflammait aux endroits touchés par ces doigts délicats. Son âme s'embrasait alors que son nom roulait dans la gorge tant aimée.

Harry l'avait sauvé, Harry le tenait contre lui, Harry l'appelait d'une voix inquiète.

Il allait mourir. Il voulait mourir. Mourir dans ces bras, mourir de trop aimer.

Mourir ou le posséder.

Alors qu'il dérivait lentement vers l'inconscience, il se promit de chercher le moyen de se rapprocher du Gryffondor et de voler son coeur.

Sinon, à défaut d'avoir son amour, il prendrait son corps et détruirait son âme, pour que nul autre ne puisse le posséder.

Il serait à lui ou à personne.

Son ange.

Son démon.

* * *

**1 **: Je crois avoir lu cette expression dans une fic. Si l'auteur se reconnaît, qu'il me fasse signe. 


	4. Tu ne m'aimeras jamais tant pis pour toi

**MademoisellePotter.**

Disclaimer : Peut-être que lorsque je serais au 123ème chapitre, JKR aura accepté de m'offrir gracieusement l'exclusivité de ses sorciers. Quoi ? Je rêve ?

Genre : C'est toujours la belle histoire d'amour de deux charmants jeunes hommes. La sortie de secours est toujours au même endroit.

Couple : Harry Malfoy et Draco Potter...Euh, je crois que je m'emmêle les pinceaux…

Résumé :Harry est transformé en fille par un élève qui espère ainsi se rapprocher de lui. En réalisant qu'il n'obtient pas le résultat escompté, il cherchera par tous les moyens à posséder le survivant. Et Draco dans cette affaire ? Comment réagira-t-il à la transformation de Harry ? Pourra-t-il le protéger de la passion destructrice de cet élève fanatique ?

Merci : Mille mercis à mes bétas… Les filles, MERCI !

Merci aussi pour toutes vos reviews. Je crois que je n'ai pas répondu aux dernières reviews, mais je vous remercie mille fois pour elle. Cela fait plaisir, encourage, motive… Que du bonheur. J'espère que la suite vous plaira toujours.

Ce chapitre est celui de LA révélation… Alors qui est ce Serpentard ?

**Chapitre 4: Tu ne m'aimeras jamais... Tant pis pour toi.**

Harry frappa doucement à la porte de l'infirmerie avant de la pousser tout aussi doucement.

Il s'approcha à pas lents, hésitant sur la conduite à tenir. Et si le jeune homme le rejetait ? S'il le chassait ? C'était un Serpentard après tout.

En même temps, ce n'est pas comme s'il n'avait jamais subit les foudre d'un vert et argent... Il avait pris l'habitude avec Malfoy et sa clique.

Il le trouva couché sur un des lits blancs de la salle, regardant le plafond, pensif. Le Serpentard se retourna vers lui, écarquillant les yeux en le reconnaissant.

« Potter ?

- Oui, c'est moi. Je voulais savoir comment tu allais. »

Un sourire vint éclairer le visage fin du blessé.

« Je vais bien, merci. Ce n'est pas un petit cognard de rien du tout qui viendra à bout de Théodore Nott !

- Oui mais bon, tu t'es quand même évanoui dans mes bras. J'avoue que ça m'a fait un peu peur.

- Ça doit être le contrecoup. Pomfresh m'a assuré que tout allait bien. En tout cas, je te remercie, sans toi, je me serais écrasé au sol.

- C'est rien, Nott. J'allais tout de même pas te laisser tomber ! Et puis j'étais le plus près. Enfin, le principal, c'est que tu ailles bien...

- Oui. Mais pas de Nott. Juste Théodore.

- D'accord, répondit le Gryffondor avec un sourire. Et moi, c'est Harry.

- Enchanté Harry.

- Enchanté Théodore. »

Les deux jeunes hommes se sourirent amicalement avant de laisser planer un instant de silence. Puis, timidement, ils reprirent la conversation, sympathisant dans la petite chambre blanche de l'infirmerie.

Ils discutaient depuis deux bonnes heures quand la porte s'ouvrit vivement, laissant passer Malfoy et compagnie.

En les voyant ensemble, le regard du Serpentard se durcit. Lorsqu'il parla, sa voix était glaciale.

« Que vient faire le célébrissime Survivant avec un Serpentard ?

- Il me rendait visite, répliqua Théodore. Ça te pose un problème ?

- Je me demande juste ce que cache ce soudain intérêt pour quelqu'un de notre maison. Le bon et gentil Potter-le-Saint défendrait-il son image de marque ? »

Les yeux de jade s'obscurcirent. Harry avait évité les conflits depuis la rentrée, mais par moment, il devait vraiment prendre sur lui. Draco Malfoy était un sale gosse arrogant et mesquin.

Mais lorsqu'il perdait son sang froid, l'image de Sirius apparaissait devant ses yeux, ce qui le calmait instantanément. La douleur remplaçait alors la colère. Malfoy se comportait comme un enfant, il fallait le traiter comme tel. Il y avait des choses beaucoup plus importantes que les remarques infantiles du Serpentard.

Il se tourna vers Théodore et lui sourit affectueusement.

« Je vais te laisser Thed.

- Eh, tu ne vas pas partir à cause de Draco ! Si ta présence le gène, c'est à lui de partir.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Ce n'est pas aujourd'hui qu'un Malfoy me fera fuir. Mais je ne peux pas rester plus longtemps. J'ai du travail qui m'attend. On se verra demain.

- D'accord, à demain » lui répondit faiblement Théodore.

Après un dernier sourire au jeune homme brun, Harry se dirigea vers la sortie. La main sur la poignée, il s'arrêta un instant avant de lancer avec humour: « Jolie coiffure Malfoy. »

* * *

Il était venu le voir. Il lui avait parlé. Il s'était inquiété. Il lui avait souri.

Comment imaginer un bonheur plus intense ?

Mais tout instant de joie a toujours une fin.

Draco Malfoy avait interrompu ce moment de félicité. Ce sale serpent ! Toujours à gâcher la vie des autres.

Les yeux si tendres d'Harry s'étaient assombris à son entrée fracassante. Face à ses insultes, à sa voix glacée, le visage délicat du Gryffondor s'était fermé.

Une bouffée de haine envahit le Serpentard.

_Harry souffre déjà assez, pourquoi en rajoutes-tu, fils de chien ? Tu te complais donc autant dans ce monde de guerre et de souffrance, t'en prenant au seul qui pourra nous sauver ?_

_Sale Mangemort raté._

_Tu parles beaucoup, mais tes actes sont vides. Tu prends plaisir à faire apparaître la souffrance dans ses yeux de velours. Tu te protèges de tes gorilles sans personnalité, mais seul, tu n'es qu'un couard. _

_Tu me fais pitié, Draco._

_Pour l'instant._

_Mais touche à Harry et ma pitié deviendra violence._

Il put sortir de l'infirmerie le soir même.

Lorsqu'il pénétra dans la grande salle, il chercha aussitôt des yeux celui qui l'obsédait un peu plus seconde après seconde.

Le jeune homme dut sentir son regard car il releva la tête, lui offrant un sourire qui réchauffa chaque parcelle de son corps, brûlant son âme torturée.

Instant trop court.

Les yeux de jade se détournèrent pour se poser à nouveau sur ses pitoyables amis.

_Harry, regarde-moi. Les autres ne comptent pas. Ils n'existent pas. Moi seul peux te rendre heureux, Harry. Tu n'as pas le droit de m'ignorer. Tes sourires d'amitié, tes gestes fraternels, ça ne me suffit pas. Je veux ton corps, je veux ton âme. Harry, tu me perdras, mais tu te perdras en même temps. J'y veillerais. Si tu refuses d'être à moi, tu ne seras à personne._

_Je ne supporte plus d'être loin de toi, de ne pouvoir te toucher. Je t'offre une dernière chance de m'aimer avant de te posséder._

_Harry._

_Mon ange._

_Je brûlerai tes ailes blanches pour que tu ne puisses jamais t'envoler et m'échapper._

Le serpentard finit son repas en vitesse et sortit prendre l'air dans le parc. Après une demi-heure de marche un peu au hasard, il décida de s'arrêter près du lac. Ses pensées étaient remplies d'un jeune homme aux yeux émeraude, aux cheveux de jais, au sourire d'une douceur désarmante.

Soudain, une main se posa sur son épaule. Avant même de se retourner, il sut que c'était lui. Son odeur fruitée passait par tous les pores de sa peau, un subtile mélange d'agrumes et d'épices, une fragrance douce et entêtante. Il se retourna pour se perdre dans des yeux rieurs.

« Tu médites Thed ?

- Bof... J'en avais marre des conversations puériles des serpentards. Il faut bien que je me ressource au calme de temps en temps ...

- Bah, on va pas te déranger plus longtemps, alors.

- Si vous avez d'autres distractions qu'une plaidoirie sur votre ego surdimentionné, qu'un encensement de tout ce qui est Serpentard ou qu'un inventaire des activités douteuses de vos parents tout aussi douteux, je crois que je pourrais vous supporter », répliqua le Serpentard, un sourire amusé aux lèvres, alors qu'il était en réalité secrètement angoissé à l'idée que le Survivant puisse repartir aussi vite.

Mais après un éclat de rire général, la bande de Gryffondors s'installa autour de lui, et, oh bonheur, Harry se laissa tomber à ses côtés.

Malgré la distance qui les séparait, le serpentard pouvait sentir la chaleur de sa peau, la douceur de son souffle, la délicatesse de son parfum. Il pourrait tendre la main et toucher son visage, se perdre dans ses cheveux, embrasser ses lèvres qu'il devinait sucrées.

Il serra violemment les poings, enfonçant profondément ses ongles dans la chair délicate de ses paumes.

Qui aurait pu deviner le combat intérieur qu'il menait ? Qui aurait pu seulement imaginer l'obsédante attraction qu'Harry exerçait sur lui ? Il était là, riant, parlant, s'amusant, l'air tranquille. Et Draco qui s'enorgueillissait de son masque... D'un pitoyable. Qu'il lise en lui, qu'il découvre les pensées du gentil petit serpentard qu'il était, et il saurait alors ce que signifiait se cacher derrière un masque.

Le rictus amer qui tordait son âme se traduisait par un sourire espiègle et des yeux pétillants de malice. Un visage qui concurrencerait presque celui séraphique de son ange.

Ils discutèrent des heures sur la pelouse rase du lac, dans la fraîcheur de ce début d'octobre. Le serpentard se détendait en présence des Gryffondors. Etrangement, il appréciait leur compagnie. Ils étaient gais, simples. Ils parlaient de tout et de rien, s'amusant de chaque chose. Ils se vannaient souvent, mais jamais avec méchanceté.

Et ils l'avaient accepté sans hésitation, sans arrière-pensée.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, il se sentait apprécié, accepté. Merlin que c'était agréable !

Sans oublier la douce présence d'Harry à ses côtés. Le serpentard n'était pas dupe. Si les rouge et or l'avaient si bien accueilli, c'était grâce à lui.

Si les Gryffondors sont réputés affables, comment décrire le Survivant ?

Le jeune homme était comme un être à part, d'une douceur et d'une gentillesse sans pareil. Un ange tombé du ciel. Il pensait toujours aux autres avant lui, il anticipait le bien être de ses amis, il cherchait à faire plaisir... Sans pour autant se laisser marcher sur les pieds...

Et ses amis lui rendaient la pareille, laissant flotter autour d'eux un sentiment d'amitié très puissant.

Le serpentard en était un peu jaloux, mais il sentait qu'il ne faudrait plus grand chose pour qu'il entre dans « le clan Potter », pour qu'il devienne, comme les autres, un ami intime du jeune survivant.

Il pourrait alors profiter tous les jours de ses sourires, de sa voix chaude. Il aurait droit à ses regards à la fois doux mais tellement brûlants.

Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par l'arrivée d'un Serdaigle qui venait vers eux d'un air gauche. Timidement, il demanda à Harry s'il pouvait lui parler. Le regard du Gryffondor se voila légèrement, mais il acquiesça et se leva, invitant l'autre à le suivre.

Le Serpentard sentit son ventre se tordre en les voyant parler. Il détesta aussitôt ce garçon qui accaparait Harry.

Le rire de Ron le fit sursauter.

« Encore un qui va se faire jeter.

- Ron ! Le gourmanda Hermione. Si tu étais à la place de ce garçon, tu ne rirais pas...

- Bah il a de la chance dans son malheur... Harry va le jeter en douceur...

- Comment pouvez-vous être si sûrs de ça ? Demanda le Serpentard, un peu étonné de leur réaction.

- Eh bien Harry a jeté tous ceux qui lui ont demandé. Ils n'ont aucune chance avec lui, mais bien sûr, ils ne le savent pas... »

Le silence s'installe dans le groupe, s'éternisant jusqu'à ce que Harry revienne. Le jeune homme avait un air gêné, un peu coupable.

« Aller, Harry, t'en fais pas. Tu ne vas pas t'en vouloir à chaque fois que tu dis non à quelqu'un, murmura doucement Seamus.

- Eh bien... Il avait l'air tellement triste...

- Ils le sont tous, Harry. Ceux qui osent te dévoiler leurs sentiments sont ceux qui tiennent le plus à toi. C'est normal qu'ils aient de la peine. Mais toi, tu ne dois pas en avoir.

- Tu devrais faire une annonce à Poudlard, du genre: « ne demandez plus, le survivant n'est pas disponible ! », ironisa Ron, tentant d'alléger l'ambiance.

- Ouais. Si tu veux, je peux faire l'annonce au prochain repas, » ajouta Dean, hilare.

Le serpentard ne fit pas attention à la suite de la conversation. Une seule phrase lui revenait en boucle dans la tête: « Harry n'est pas disponible, Harry n'est pas disponible ».

Qui était celle qui avait dérobé le coeur de son ange ? Qui lui avait volé son Gryffondor ? Il voulait un nom, il voulait se débarrasser de cette gêneuse, la faire regretter d'avoir touché Harry.

Malgré la violence des sentiments qui le traversaient, sa voix était calme quand il parla.

« Je ne savais pas que tu sortais avec quelqu'un.

- Je ne sors avec personne, s'étonna le jeune homme.

- Mais... Ron a dit...

- Que je n'étais pas disponible, oui. En fait, il n'y a pas de place pour l'amour dans mon coeur et dans ma vie. Mes amis me suffisent. Alors je ne peux accepter aucune de leurs marques d'affection. Je ne suis libre pour personne.

- Et encore moins pour des mecs, ajouta Seamus d'une voix douce, une lueur étrange dans les yeux.

- Encore moins, acquiesça Harry.

Le Serpentard ne savait pas comment dénouer ses sentiments. D'un côté, il était soulagé qu'aucune greluche n'ait approché le Gryffondor, mais d'un autre côté, il sentait bien qu'Harry n'avait pas parlé à la légère: il ne laisserait son coeur s'ouvrir pour personne. Il ne cherchait pas l'amour. Et ne pourrait lui proposer qu'une amitié platonique, alors que lui désirait bien plus.

Là, comme une évidence, il sut que Harry Potter ne l'aimerait jamais.

Une douleur sans nom lui brûla la poitrine, Mais il se reprit très vite.

_D'accord, tu ne m'aimeras pas, Harry. Alors tant pis pour toi. Je trouverais le moyen de t'avoir. Je te posséderais. Tu regretteras de ne pas avoir ouvert ton coeur pour moi..._


	5. Marie Potter

**Mademoiselle Potter.**

Disclaimer : Ce magnifique Harry et ce sublime Draco ne sont pas à moi, pas plus que Hermione, Ron, Théodore, Pansy, Blaise, Vincent, Crabbe, Neville (...) ni, enfin, Dumbledore... Bon, pour ce qui se trouve entre parenthèse, vous pouvez relire les 6 tomes et noter les noms. Si un nom est cité dans un des livres _Harry Potter_, ce n'est pas moi qui est vendu l'idée à JKR, mais bien elle qui l'a trouvée toute seule, comme une grande...

Genre : Yaoï (c'est court, c'est clair !)

Couple : Bah, si je dis que c'est devenu une romance Harry-Pansy, je crois que je vais me faire tapper sur les doigts... Alors, non, c'est décidé, je reste sur mon couple préféré, Potter-Malfoy, avec Théodore qui s'en mêle un peu...

Résumé : Harry est transformé en fille par un élève qui espère ainsi se rapprocher de lui. En réalisant qu'il n'obtient pas le résultat escompté, il cherchera par tous les moyens à posséder le survivant. Et Draco dans cette affaire ? Comment réagira-t-il à la transformation de Harry ? Pourra-t-il le protéger de la passion destructrice de cet élève fanatique ?

Merci : Encore et toujours merci pour mes deux bétas lectrices qui trouvent toujours le temps de me corriger, et toujours assez rapidement...

**Merci** pour toutes vos reviews qui motivent encore mieux qu'une barre chocolatée (et pourtant, Merlin sait que j'en suis frillande...). Encore une fois, je ne vous ai pas répondu personnellement, mea culpa, mais elles m'ont toutes fait extrèmement plaisir...

**Chapitre 5 : Mary Potter.**

Cela faisait une semaine que le Serpentard cherchait en vain le moyen de posséder Potter.

Il avait écumé presque tous les livres de la bibliothèque sans trouver de sorts ou de potions adéquats. Bien sûr, s'il avait choisi un élève quelconque , il aurait eu l'embarra du choix.

Mais là, on parlait d'Harry Potter : celui qui avait survécu au sortilège de mort, celui qui avait invoqué un patronus à quatorze ans, celui qui pouvait résister à l'Imperium, et surtout celui qui avait survécu à plusieurs rencontres avec le Fou Sanglant.

Harry détenait une force magique stupéfiante. Le Serpentard pouvait la ressentir. Elle était encore en partie latente, mais lorsque le Survivant aurait développé ses pleins pouvoirs, il serait assurément plus fort que Dumbledore et que Voldemort.

S'il utilisait une potion ou un sort trop faible, le Gryffondor saurait se protéger grâce à sa magie salvatrice (NdA: celle-là même qui le protégeait de Dursley quand il était enfant, celle qui avait libéré le serpent du zoo.)

Il avait bien pensé aux filtres d'amour, mais ils avaient l'inconvénient d'exacerber certains traits de caractère; or, il ne voulait pas se retrouver avec un Harry midinette, un Harry sangsue ou un Harry hyper jaloux.

Non, très peu pour lui.

Un Harry détruit, ça, il serait capable de l'assumer. Un Harry sombre, désespéré, fragile. Il pourrait alors en prendre soin, le protéger, le soutenir.

Et en secret le posséder, sans que le survivant ne puisse faire la relation entre le doux Serpentard et son bourreau.

Mais voilà, il ne trouvait pas.

Il poussa un soupir et balaya d'un geste rageur les livres qui jonchaient sa table.

« Alors Théodore, on s'énerve ? »

La voix froide de Draco le fit sursauter.

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?

- T'es plutôt désagréable depuis que tu côtoies la troupe à Potter.

- Oui, grâce à eux, j'ai pris conscience de la superficialité de notre maison...

- Je peux m'asseoir ? »

Le Serpentard regarda Draco d'un air interdit. Il avait envoyé balader le jeune homme et pourtant, celui-ci voulait rester.

Ne sachant comment décoder le regard gris énigmatique, il hocha la tête légèrement avant de reprendre un livre.

« Tu cherches quoi ?

- Pas toi en tout cas. »

Le rire de Draco résonna, intriguant encore plus le Serpentard. Ce dernier lança un regard interrogateur à son voisin de chambre qui reprit d'une voix amusée.

« Ça te va tellement mal cette agressivité. Tu crois que les Gryffondors t'aimeront mieux si tu t'éloignes de ta maison ? »

Le Serpentard le foudroya du regard. Il ne comprenait rien. Il n'avait rien contre les Serpentards en général. Il n'en avait qu'après ceux qui regardaient de trop près Harry et après ceux qui lui faisaient du mal. Et Draco rentrait dans les deux catégories.

« À moins que tu ne caches ton jeu derrière une image de gentil garçon », continua le Serpentard dans un murmure.

Le Serpentard releva vivement la tête, fixant Draco avec attention. Il savait que les paroles du blond n'étaient pas anodines. Il prit alors le parti de cacher sa colère et sa haine à ce jeune homme si perspicace. Il plaqua un sourire timide sur son visage poupin et lui répondit d'une voix contrite.

« Pardon Draco, je n'ai rien contre toi, mais ça ne va pas trop en ce moment alors je m'en prends à tout le monde. Tu sais, les Gryffondors non plus ne sont pas à l'abri de ma mauvaise humeur...

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

- Eh bien... Y'a déjà les soucis avec mon père. Je ne sais pas si je dois te le dire, mais je n'ai pas envie de suivre ses traces. Et puis, comment dire... J'ai des sentiments pour une fille mais elle m'a rejeté. Alors c'est un peu dur.

- C'est qui cette fille ?

- Une Gryffondor, répondit le Serpentard en rougissant.

- C'est pour ça que tu ne veux pas suivre Qui-Tu-Sais ?

- Entre autre. Mais c'est aussi, que je n'adhère pas à ses idées. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je te le dis. Tu pourrais très bien tout répéter à ton père.

- Je ne dirais rien, pour la bonne raison que je ne sais pas non plus quoi faire », murmura le jeune homme blond.

Dire que le Serpentard fut étonné des propos de Draco était un euphémisme. Il fixa, interloqué, son vis à vis, avant qu'un doute ne vienne tordre son coeur. Il posa alors la question qui le taraudait.

« C'est aussi à cause d'une fille ?

- On peut dire ça comme ça... »

Il n'y avait plus de doute : si Draco hésitait, c'était à cause d'Harry, son Harry. Draco voulait le lui prendre, le lui enlever. Mais il ne le laisserait pas faire. Il saurait éloigner le blond s'il voyait qu'il s'approchait trop de son ange.

Le Serpentard serra fortement son livre avant de s'obliger au calme. Il inspira profondément et se tourna vers Draco.

« Tu travailles sur quoi ? » lui demanda-t-il en montrant le gros livre sombre que le jeune homme avait apporté. Ce dernier rougit légèrement avant de pousser son livre vers lui. Sur la couverture de cuir noir dansaient en lettres carmines : _Pour la pureté du sang, le mariage lié._ Le Serpentard leva les yeux vers Draco qui avait la tête baissée.

« Tu es lié à quelqu'un Draco ?

- Oui, depuis ma naissance.

- À qui ? À Pansy ?

- Merlin non, s'insurgea le blond en riant. Avec une française. Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus, je ne l'ai jamais vue.

- Et pourquoi l'idée que ce soit Pansy t'horrifie tant ? Elle est plutôt jolie.

- Ce n'est pas le problème. Elle est très belle. Mais pour moi, elle est comme une soeur. On se connaît depuis tellement longtemps...

- Pourtant, ça ne la dérangerait pas, elle.

- Je sais, répondit Draco, gêné.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu cherches dans ce livre peu conventionnel ?

- Je veux détruire le lien avec cette française. Les mariages arrangés, c'est pas mon truc.

- Surtout si tu es amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre.

- Quoi ?

- Tu l'as dit tout à l'heure.

- Tu as mal compris, je ne suis pas amoureux. C'est juste qu'il y a des personnes qui dégagent tellement de chaleur, de pureté, de puissance bienfaisante, qu'on ne peut s'empêcher d'être attiré par leur lumière », murmura le jeune homme avant de rougir, honteux de s'être laissé aller.

Le silence s'installa un instant entre les deux verts et argent avant que le Serpentard ne reprenne :

« Tu parles de Harry Potter, n'est-ce pas ? »

Draco soupira.

« J'ai essayé de le haïr, j'ai essayé tellement fort. Même maintenant, je ne peux m'empêcher de le trouver pitoyable, de l'insulter, de rire de son altruisme à sens unique. Comment respecter quelqu'un qui donne tout aux autres sans jamais rien recevoir en échange ? À ce point là, ce n'est même plus de la bêtise...

Et pourtant, il dégage une aura qui m'attire comme la licorne ailée peut attirer un dragon. »

De nouveau, le silence prit place dans la bibliothèque vide.

Le Serpentard ne savait pas trop comment interpréter les paroles de Draco. Il décida de remettre à plus tard ses réflexions sur son compagnon de chambrée pour se plonger à nouveau dans ses recherches. Ses yeux dévièrent un instant sur le livre du blond. Peut-être trouverait-il quelque chose dans cet ouvrage de magie noire.

« Eh Draco, je peux feuilleter ton bouquin ? Ça me fait marrer ces trucs dignes du Moyen-Âge. Et si je trouve le moyen de rompre ton lien, je te le dis...

- Ok, mais fais gaffe à ce qu'on ne te prenne pas avec. Il ne fait pas bon être vu avec ce genre de livre. Pendant ce temps, j'ai un travail de préfet qui m'attend... », grimaça le jeune homme blond avant de quitter la bibliothèque.

Le Serpentard se mit à parcourir le fameux ouvrage, s'intéressant à quelques articles, jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sur LE chapitre. Il aurait pu en embrasser Draco de joie.

_La nuit de noce._

_La plupart du temps, un simple sortilège de Jouassum suffira, s'il est accompagné d'une potion de Pacifica. Leur réalisation est simple._

_Votre tâche se révélera plus difficile si vous avez eu la chance de vous unir avec une sorcière puissante. Celle-ci vous donnera une bonne descendance et augmentera la force magique de votre sang. Mais dompter une telle femme est bien plus difficile._

_Il existe un puissant sortilège, le « Corpura Mina » qui vous permettra de passer la nuit de noce tranquille, ainsi que toutes celles qui suivront. _

_Cependant, la potion et le sort utilisés sont d'un niveau de magie très élevé; difficiles à réaliser, une seule erreur pourrait être grave de conséquences pour le sorcier lançant le sortilège ou pour la sorcière le recevant._

_Plusieurs conditions doivent obligatoirement être remplies pour espérer réussir le Corpura Mina._

_1- La sorcière doit détenir une grande puissance magique (on considère qu'un niveau 7 est le minimum)._

_2- Elle doit être pure, psychiquement et physiquement._

_3- Les deux personnes doivent avoir été liées à la naissance et avoir été unies par un mariage antique devant un Grand Sorcier Noir._

_4- Il faut laisser passer un délai d'exactement 30 minutes entre la prise de la potion et le sort. Une fois le sortilège Corpura Mina lancé, vous aurez 1 heure pour posséder votre belle._

_Ensuite, attendez une semaine que le charme finisse d'agir. À ce moment, dès que vous aurez l'envie d'assouvir votre devoir conjugal, votre femme ne sera plus en mesure de refuser._

_Le sortilège Corpura Mina vous permet donc des relations charnelles avec votre femme sans que sa magie salvatrice ne la protège. Son corps vous sera totalement abandonné, et ce nuit après nuit._

_Seul l'auteur du sortilège pourra approcher la jeune femme, elle ne pourra donc pas être soumise à un autre._

_Sachez que ce sortilège détruit souvent la volonté et l'âme de la sorcière, mais sans toucher à son pouvoir magique. Vous aurez donc une parfaite petite femme bien sage, toujours prête pour les câlins du soir..._

_NB: Ce sortilège peut également être utilisé lorsque les deux personnes ne sont ni liées, ni mariées. Dans ce cas, le jeune homme doit entretenir une relation de confiance, d'amitié et de complicité avec la jeune fille pour endormir sa magie, celle-ci n'ayant pas été auparavant jugulée par les liens d'un mariage antique._

_Le sortilège Corpura Mina ne peut être lancé que par un sorcier sur une sorcière. Une femme ne peut pas le lancer comme un homme ne peut le recevoir._

_Après ces avertissements d'usage, voici la composition de la potion ..._

Le Serpentard sut tout de suite qu'il avait trouvé LA solution.

La potion nécessitait deux mois de préparation, mais il n'était pas pressé.

Il était sûr qu'Harry était encore pur physiquement. Il le sentait. Il le savait. Harry n'était qu'à lui.

Le seul problème était le fait qu'il soit un garçon.

Il reprit les livres qu'il avait délaissés sur la table et les feuilleta rageusement. Lorsqu'il retrouva la page désirée, un grand sourire éclaira son visage: _Changer de sexe, tous les secrets de la réussite._

Là encore, il ne pouvait utiliser un simple sort que Dumbledore se ferait une joie d'annuler.

Il décida d'utiliser le plus puissant sortilège, le _Permutatum_, et de l'associer à un sortilège _Infinita._

Il n'était pas sûr du résultat, mais le besoin qu'il avait d'Harry annihilait la prudence qu'il aurait dû avoir.

Il recopia les deux chapitres et sortit de la bibliothèque, un sourire vainqueur aux lèvres.

* * *

Harry sortait d'une séance éreintante d'entraînement avec le professeur Rogue. Celui-ci ne cachait jamais son plaisir de le voir en difficulté, enchainant sorts sur sorts jusqu'à ce que le jeune homme s'écroule, épuisé. Parfois, le Gryffondor avait envie de lui renvoyer un de ses sorts, juste pour voir s'il saurait l'éviter aussi bien que lui, mais il arrivait toujours à canaliser sa colère et à continuer ses sortilèges de protection. Penser à Sirius lui était dans ces cas là extrêmement bénéfique.

Il aurait tellement voulu perfectionner son attaque sur son professeur honni, mais seuls les hologrammes, les épouvantards ou autres créatures magiques avaient le loisir de servir de punching-ball au Survivant. Pas bêtes les prof : ils savaient bien que la puissance d'Harry risquait de les blesser ou de les ridiculiser, alors ils ne s'y essayaient pas. Ils se contentaient de lui envoyer des sorts que le garçon devait contrer, et le pire de tous était le professeur de potion.

Il soupira et entra d'un pas lent dans la grande salle, feignant de ne pas remarquer ceux qui le reluquaient sans aucune gène. Décidément, il ne s'habituerait jamais à attirer l'attention.

Certains regards le mettaient vraiment mal à l'aise. Il sentait que leurs propriétaires n'avaient qu'une envie, l'approcher, le toucher, voir plus. Rien que d'y penser, Harry frissonna brutalement.

Passant à côté de la table des Serpentards, il salua gentiment Thed, lui rendant son sourire. Du coin de l'oeil, il vit Malfoy le regarder d'un air étrange.

Oui, le Serpentard blond était vraiment bizarre en ce moment. Il pouvait passer des jours sans rien dire, se contentant de le fixer, sans aucune haine, avec ce regard indéchiffrable. Puis il repartait sur une série d'insultes et de sarcasmes.

Bon, pas la peine de chercher à comprendre cette drôle de bête...

Il arrivait à la table des rouges et or quand une violente douleur le prit de court, irradiant très vite l'ensemble de son corps.

Il se laissa tomber au sol, mordant ses lèvres pour ne pas hurler. Il sentit plus qu'il ne les vit ses amis se précipiter vers lui, la voix inquiète. Inconsciemment, il mit en place une barrière de protection autour de lui, empêchant les professeurs de l'aider.

La souffrance était horrible, tous ses organes semblaient brûler, ses os se déformaient. Mais ses lèvres closes, meurtries par les violentes morsures, ne laissèrent rien d'autre passer que quelques gémissements.

Et soudain, tout s'arrêta aussi vite que ça avait commencé.

Harry, épuisé, se releva doucement. Il se sentait étrange, changé. Son pantalon tombait sur ses hanches, sa chemise semblait avoir doublé de taille.

Une main dans ses cheveux lui confirma que les mèches qui lui chatouillaient la nuque et les bras lui appartenaient bien.

Il leva les yeux vers la salle, étrangement silencieuse.

Ron l'observait, les yeux arrondis comme des soucoupes. Hermione avait un air contrit sur le visage.

Il commença à parler : « je... », avant de s'arrêter aussitôt, ne reconnaissant pas cette voix veloutée, chaude, grave, mais indéniablement féminine.

Son visage se plissa d'appréhension. Il ne put que murmurer :

« Hermione, dis-moi que ce n'est pas ce que je crois ?

- Oh, Harry, je suis désolée, mais j'ai bien peur que tu ne sois devenu une Mary Potter... »

Un éclat de panique traversa les douces émeraudes. Le survivant laissa son regard inquiet balayer la salle avant de se précipiter vers la sortie, ne laissant personne voir les perles salines qui brillaient dans ses yeux de jade.

* * *

Draco fixait, ébahi, la porte par laquelle était sorti Potter. Si Colin Crivey n'avait pas été lui même stupéfait, il aurait pu prendre le jeune homme en photo : ce n'était pas souvent qu'on voyait un Malfoy la bouche ouverte, les yeux comme des merlans frits, son éternel air guindé abandonné.

C'était un spectacle déroutant... Mais vraiment plaisant... Dommage que personne (à part moi), n'y fit attention.

* * *

Au fond de la salle, un brun aux yeux bleus avait observé la scène, à la fois anxieux et impatient.

Lorsqu'Harry se releva, il ne put qu'admirer la sublime créature, bien que préférant la silhouette masculine du Survivant.

Un intense bonheur tordit son coeur à l'idée que d'ici deux mois, ce corps de femme lui appartiendrait, et après lui, celui brun et musclé de son ange.


	6. Les ravages de mademoiselle Potter

**Mademoiselle Potter.**

Disclaimer : J'ai fait un rêve étrange, où deux sorciers, l'un brun, l'autre blond, me remerciaient de la plus délicieuse manière qui existe pour les avoir inventer. Mais je me suis réveillée, leur image s'est évaporée, et sur ma table de chevet, j'ai vu sur la couverture d'un livre leurs deux visages si beaux. Et tout en haut, il y avait écrit : J.K. Rowling.

Or, J.K. Rowling, ce n'est pas moi..

Genre : «_Qui arrête les colombes en plein vol, A deux au ras du sol, Un homme avec un homme... _» (Mecano)

Couple : Prenez un petit brun aux yeux verts, un blond aux yeux gris, mélanger bien... ça vous donne... Un Drarry..

Résumé : Harry est transformé en fille par un élève qui espère ainsi se rapprocher de lui. En réalisant qu'il n'obtient pas le résultat escompté, il cherchera par tous les moyens à posséder le survivant. Et Draco dans cette affaire ? Comment réagira-t-il à la transformation de Harry ? Pourra-t-il le protéger de la passion destructrice de cet élève fanatique ?

Merci : J'ai peut-être l'impression de me répéter, mes toujours milles mercis à mes bétas lectrices...

Merci aussi pour toutes vos reviews, ça réchauffe cette atmosphère fraîche de mois d'août (bah oui, la canicule, elle n'est plus là... Espéront que la chaleur et le soleil reviennent). J'espère que j'ai répondu à tout le monde, sinon, désolée pour ceux que j'ai oublié...

**Chapitre 6 : Les ravages de Mlle Potter.**

Harry se tenait devant le grand miroir du hall de Poudlard, les yeux écarquillés, de légers frissons parsemant son corps mince, une main agrippant son pantalon devenu trop grand.

Il, elle, enfin la personne qu'il observait dans la glace, était plus petite que lui, mais tout de même assez grande pour une fille. Le visage était plus fin, les cheveux noirs tombaient en mèches folles jusqu'au milieu de son dos, les lèvres étaient légèrement plus rosées, mais on reconnaissait sans conteste les traits du survivant, comme si devant lui se dressait sa jumelle. Ses yeux, eux, n'avaient pas changé : de grands iris verts bordés de cils noirs, cachés sous des lunettes rondes. Et toujours cette cicatrice fine qui zigzaguait sur son front bronzé.

Harry ne pouvait détacher son regard de ce reflet à la fois semblable à lui et pourtant si différent. Une angoisse sans nom avait envahi son coeur.

Il sentit plus qu'il n'entendit ses amis approcher, avant de voir leurs visages scrutateurs dans le miroir.

Avec un soupir, le Survivant se tourna vers eux et leur murmura « Je vais voir Dumbledore » avant de se détourner et de partir à grand pas.

Il arriva dans la gargouille menant au bureau du directeur. Celle-ci s'ouvrit devant lui, comme s'il était attendu.

En effet, Dumbledore était assis à son bureau, le regardant avec ses yeux pétillant de malice.

« Professeur Dumbledore, dites-moi que vous pouvez inverser ça...

- Il faut d'abord que l'on trouve le sort qu'on t'a lancé Harry, mais ça ne devrait pas être trop difficile. »

Harry était soulagé. Il allait retrouver son corps. Cette blague allait se terminer aussi vite qu'elle avait commencé.

Le directeur s'approcha de lui et essaya divers contre-sorts. Devant l'absence de résultat, ses yeux se froncèrent brièvement.

« Bon, je vois que ça à l'air plus complexe que prévu. »

Il enchaîna les sorts pendant 20 minutes avant de s'avouer vaincu.

« Bon mon garçon, nous allons descendre à l'infirmerie pour essayer quelques potions. Les sorts n'ont pas l'air d'avoir d'effet. »

Le jeune homme suivit le directeur d'une démarche hésitante. Un mauvais pressentiment le taraudait, pressentiment qui trouva confirmation une heure plus tard lorsque Mme Pomfresh le regarda avec un air désolé.

Harry se tourna alors vers le professeur Dumbledore, la panique commençant à le gagner. Celui-ci réfléchit un moment avant de tourner ses yeux pétillant vers le Gryffondor.

« Eh bien, Harry, je crains que tu ne doives rester un moment dans ce corps aux allures un peu... féminines... Avec le professeur Rogue, nous allons chercher le moyen d'annuler ce sort. Nous allons aussi essayer de trouver la personne qui te l'a lancé, cela nous aidera à trouver le sortilège qui a été utilisé.

- Mais... Je ne peux pas rester comme ça !

- Tu n'as pas le choix, mon garçon. En attendant, il va falloir que tu trouves des vêtements adéquats. Je suis sûr que tes amies pourront te dépanner. Bon, je crois que c'est tout pour le moment.

- Albus, intervint alors Mme Pomfresh, il ne peut pas rester dans le même dortoir. Il a tout de même un corps de jeune fille.

- Oh, je n'avais pas pensé à ce problème. Mais vous avez raison, Pompom. On ne peut laisser Harry avec les autres garçons. Mais on ne peut pas plus le mettre avec les filles : après tout, l'esprit d'Harry est toujours là...  
Jeune homme, je vais vous arranger un dortoir rien que pour vous dans la tour des Gryffondor, à côté de celui des filles de sixième année. Le mot de passe sera 'Apparence'. Vous trouverez des vêtements dans l'armoire »

Puis le directeur s'approcha du Survivant et lui posa la main sur l'épaule. Sa voix était très douce quand il reprit : « Harry, je sais que tu as déjà subi beaucoup d'épreuves et que tu voudrais enfin être tranquille. Ce sortilège peut paraître anodin, comme une mauvaise blague que l'on t'aurait faite. Mais il peut cacher aussi autre chose. Alors sois prudent mon garçon, et au moindre doute, viens me voir aussitôt. »

Sur ses mots, le directeur sortit de l'infirmerie. Harry, déjà désemparé, fut abasourdi par les paroles du vieil homme. Il aurait tellement voulu passé une année « normale » !

S'ensuivirent les conseils de l'infirmière qui achevèrent de le décourager : eh oui, Harry n'avait pas seulement acquis un corps de jeune fille. Il avait aussi hérité de tous les désagréments hormonaux qui allaient avec, les petits secrets féminins auxquels un garçon évite de penser.

C'est donc un Harry passablement abattu qui quitta l'infirmerie.

Il rencontra en chemin Hermione et Ron. Ce dernier le regardait avec des yeux comme des billes, le déshabillant presque du regard. Le survivant fronça les sourcils. Il avait comme un sentiment de déjà vu. On plante le décor de la gare de Londres, on met une Hermione à la place de Ron, et c'est à peu près le même tableau.

« Ah non, vous n'allez pas recommencer ! Que je sois fille, ogre ou elfe de maison, c'est toujours moi, Harry Potter ! Et pas Mary, ajouta-t-il amèrement en se tournant vers Hermione.

- Euh Harry, c'est pas d'un vieux corps gluant qu'on parle. Non mais tu t'es vue ? T'es trop canon ! J'imagine déjà les soirées qu'on va passer dans le dortoir !

- Quelles soirées, Ron Weasley ? » Répliqua une Hermione passablement énervée.

Le rouquin rougit aux allusions de son amie.

« Mais ça va pas Hermione ! Je pensais pas à ça ! Seulement, on pourra profiter du spectacle le soir avec les potes. Passer nos soirées à admirer une bombe pareille, tu imagines !

- Tu n'admireras rien du tout, Ron. Je dors dans un autre dortoir.

- Quoi ? Tu dors avec les filles ?

- Non, j'ai un dortoir pour moi.

- C'est pas juste, pleurnicha le rouquin en se prenant la tête dans les mains, pour une fois qu'on pouvait avoir une fille avec nous...

- Là tu rêves Ron. Harry ne va sûrement pas traîner avec une bande de mecs sous hormones. Il restera avec nous, les filles. Il sera plus à sa place. En plus, on pourra le conseiller sur pleins de trucs.

- Comme quoi ? Ironisa Ron.

- Bah, lui trouver des vêtements, l'aider à se coiffer et se maquiller...

- Bon, j'en ai marre de vos conneries. J'me tire. »

Et sous les regards stupéfaits de ses deux amis, Harry partit d'un pas rageur vers son nouveau dortoir.

Il se regarda longuement dans la glace. Il n'arrivait pas encore à réaliser que c'était lui qu'il voyait.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil à ses vêtements dans lesquels il nageait et se dirigea lentement vers la grande armoire.

Il crut qu'il allait s'étouffer en voyant les habits qui la remplissaient: robes, jupes, couleur rose, violette... Mais à quoi jouait donc Dumbledore ? S'il croyait qu'il allait se travestir en fille, il rêvait tout éveillé le vieux pervers...

Il claqua la porte de l'armoire et retourna devant le miroir, la colère et l'angoisse se disputant en lui.

Puis il leva sa baguette et d'un mouvement souple du poignet, il ajusta ses vêtements: son jean noir lui allait maintenant parfaitement. La chemise blanche ne lui tombait plus comme un sac. C'était quand même mieux.

Il s'allongea sur le lit, ses pensées tourbillonnant inlassablement dans sa tête. Une sensation de creux à l'estomac le sortit de ses songes. Avec toutes ses bêtises, il n'avait pas mangé...

Un petit tour dans les cuisines pour réparer l'oubli... Et un grand éclat de rire devant la tête que fit Dobby en voyant son cher « Harry Potter » avec un look aussi, étrange ?

Mais le premier moment de surprise passé, le loyal elfe de maison se précipita pour trouver au jeune homme tous les mets les plus appétissants.

C'est donc un Harry au ventre bien rempli qui filait dans les couloirs en direction de son dortoir. Il eut juste le temps de stopper avant de foncer sur le jeune homme qui avançait en sens inverse.

« Pardon », murmura-t-il avant de lever les yeux... Sur Draco Malfoy.

« Potter, toujours dans les couloirs à des heures interdites. »

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de fixer un moment le Serpentard, avant de détourner les yeux et de reprendre sa route. Il fut interrompu par la voix du blond, qui lui paru presque douce.

« Que s'est-il passé, Potter ? »

Harry s'arrêta et se tourna à nouveau vers le préfet. Aucune lueur agressive ou moqueuse dans les yeux gris. C'est ce qui l'incita à lui répondre.

« Je ne sais pas... »

Le serpentard le regarda longuement avant de murmurer « Fais attention à toi Potter » puis de tourner les talons. Au bout du couloir, il se tourna vers Harry et lui lança, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres : « Tu devrais changer de lunettes Potter. Ces binocles rondouillardes, ça pouvait encore passer avant, mais là, ça fait complètement ridicule. »

Harry lui répondit par un grand sourire et par un « j'y penserai, j'y penserai » prononcé d'une voix joyeuse.

* * *

Le lendemain, Draco se leva l'esprit embrumé. Il avait à peine dormi, la tête remplie de rêves étranges dont il ne se rappelait plus grand chose. Un seul l'avait marqué. Il était avec un jeune homme brun aux yeux verts envoûtants qui le regardait en souriant. L'émotion le submergeait et il avançait la main vers la joue bronzée, la caressant tendrement. Alors, les émeraudes s'écarquillaient, et le brun murmurait d'un air étonné « Draco ? ». Puis, lentement, il se transformait, son corps devenant féminin. L'émotion du Serpentard restait intacte. Il laissait sa main sur la joue devenue plus fine, jusqu'à ce que sa propriétaire se recule, le regardant d'un air de reproche. Alors, Draco baissait les yeux. Quand il les relevait, l'apparition avait disparu, ne laissant qu'une brume diffuse.

Draco savait que la personne de ses rêves était Potter. Mais il ne comprenait pas trop son rêve. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait rêvé de Potter.

Enfin si, au fond de lui, il savait, mais il préférait croire le contraire. C'était plus simple.

Mais bon, ce n'était pas parce qu'il avait passé une mauvaise nuit qu'il devait sortir de son dortoir les traits fatigués. Quelques crèmes magiques et il n'y parut plus rien. Alors seulement, Draco se permit un sourire.

Comme d'habitude, il fut un des premiers à descendre manger, accompagné bien sûr de ses amis. Un Malfoy n'était jamais seul.

Secrètement, comme tous les jeunes sorciers présents dans la grande salle, il attendait l'arrivée de Potter. En un sens, il était soulagé : toutes ces gloussardes en chaleur allaient arrêter de tourner autour du Gryffondor, bavant comme des scrouts à pétard affamés.

Il s'était servi pour la troisième fois une tasse de café. Mais qu'est-ce que Potter pouvait bien faire ? Il avait déjà sauté le repas la veille au soir, il n'allait pas en plus passer le petit déjeuner ! C'était pas qu'il était pressé de le voir, il voulait juste découvrir la réaction des élèves quand ils verraient la nouvelle apparence de Potter. Lors de sa transformation, le Survivant était parti tellement vite qu'on n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de le voir...

Enfin, la porte de la grande salle s'ouvrit, laissant passer la sang-de-bourbe et le rouquin. Le silence se fit dans la pièce; tout le monde l'attendaient. Mais Weasley referma derrière lui.

Un brouhaha rageur retentit, les élèves étant frustrés de l'absence de Potter.

Draco poussa un long soupir et abandonna sa tasse de café. Songeur, il n'entendait plus Pansy qui tentait vainement d'attirer son attention. Il finit par se tourner vers elle, un sourcil levé en signe d'interrogation.

« Oh, Dray, tu le fais exprès ou quoi ?

- Désolé Pansy, je pensais à autre chose. Tu me le diras tout à l'heure, okay ? »

Et sans attendre sa réponse, Draco se leva et quitta la grande salle. Il se dirigea à pas lent (un Malfoy ne court jamais !) vers les cachots où il avait cours commun avec les Gryffondors.

C'est là, devant la porte fermée, qu'il découvrit Potter, assis au sol, les bras entourant ses genoux, l'air un peu perdu.

« Potter ? »

Le dit Potter se tourna vers lui et lui adressa un léger sourire.

C'était quoi cette étrange sensation dans le ventre ? Il digérait mal le café ou quoi ? Il repensa à son rêve et rougit légèrement.

Il ne tournait décidément pas rond en ce moment. Ne sachant quoi faire ni quoi dire, il se contenta de lancer un « belles lunettes Potter. » d'un ton qui se voulait désinvolte.

Le Survivant agrandit son sourire et répondit d'un ton taquin « Oui, on m'a conseillé d'en changer. Il paraît que les anciennes n'allaient pas avec mon nouveau style. »

Draco détourna son regard. Les petites lunettes ovoïdes, d'un ton pourpre clair, mettaient diablement bien en valeur les yeux si verts du Gryffondor. C'était décidément pas permis d'avoir des yeux comme ça.

« Merci Draco pour le conseil. »

Surpris est un moindre mot pour décrire la stupéfaction que ressentit le jeune homme. Inconsciemment, il releva les yeux vers Harry (depuis quand Draco l'appelait-il Harry ?) et prit en pleine face le sourire éclatant et le regard brillant.

Il n'allait tout de même pas remettre en cause son homosexualité pour les beaux yeux d'un Potter travesti ! Il n'aimait pas les filles. C'était nulle une fille. Bête. Et moche. Aucun talent pour les caresses. Une plaie vivante. Alors les papillons qu'il ressentait devant ce corps féminin avaient sûrement une origine scientifique. Oui, sûrement le café qui était mal passé.

Si Potter avait gardé son beau corps viril, si délicieusement musclé et bronzé, il aurait pu imputé cette chaleur qui l'avait envahie à l'attirance qu'il avait pour le brun...

Euh, non, non, décidément non. Vous avez mal entendu. Vous avez mal compris. Draco s'était mal expliqué. Il n'était en aucun cas attiré par Potter, qu'il soit en homme ou en femme, ce type le laissait totalement indifférent.

L'arrivée des autres élèves détourna Draco de ses pensées qui le trahissaient sournoisement.

Cependant, il sentit très vite les regards lubriques de toute la gent masculine posés sur son Harry. Euh, posés sur le héros à deux gallions, j'ai cité Petit Pote Potter.

Et ça l'énervait terriblement.

Mais ce ne fut rien comparé à l'arrivée de Severus. Draco avait été soulagé en voyant venir son parrain. Il allait remettre Potty à sa place et les regards salaces des autres allaient cesser, du moins temporairement.

Seulement, les yeux noirs de Severus se posèrent sur le Survivant qui ne l'avait pas vu arriver. Les pupilles de l'homme s'écarquillèrent et il resta un moment immobile, fixant la « créature ».

Devant le silence, Potter leva les yeux, vrillant ses émeraudes dans les onyx qui ne le quittaient pas. Devant ce regard dévorateur, le jeune homme baissa la tête, rougissant légèrement.

Ce fut comme un déclic : Severus se réveilla et ordonna aux élèves de rentrer.

Mais lorsqu'Harry passa la porte, il lui ordonna d'une voix froide : « Mademoiselle Potter, vous vous installerez au premier rang. Je ne veux pas que vous distrayiez vos camardes, ils sont suffisamment nuls en potion comme ça. »

Le Gryffondor jeta un regard noir à son professeur.

« Harry. Je suis Harry Potter.

- Si vous ne voulez pas perdre des points, vous feriez mieux de vous asseoir, jeune fille. »

Les yeux du jeune homme semblaient lancer des éclairs. Il se redressa de toute sa hauteur et se planta devant Severus le regardant avec haine. Draco sentit que son parrain était perturbé. Il n'avait pas quitté son air froid et impassible, mais le Serpentard le connaissait depuis assez longtemps pour ressentir sa tension, son mal-être.

« Professeur Rogue, sauf votre respect, vous me prenez encore une seule fois pour une fille et je quitte votre cours.

- Mademoiselle Potter, sauf votre respect, vous quittez mon cours aujourd'hui et ce n'est plus la peine de revenir.

- Ce sera un plaisir de ne plus voir votre face de lama et de ne plus entendre vos vieilles remarques dont tout le monde s'est lassé avant vous. »

Et sur ses paroles prononcées d'un voix qui se voulait froide, mais qui était terriblement sexy (légèrement grave, chaude et veloutée...), Potter sortit des cachots. Tout le monde s'attendait à ce qu'il claque la porte, mais il la referma avec un calme feint.

Il y eut une seconde de silence stupéfait : Harry Potter était devenu une beauté féminine au corps parfait et à la voix envoûtante, le professeur Rogue avait bavé dessus avant de rentrer dans les cachots, Harry avait répondu à ce même professeur, quittant d'un air fier son cours, et Rogue ne lui avait enlevé aucun point ! Oui, vous m'avez bien entendu : pas un seul petit point !

Un bruit de chaise réveilla les élèves ébahis. Théodore s'était levé et se dirigeait vers la porte du cachot.

« Monsieur Nott, vous passez cette porte et j'enlève 30 points à votre maison ! »

Théo le regarda attentivement, puis lui adressa un sourire en coin avant de sortir.

Draco se serait presque inquiété pour son parrain : les dents serrées, le visage tendu à l'extrême, il fixait la porte avec une rage folle.

« 50 points en moins pour Serpentard ! »

La sentence tomba comme un couperet pour une vingtaine d'élèves figés de stupeur.

Le professeur de potions ne desserra plus les lèvres de toute la durée du cours.


	7. Un sentiment de solitude

**Mademoiselle Potter.**

Disclaimer : Bon, à cette époque de l'année, J.K. Rowling doit être en vacances, non ? Alors si je dis que les personnages sont à moi, elle ne sera pas là pour me contredire ? Si ?

Genre : Malgré l'apparence qu'Harry a en ce moment, c'est toujours un garçon, donc toujours du yaoï.

Couple : Harry et Draco, avec au centre, un Théodore qui n'est pas d'accord, voulant garder son Harry rien que pour lui.

Résumé : Harry est transformé en fille par un élève qui espère ainsi se rapprocher de lui. En réalisant qu'il n'obtient pas le résultat escompté, il cherchera par tous les moyens à posséder le survivant. Et Draco dans cette affaire ? Comment réagira-t-il à la transformation de Harry ? Pourra-t-il le protéger de la passion destructrice de cet élève fanatique ?

Merci :

- À mes deux supers bétas qui prennent du temps pour moi... Bien que l'une des deux ait décidé de partir en vacances sans m'emmener avec elle ! Vous ne trouvez pas qu'elle abuse ?

- À tous ceux qui suivent mon histoire, qu'ils laissent ou non des reviews, avec une pensée particulière à tous ceux qui m'envoient un petit message de soutient.

**Chapitre 7 : Un sentiment de solitude.**

Le Serpentard trouva Harry assis devant le lac, les jambes serrées dans ses bras minces.

Il le contempla un moment. Il n'aurait jamais cru que le Gryffondor serait si beau en femme. Lorsqu'il avait mis son plan en marche, il s'était dit qu'être obligé de toucher un corps féminin serait la partie la plus dure, l'épreuve à traverser pour acquérir Harry.

Mais lorsqu'il voyait celle que tout le monde appelait déjà Mary Potter, il se disait que ce ne serait peut-être pas si désagréable de profiter de ses formes aguichantes.

Pour la première fois, il était attiré par un corps de femme, et il fallait que ce soit celui d'Harry. Mais pourquoi ça l'étonnait, en fait. Il aimait le Gryffondor, son âme. Il l'aimait tout entier. Qu'il soit homme, femme, beau ou défiguré, il ne cesserait jamais de l'aimer.

Il n'était ni homo, ni hétéro. Il n'aimait ni les femmes, ni les hommes. Il aimait Harry.

Le seul qui pouvait le toucher était le Survivant, celui qu'il pourrait reconnaître les yeux fermés, rien que par son aura si douce.

Il poussa un soupir et s'approcha du jeune homme recroquevillé.

« Harry... »

Ce dernier se retourna vivement, étonné de le voir.

« Thed ? Mais que fais-tu là ?

- Je n'allais pas te laisser tout seul, quand même. Tu avais l'air tellement perdu.

- Je ne sais plus où j'en suis Thed. Si je pouvais attraper l'enfoiré qui m'a fait ça, il aurait intérêt à se planquer.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu lui ferais, répondit le Serpentard, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Et bien... Je l'attraperais, je le ferais souffrir, je le frapperais... »

Un éclat de rire coupa Harry dans sa tirade hargneuse. Étonné, il se tourna vers Théodore qui le regardait, hilare. Petit à petit, un sourire vint fleurir sur ses lèvres, sourire qui s'agrandit jusqu'à ce que, à son tour, il se mette à rire à gorge déployée.

Alors que tous les élèves écoutaient plus ou moins studieusement leurs professeurs dans le château, deux sorciers tentaient tant bien que mal d'arrêter leur fou rire. Au bout de longues minutes de hoquets et de spasmes, les deux adolescents réussirent à reprendre leur calme.

Théodore se tourna alors vers Harry, remarquant qu'il était redevenu triste.

« Que se passe-t-il Harry ?

- Comment veux-tu que j'arrive à vaincre Voldemort, alors que rien que l'idée de me venger te fait rire ?

- Pardon de t'avoir vexé. Mais t'entendre parler comme ça était... si inhabituel...

- C'est ça le problème, s'enflamma le jeune homme aux cheveux de jais, je suis incapable de me battre contre Voldemort. Je ne pourrais pas le tuer, Thed, je n'y arriverais pas.

- Personne ne t'y oblige Harry. Il y a plein de sorciers puissants dont c'est le travail. Ce n'est pas parce que tu es le Survivant que tu as une quelconque obligation de te battre contre Voldemort. »

Le jeune Gryffondor ne répondit pas; il pleurait doucement, sans bruit. Le voir ainsi déchirait le coeur du Serpentard. Il s'approcha de lui et le prit délicatement dans ses bras, le berçant tendrement en lui caressant le dos d'un geste apaisant.

Le jeune homme mit longtemps avant de se calmer. Il leva alors la tête vers Théodore et lui adressa un sourire timide.

« Excuse-moi, je me suis laissé aller. »

Théodore ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de fixer Harry avec tendresse avant d'avancer sa main vers sa joue humide. Mais il ne put jamais atteindre sa cible : le Gryffondor s'était éloigné, un air étonné sur le visage. Alors le Serpentard laissa retomber sa main en baissant les yeux. Lorsqu'il leva à nouveau la tête, Harry avait disparu.

À son tour, il sentit les larmes perler sur ses joues, mais il les essuya d'un geste rageur. Pourquoi pleurer ? Ce n'est pas comme s'il avait encore l'espoir que le Survivant l'aime un jour...

Il était obligé d'utiliser des moyens violents pour avoir Harry alors qu'il aurait tellement aimé que le jeune homme vienne de lui-même se blottir dans ses bras... Chienne de vie ! Il ne savait pas qui décidait de la destinée des hommes, mais il devait bien s'amuser à voir souffrir ses pantins.

* * *

Hermione et Ron cherchaient Harry partout. Ils étaient inquiets après la sortie brutale de leur ami du cours du professeur Rogue.

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle s'est énervée comme ça. Il faudra bien qu'elle s'y habitue, tout le monde l'appelle déjà Mary.

- Ron, si toi aussi tu te mets à l'appeler comme ça, tu n'vas pas l'aider.

- Tu veux que je fasse quoi Mione ? Quand je la regarde, ce n'est pas Harry que je vois. Je n'peux pas l'appeler Harry. C'est comme si je fantasmais sur mon pote ! Beurk ! Je préfère croire que je fantasme sur une nouvelle élève !

- Ron ! Tu ne penses qu'avec tes hormones ma parole !

- Tu peux parler, toi ! Si tu crois que je ne t'ai pas vue baver dessus quand on attendait le Poudlard Express ?

- Peut-être, répondit une Hermione rougissante, mais j'ai aussitôt réagi. Tu ne dois pas oublier que tu as Harry Potter devant les yeux, Ron. Il a besoin de nous, ses amis. »

Un soupire frustré lui répondit. « Je vais essayer, Mione, mais je n'te promets rien. »

Ils retrouvèrent Harry alors qu'il sortait du bureau de Dumbledore.

« Harry ! On t'a cherché partout ! Comment vas-tu ?

- Je fais aller, murmura le jeune homme. Le professeur Dumbledore va essayer d'arranger les choses avec le professeur Rogue pour que je puisse continuer les cours.

- Oh, Harry, je suis si contente pour toi !

- Sauf que c'est moi qui vais être obligé de la fermer. Je suis celui qui a tort dans l'histoire. ''Mais voyons, Harry, ce n'est pas très grave ce que Severus t'a dit ! Je crois qu'il va falloir que tu t'y habitues, mon garçon !'', déclara le Survivant en imitant la voix de Dumbledore.

- Il t'a dit ça ? S'étonna Hermione.

- Je te l'avais bien dit, Mione, Harry s'est énervé pour rien. Pour une fois, Rogue a été presque courtois avec elle et elle s'est énervée !

- Ron, tenta de l'arrêter le jeune fille, sans succès.

- Quoi, c'est vrai ! On a fait une petite blague à Harry, y'a pas de mal ! Il a la chance de vivre une superbe expérience ! Il peut toucher à un corps de fille, bordel. Moi, je n'vois pas le problème. Et puis regarde-toi, un peu. Comment veux-tu qu'on t'appelle Harry quand on te voit ?

- C'est vrai que Ron a un peu raison, Harry. Ce n'est pas si grave.

- Et puis si tu es perdue, je peux te consoler, pas de problème. Mes bras me démangent déjà de pouvoir te toucher.

- Ron !

- Décidément, y'a personne qui essaie de me comprendre. Tout le monde trouve ça cool, tous les mecs veulent me sauter dessus, y compris Rogue. Vous vous êtes seulement mis à ma place deux minutes ? Vous croyez que j'ai le temps de m'amuser à me travestir ? Vous me voyez combattre Voldemort en talons aiguilles ? »

Le jeune homme était une nouvelle fois au bord des larmes (putain d'hormones féminines).

« Harry, tu vas bientôt retrouver ton apparence.

- Et si ce n'est pas le cas ?

- Rien ne t'oblige à te battre contre Voldemort. Je sais que tu te sens impliqué, mais tu n'es qu'un ado, Harry. Tu ne peux rien contre lui !

- Si... Je n'ai rien...

- Y'en a marre, le coupa Ron. Tu dramatises tout ! Arrête de faire ton pauvre Harry sauveur de l'humanité. Amuse-toi un peu. Tu vas tout gâcher avec tes principes à deux gallions. On aurait pu s'amuser, profiter de Mary Potter, mais t'es qu'un égoïste. »

Harry fixa un instant son ami, interdit. Puis il tourna les talons et s'enfuit en direction du parc, sourd aux appels d'Hermione. Et dire qu'il était sur le point de leur avouer le contenu de la prophétie. Il en voulait énormément à Ron d'avoir réagi comme ça, ne prenant pas en compte son mal être. Il en voulait à Hermione de ne pas l'avoir aidé. Il en voulait à tous les élèves qui le déshabillaient des yeux, il en voulait à Rogue, à Dumbledore, à Théodore.

Est-ce qu'une seule personne allait encore voir le vrai Harry à travers cette enveloppe, ce masque féminin ?

Il arriva à la lisière de la forêt interdite et s'arrêta. Il s'approcha d'un tronc d'arbre et se frappa le front contre l'écorce rugueuse. « Putain, putain, putain ! Fais chier. Bordel de putain de vie. »

Une voix froide le fit sursauter.

« Que de vulgarités dans une jolie bouche comme la tienne. Et on t'appelle Mademoiselle. Décidément, y'en a qui ne regarde pas plus loin que les apparences. Potter. »

Harry fixa un instant Malfoy avant de se retourner de nouveau vers la forêt.

Un silence prit place entre les deux jeunes gens, avant que Malfoy ne reprenne d'une voix douce.

« Tout le monde semble prendre ça comme un jeu. Mais je serais toi, je me méfierais. On ne t'a pas transformé pour rien.

- Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?

- Je m'inquiète pour toi, Potter, répondit le Serpentard d'un ton ironique.

- Ne m'fais pas rire. Un vampire aurait plus de compassion que toi.

- Tu me fends le coeur, Potter. Je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir encore dormir après tes mots cruels.

- Va chier, Malfoy.

- Décidément, Potter, tu relâches ton vocabulaire. Ne fais pas ça devant tes fans, tu vas les choquer, les pauvres ! »

Exaspéré, le Gryffondor empoigna Malfoy par le haut de sa robe de sorcier et le plaqua contre un arbre.

« Y'en a marre de ta grande gueule. Alors maintenant, tu me fous la paix et tu te tires.

- Attention Potter. Dans ce délicieux corps féminin, tu ne fais pas le poids contre moi. Tu devrais avoir peur de ce que je pourrais te faire si tu me colles comme ça ! »

Épouvanté, Harry se recula d'un geste brusque, faisant éclater de rire le Serpentard.

« Tu aurais vu ta tête ! Hahaha ! Trop drôle ! Excellent ! Houhouhou ! Oh, Merlin, t'es trop, Potter, hihihihi !

- C'est bon, Malfoy, je n'vois pas ce qu'il y a de si drôle !

- Me dis pas que t'es le seul de l'école qui ne soit pas au courant ?

- Au courant de quoi ? Grogna Harry.

- Décidément, t'es vraiment sourd mon pauvre. Ça fait au moins deux ans que les rumeurs circulent. Je suis gay, Potter, alors tes vieilles courbes féminines, même si j'avoue que t'es plutôt bien foutu en fille, ça ne me fait ni chaud, ni froid. Je reste totalement de marbre. »

Devant le visage stupéfait d'Harry, Draco ne put s'empêcher de rire à nouveau, amenant un pli boudeur sur les lèvres charnues du Gryffondor.

« C'est bon, Malfoy, t'as assez rigolé pour la journée, tu peux me laisser tranquille, maintenant.

- Tiens, on dirait que t'as retrouvé un vocabulaire correct. Petit Pote Potter se serait-il calmé ?

- Bon, tu me veux quoi, Malfoy ?

- Te tenir compagnie ?

- Me... Quoi ?

- Te tenir compagnie. J'ai remarqué que c'était pas la joie avec tes potes. Alors je me suis dévoué pour supporter ton sale caractère dopé aux oestrogènes.

- Le monde tourne vraiment à l'envers, murmura Harry avant de fuir cet étrange Malfoy qui lui avait parlé presque amicalement.

Draco, lui, regardait Harry partir à grand pas. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Malgré l'aspect indéniablement féminin de son corps, malgré ses traits un peu plus fins, malgré sa longue chevelure qui lui tombait jusqu'au rein, le Gryffondor avait gardé toutes les expressions qui le caractérisaient : cette manière de se mordre la lèvre inférieure lorsqu'il était en colère, le léger froncement de sourcil, cet air étonné qui agrandissait ses yeux verts... Il avait toujours ces émeraudes qui étaient restées exactement les mêmes, reflétant toutes les émotions du Survivant.

Oui, il avait beau avoir changé un peu de forme, il était resté Harry Potter, celui qui faisait battre son coeur un peu plus fort quand il le voyait.

Ne croyez pas que ce soit de l'amour. Un Malfoy n'est pas amoureux, encore moins d'un Potter. C'était juste une vulgaire attirance physique.

Mais alors, pourquoi avait-il de plus en plus de mal à s'en convaincre ?


	8. Oui, Harry Potter est toujours là

**Mademoiselle Potter.**

Disclaimer : Un jour, je pourrais dire « Un tel » est à moi. Mais là, tout est à J.K.R.

Genre : Amour entre deux apollons.

Couple : Drary, contrarié par un vilain Thed que l'une de mes bétas ne peut s'empêcher d'aimer...

Résumé : Harry est transformé en fille par un élève qui espère ainsi se rapprocher de lui. En réalisant qu'il n'obtient pas le résultat escompté, il cherchera par tous les moyens à posséder le survivant. Et Draco dans cette affaire ? Comment réagira-t-il à la transformation de Harry ? Pourra-t-il le protéger de la passion destructrice de cet élève fanatique ?

Merci :

- Eternel merci à mes bétas.

- Merci à tous ceux qui suivent mon histoire.

- Merci pour toutes vos reviews.

**Chapitre 8 : Oui, Harry Potter est toujours là.**

_POV Harry._

Cela fait un mois et demi que j'ai un corps féminin et je m'habitue petit à petit à ma nouvelle condition.

Dumbledore et Rogue ont enfin trouvé les sorts qu'on m'a jetés, mais ils se trouvent impuissants à les annuler. En effet, si le sortilège '_Permutatum' _avait été lancé seul, ils auraient pu me redonner mon apparence en un mois maximum. C'est un grand sort de magie noire, mais heureusement réversible.

Seulement, celui ou celle qui m'a transformé ne veut pas, à priori, que je retrouve si vite mon apparence originelle ; il/elle a conjugué le '_Permutatum_' avec un '_Infinita_', ce sortilège interdit qui fixe les transformations. Grâce à ce terrible sort, on peut à loisir bloquer un animagus sous sa forme animale, augmenter le temps d'un 'Stupefix' jusqu'à ce que la personne meure de soif, ou encore faire durer pendant un temps effroyable un 'Doloris', temps suffisamment long pour que la personne meure de douleur.

Ce sortilège n'est pas encore listé dans les sortilèges impardonnables, mais il est tout de même interdit depuis de longues années. Celui qui me l'a jeté n'est sûrement pas un enfant de coeur.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de soupirer.

Oui, je me suis habitué aux regards de fous baveux de la plupart des garçons de l'école. Je me suis habitué à l'appellation de Mary ou de Mlle Potter, même si j'ai décidé de ne pas répondre quand on me nomme ainsi.

J'arrive même à suivre les cours de Rogue en oubliant ses regards en coin et ses « Mademoiselle Potter » à tout bout de champ. Mais comme à malheur, bonheur est lié, le professeur de potion a arrêté de m'enfoncer et de m'enlever des points. Au contraire, il passe à côté de moi pour m'aider, me parlant presque doucement, et mes notes s'en sont ressenties.

Enfin, en y réfléchissant, je préfère presque les attaques venimeuses plutôt que de sentir son souffle dans mon cou et ses mains sur mes épaules. J'en frissonne de dégoût rien que d'y penser. Et lui, quand il me voit frissonner en cours, il a un de ces petits sourires en coin. Mais que croit-il ce vieux pervers ? Que j'apprécie de le sentir si proche ?

Pouah, pouah, pouah, beurk ! Quelle horreur !

Mais bon, en compensation, je peux sortir n'importe quelle vacherie à mon professeur détesté, il se contente de rougir de colère... Mais sans jamais me virer de son cours ou enlever des points aux Gryffondors. Bon, il se venge sur les autres, mais je n'en ai rien à faire. J'en ai assez soupé pendant cinq ans...

La seule chose qui m'empêche d'être tout à fait joyeux, cette chose qui me ronge le coeur aussi sûrement qu'un acide, c'est ma dispute avec Ron.

Malgré tous mes efforts pour me rapprocher de lui, ce dernier me fuit comme la peste. Il me regarde tantôt avec colère, tantôt avec dégoût et tantôt avec convoitise.

Savoir que votre meilleur ami ne veut plus vous parler, c'est dur.

Savoir que votre meilleur ami vous guigne, c'est toujours pas facile.

Mais savoir que votre meilleur ami, en plus d'être fâché, ne peut s'empêcher de vous reluquer avec convoitise...

Je secoue la tête, essayant d'empêcher ces larmes traîtresses de couler. Faut dire que j'y arrive pas mal. Je vais bientôt devenir aussi impassible que Heero Yuy (NdA: petit clin d'oeil à Gundam Wing). On prend vite l'habitude de cacher ses sentiments.

Heureusement que j'ai Hermione et Thed.

Heureusement que Malfoy a changé d'attitude.

Mione n'a pas attendu longtemps avant de venir me voir pour s'excuser. Elle m'a parlé pendant au moins une heure sans que je puisse placer un seul mot. On était tous les deux assis près du lac. Je l'écoutais religieusement, attendri de l'entendre s'embrouiller dans ses explications.

Puis, à bout de souffle, elle m'a regardé avec des yeux pleins d'espoir.

Comme si j'allais la rejeter...

Mes amis sont tout pour moi. Sans eux, Harry Potter n'est plus rien.

Alors je lui ai raconté pour la prophétie. Je lui ai dit que moi seul pouvais tuer Voldemort. Que c'était lui ou moi. Que si je n'avais pas le courage de devenir meurtrier, alors c'est moi qui serais tué et il deviendrait le maître du monde. Que je me sentais incapable d'être un assassin. Que je me sentais encore plus faible depuis que j'avais ce corps, plus faible physiquement, plus faible mentalement.

Que j'avais peur.

Elle m'a pris doucement dans ses bras et s'est encore excusée. Puis elle m'a dit que mon pouvoir restait le même, que j'aie un corps féminin ou masculin. Elle est tellement sûre de moi, de ma force magique, de mon courage. Tellement de gens comptent sur moi et j'ai si peur de les décevoir.

Mais ça a suffit à me redonner un peu confiance en moi. Elle m'a fait tester ma magie, et j'ai réalisé que non, rien n'avait changé. Elle m'a aussi démontré que j'avais beau être dans un corps de femme, je gardais ma souplesse et ma musculature acquise par mon entraînement.

J'étais une fille fine et sportive qui pourrait en découdre avec beaucoup de garçons.

Mione est décidément la meilleure pour me toucher. Elle sait toujours trouver les mots justes pour adoucir ma peine.

Je me suis aussi réconcilié avec Thed. Il est venu me présenter ses excuses pour son geste, mais je ne pouvais pas accepter ; il n'était pas celui qui était en tort. Il voulait me consoler et moi, je l'ai repoussé. J'avais mal interprété son geste. Alors à mon tour je lui ai demandé pardon.

On est devenu très proche. Sa présence ne remplace pas Ron, bien sûr, mais elle m'aide à tenir. Quant à Ron, il ne voit pas les choses de la même façon. Il a dit à Hermione que je l'avais vite oublié, qu'il ne me manquait pas. Que maintenant que j'avais Thed, je n'avais plus besoin de lui...

Et moi, je n'arrive même pas à lui en vouloir...

Thed dit que je suis trop gentil.

C'est peut-être vrai.

Mais j'ai trop d'affection pour Ron. J'attends qu'il réagisse enfin, qu'il change d'avis, qu'il me revienne.

Bon, je sais, ça fait un petit peu trop mélodramatique, mais Ron est mon frère, ma première famille, mon compagnon de joie et de galère.

Mais il est quand même hyper têtu.

Les copains de dortoir se retrouvent un peu pris en porte à faux. Alors, pour ne pas les forcer à choisir entre Ron et moi, je me suis également éloigné d'eux. Je sais qu'ils en souffrent.

Surtout Seamus.

Je vois son regard triste quand il me regarde, mais il ne fait pourtant aucun geste pour m'approcher. J'ai l'impression qu'il a un peu peur de moi. Quand j'en ai parlé à Thed, il m'a dit qu'il était amoureux de moi. Mais je n'arrive pas à y croire. D'autant que Thed affirme que Seamus m'aime depuis longtemps, bien avant que je sois devenue une fille.

Du coup, j'ai de la peine pour lui, car je ne le verrais jamais autrement qu'en ami.

J'ai aussi des doutes sur les sentiments de Thed. Mais je préfère ne rien lui demander et qu'il ne me dise rien. Rester dans le doute. Car s'il m'avouait quelque chose, je ne sais pas si je pourrais continuer à rester aussi naturel et à l'aise avec lui.

Je crois qu'il a compris car il se contente de me regarder de ses grands yeux bleus et de prendre soin de moi. J'ai tellement besoin de sa tendresse et de ses attentions, mais j'ai un peu l'impression de profiter de lui.

Quand il me voit hésiter, il me dit doucement de ne pas m'inquiéter, qu'il est mon ami, et qu'en tant qu'ami, je peux m'appuyer sur lui.

C'est vraiment une personne adorable. Je me demande parfois ce qu'il fait à Serpentard. Quand je lui ai dit une fois, il m'a répondu que chacun avait sa part d'ombre. Je n'ai pas insisté, mais si Thed a une part d'ombre, alors les anges ne sont pas si blancs que ça.

Au début de ma transformation, beaucoup de gens m'ont pris pour une fragile brindille à protéger. Encore maintenant, on me considère limite comme une demoiselle en détresse. C'est comique de penser que le Survivant, l'espoir du monde comme aiment à m'appeler les journaux, est passé du statut de héros à celui de princesse à protéger.

Le professeur Rogue était de ceux-là. Pendant nos séances d'entraînement, il me lançait des sorts que même des troisièmes années pourraient contrer. Au début, je n'ai rien dit, espérant que ça lui passerait. Mais non. Ses cours devenaient n'importe quoi (NdA : N'import' nawak ...).

Je perdais mon temps.

Alors, j'ai décidé de lui dire ses quatre vérités en face. Il a eu l'air surpris. Puis il a murmuré « Je ne vois pas ce que vous voulez dire, mademoiselle Potter. ».

Ma rage a monté d'un cran et j'ai quitté la pièce en claquant la porte.

Le lendemain soir, il a commencé son cours comme si de rien n'était, enchaînant les sorts de fillette agrémentés de quelques 'Expelliarmus' sans conviction.

N'en pouvant plus, j'ai éjecté d'un puissant 'Expelliarmus' sa baguette loin de lui, le projetant du même coup sur le mur.

D'un autre sort, je l'ai immobilisé et j'ai pointé ma baguette sur son visage, juste entre les yeux. Mes yeux d'émeraude étaient deux billes de lave alors que ma magie tournoyait entre nous deux, faisant voler nos cheveux.

Il était là, complètement à ma merci, sous l'emprise de mon regard furieux. Doucement, il a baissé les yeux et m'a murmuré « Pardon ». Ça ne m'a même pas choqué. J'étais trop en colère. Je me suis reculé et j'ai ramassé sa baguette que je lui ai tendue.

On a repris l'entraînement et il ne m'a plus fait de cadeau.

Je crois que d'un sens, j'ai gagné son respect.

Enfin, ça ne l'a pas empêché de toujours se frotter à moi en cours. Mais lors de nos entraînements, nous ne jouons plus. Il m'apprend à me battre, à me défendre, à devenir un guerrier.

Le seul que je n'arrive pas à cerner est Malfoy. Il a arrêté ses sarcasmes qu'il m'envoyait à longueur de journée. La plupart du temps, il m'ignore, mais je sens parfois son regard posé sur moi. Je n'arrive pas à déchiffrer ce qu'il pense ; il a un regard assez énigmatique.

En tout cas, je ne ressens plus sa haine comme autrefois. Mais je ne sais pas si ça doit me rassurer. Je ne peux m'empêcher de me méfier et de me demander ce qu'il prépare.

Cependant, j'ai envie de croire qu'il a changé.

Parfois, il me rejoint dans le parc, quand il sait que je suis seul. Il ne me parle pas beaucoup. Il se contente d'être à côté de moi, me rassurant de sa présence. Car oui, malgré toute la réserve que je peux avoir pour lui, sa présence me rassure. Et puis il est un des seuls à me voir encore comme Harry Potter et non pas comme mon ersatz féminin.

Thed n'apprécie pas beaucoup les instants que je passe avec Malfoy. Il ne m'a jamais rien dit, mais je sens ses regards de colère quand il nous voit ensemble. Peut-être a-t-il peur pour moi.

Hermione aussi s'inquiète, me priant de me méfier d'un Malfoy.

Mais j'ai l'impression de me sentir moi quand je suis avec lui.

Je ne suis plus le Survivant. Je ne suis plus Celui-Qui-À-Survécu. Je ne suis plus l'espoir pour la paix. Je ne suis plus Mary Potter.

Je suis moi. Harry James Potter. Jeune sorcier quidam de seize ans.

Et Merlin que ça fait du bien...


	9. Détruire un ange

**Mademoiselle Potter.**

Disclaimer : _« Un jour, j'aurais Harry, Un jour, j'aurais Draco, mais pour l'instant ils sont pas à moi... C'est J.K.R qui les a déjà... »_ (Sur l'air de ''Un jour mon prince viendra''...)

Genre : Vive le Yaoï !

Couple : Mademoiselle Potter et le prince Malfoy.

Merci :

- Toujours et encore merci à mes bétas qui font un travail vraiment génial pour moi.

- Merci à tous les lecteurs et merci pour toutes vos reviews.

**Chapitre 9 : Détruire un ange ne se fera pas impunément.**

Hermione avait essayé pour la millième fois de faire entendre raison à Ron, mais sans succès. On avait l'impression que pour le rouquin, Harry avait disparu le jour même où était apparue une nouvelle élève nommée Mary.

La jeune fille savait que c'était une sorte de protection dont s'entourait Ron pour ne pas devenir fou face à l'attraction qu'il ressentait pour cette Vénus aux formes parfaites.

Comme à chaque fois qu'elle pensait à ça, une douleur lui tordit le ventre et des larmes pointèrent dans ses yeux bruns.

Elle secoua la tête, bien décidée à ne pas se rendre malheureuse à cause de cet idiot de Weasley.

Qu'il reste dans son petit monde utopique, la chute serait d'autant plus rude quand il prendrait conscience qu'il fantasmait sur son meilleur ami.

Cependant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de fuir Ron. Le voir fixer sans retenue Harry, l'entendre parler des magnifiques yeux verts, des cheveux d'ombre si doux, de la taille fine, des formes plus qu'appétissantes... Elle en avait des nausées rien que d'y penser.

La paroi fragile dont elle avait entouré son coeur pour se protéger se fendillait un peu plus à chaque fois.

Ne pouvait-il pas au moins faire un effort ? Elle aussi avait du mal à appeler Harry par ce prénom si masculin. Elle aussi avait tendance à oublier qu'avant, la jeune fille avec qui elle passait tant de temps était un garçon tout ce qu'il y a de plus viril et attirant. Elle aussi pensait de plus en plus à Harry comme à sa meilleure amie.

Mais elle se forçait à réagir. Pour lui. Pour atténuer ses douleurs et ses doutes.

Ron était égoïste. Il ne pensait qu'à son petit confort sans se préoccuper de la souffrance de son meilleur ami.

Meilleur ami.

Tu parles.

Il ne méritait pas ce titre.

Sans parler de sa souffrance à elle.

Toute à ses réflexions, Hermione était arrivée dans le parc où elle savait qu'elle trouverait Harry. Il y passait de plus en plus de temps, se renfermant petit à petit sur lui-même.

Hermione n'était pas dupe, elle voyait bien que son ami s'éloignait des Gryffondors pour ne pas qu'ils aient à choisir entre lui et Ron. Sa nouvelle amitié avec Théodore ne remplacerait jamais la complicité qui l'avait lié avec les garçons de son dortoir. Elle avait un peu peur qu'il ne finisse par s'attacher au Serpentard comme on s'accroche à une bouée de sauvetage, ce qui risquait de finir très mal pour tous les deux.

Elle finit par dénicher Harry près du lac, en compagnie de Draco Malfoy.

Encore un qu'elle n'arrivait pas à cerner. Que cherchait-il auprès d'Harry ? Essayait-il de gagner sa confiance pour le faire souffrir après ? Était-il sérieux ? La jeune fille ne pouvait s'empêcher de se méfier de ce Mangemort en puissance.

Plus elle s'approchait et puis elle se rendait compte que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Harry était comme prostré, ses bras minces enserrant ses jambes, son menton posé sur ses genoux. Malfoy se tenait à côté de lui, une main posée sur l'épaule du Gryffondor, lui parlant tout bas.

Quand il la vit arriver, il se leva d'un bond et s'approcha d'elle d'un pas vif.

« Granger, enfin, te voilà. Il faut que tu lui parles. Il ne veut rien me dire. Je sais qu'il a mal mais je ne sais pas où. Je ne sais plus quoi faire. »

La jeune fille vit comme une lueur d'inquiétude dans les yeux gris habituellement si froids. Draco Malfoy ne serait donc pas indifférent au Survivant... Mais lequel le touchait ? Son ennemi de toujours ou la délicate créature qu'il était devenu ?

Elle ne prit pas plus de temps pour réfléchir et s'agenouilla devant son ami qui leva des yeux brillants de douleur vers elle.

« Harry, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

- Mione.. Je... Je... »

Il jeta un regard inquiet à Malfoy qui était resté à côté. D'un geste exaspéré, Hermione fit signe au Serpentard de partir, ce qu'il fit après de longues secondes d'hésitation. Puis la jeune fille se tourna de nouveau vers le brun.

« Harry. Dis-moi ce que tu as...

- C'est rien... J'ai... J'ai juste mal au ventre.

- Oh... Je vois... Tu... Tu sais quoi faire ?

- Oui, répondit le jeune homme en rougissant. Mme Pomfresh m'en avait parlé. Elle m'avait aussi dit que je risquais d'avoir mal parce que c'était... Tu vois... Les premières... Mais je ne pensais pas que ça ferait si mal. Je ne peux plus me lever. J'ai l'impression que mon ventre se déchire.

- Bon, tu m'accompagnes à l'infirmerie. Mme Pomfresh te donnera quelque chose pour te soulager. Et puis tu te reposeras un peu. T'es blanc comme un linge. Tu crois que tu vas pouvoir marcher ?

- Je vais essayer. Après tout, c'est pas un fichu mal de ventre qui va anéantir Harry Potter. »

Mais le jeune homme était bien loin d'être aussi confiant que ce qu'il disait. Il se releva, à demi plié, les bras serrés sur son ventre plat. Soutenu par Hermione, il avança à petits pas douloureux jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

Une fois arrivé, il s'effondra sur un lit, se pelotonnant en foetus sur les draps blancs. Devinant immédiatement ce qui se passait, l'infirmière lui fit boire une potion et posa un cataplasme chaud sur son ventre crispé.

« C'est tous les mois comme ça ? Murmura le garçon en grimaçant.

- Eh bien, ça dépend des filles. Mais la prochaine fois, n'attends pas pour venir me voir, je pourrais soulager la douleur avant que tu ne te retrouves plié en deux dans le parc... »

Harry rougit légèrement, avant de s'endormir sous le coup de la potion.

Théodore était inquiet. Il n'avait pas vu Harry depuis le matin. Le jeune homme n'était même pas descendu pour le déjeuner.

Finalement, il s'approcha du groupe des Gryffondors pour leur demander des nouvelles. C'est ainsi qu'il apprit que le Survivant se reposait à l'infirmerie, mais qu'il n'y avait rien de grave.

Un peu soulagé, il attendit avec impatience de revoir celui sans qui les journées étaient grises et froides.

Plusieurs Serpentards essayèrent de lui parler mais il ne prit même pas la peine de leur répondre. D'ailleurs, ils n'insistèrent pas.

Seul l'un d'eux s'incrusta dans son petit espace vide d'Harry.

Il leva ses yeux bleus pour fusiller celui qui osait rester, plongeant dans deux prunelles d'argent.

Malfoy.

Il n'y avait que lui pour l'ennuyer ainsi.

« Draco, tu ne vois pas que t'es pas le bienvenu.

- Non, désolé.

- Bin maintenant, tu le sais, alors dégage.

- T'es sourd ou quoi ?

- Putain, t'es chiant comme mec. Va voir autre part si j'y suis.

- T'es inquiet ?

- Quoi ? »

Théodore se tourna violemment vers Draco, le fusillant du regard. Ce dernier ne se démonta pas. Il continuait à le fixer, une lueur taquine dans ses yeux gris. Sa voix habituellement froide était presque douce quand il reprit.

« Tu l'aimes.

- C'est une question ?

- Non.

- Et toi ?

- Quoi moi ?

- Toi aussi tu l'aimes ?

- Tu vois un Malfoy aimer un Potter ?

- Peut-être pas, mais un Draco aimer un Harry, pourquoi pas... »

Le blond ne lui répondit pas, un étrange sourire aux lèvres.

« Qui aimes-tu, Théo. Harry, ou la demoiselle qu'il est devenu ?

- Pour moi, Mary Potter n'existe pas.

- Alors c'est Harry que tu aimes. Mais lui, que pense-t-il de toi ?

- Il n'est pas gay.

- Je sais. Méfie-toi, Théo. Ne t'attache pas trop. Tu ne seras jamais heureux avec lui.

- Auprès de lui, je serais toujours heureux, même si je ne dois rester qu'un ami jusqu'à la fin.

- Tu dois vraiment beaucoup l'aimer.

- Je donnerais ma vie pour lui.

- Se rend-il seulement compte de la chance qu'il a ? Si c'est vraiment une chance, un tel amour. Un amour aussi passionné. J'aurais tendance à dire ''danger''... Quelle est la frontière entre adoration et fanatisme ? »

Théodore était comme statufié. Il regarda Draco lui faire un sourire ironique avant de se relever et de s'éloigner. Au bout de quelques pas, le jeune homme se retourna et lui envoya un léger signe de la main, le genre de signe qui veut à la fois tout et rien dire.

Le Serpentard brun sentit son coeur se glacer alors que des gouttes froides glissaient dans le creux de son dos.

Que cherchait-il, ce fils de chien ? Il voulait lui faire peur ? Il voulait l'éloigner de Potter pour le garder rien que pour lui ? L'avait-il vraiment percé à jour ou cherchait-il à le déstabiliser ?

Un rictus de rage traversa le visage fin du jeune homme, alors qu'il murmurait tout bas :

« Je ne te laisserais pas tout détruire, Malfoy. Harry est à moi. Rien qu'à moi. Tu n'es qu'un parasite que je n'hésiterai pas à écraser s'il me gène. Je te hais. Je hais ta gueule de jeune premier. Je hais ta perspicacité. Ton intelligence te perdra. Si jamais tu t'avises à trop fourrer ton nez dans mes affaires, tu n'auras plus assez de force pour regretter. »

Alors que la haine envahissait son coeur, un ange brun apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte, la peau encore un peu pâle. Instantanément, toute colère disparut du visage du Serpentard, remplacée par une expression de pur bonheur. Oubliés les mots de Draco, oubliés les inquiétudes et les doutes, oubliées les menaces et la rancoeur.

Ne restait plus que l'immense amour qu'il avait pour Harry et la joie de voir son timide sourire étirer ses lèvres rosées, un sourire uniquement adressé à lui.

Dans un geste plein de gaieté, il s'approcha de celui qui rongeait chaque seconde de sa vie, remplissant son coeur d'or en fusion.

Celui pour qui il pourrait mourir.

Celui pour qui il pourrait tuer aussi.

Si seulement Harry pouvait avoir conscience des sentiments violents qui le consumaient, il pourrait peut-être se protéger de lui, de sa violence.

Car derrière son amour, derrière sa haine et sa jalousie, derrière son apparente placidité, Théodore Nott était une âme déchirée.

Il allait détruire Harry. Il allait le faire souffrir. Il allait brûler ses ailes d'ange. Il allait éteindre la parcelle de vie de ces yeux d'émeraude.

Mais il ne pouvait rien faire pour arrêter la machine. Il n'avait pas la force de lutter contre ses pensées noires et sanglantes. Il n'avait pas la force de s'éloigner de celui qu'il aurait tant voulu voir heureux mais qu'il allait briser.

Le protéger de lui même.

Oui, il allait détruire Harry, se détruisant lui-même à petit feu. À vouloir brûler les ailes d'un ange, il finirait consumé de douleur.


	10. Le Corpura Mina

**Mademoiselle Potter.**

Disclaimer :_Non, non, rien à changé, tout, tout n'est pas à moué... _Snif, tout est à la grande J.K.R.

Genre : SSSSlashhhhhhhh.

Couple : C'est sensé être un Drary, mais dans ce chapitre... Draco, il est pas là quand Harry a besoin de lui...

Merci :

- Merci à mes bétas, à leurs encouragements, leurs corrections, et aux petits messages qu'elles me laissent dans leurs corrections, qui me touchent beaucoup et me font rire.

- Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent depuis déjà 10 chapitres.

- Merci pour vos nombreuses reviews.

Attention : il existe une scène de violence dans ce chapitre. Âme sensible s'abstenir...

**Chapitre 10 : Le Corpura Mina.**

C'était le jour idéal. Cela faisait une semaine que la potion était prête, attendant dans une petite bouteille de verre. Les vacances de Noël venaient de commencer et le lendemain, l'école se viderait d'une grande quantité d'élèves.

Mais comme tous les ans, Harry ne rentrait pas chez lui. Il était en train de discuter avec Granger, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Théodore resserra un peu plus sa poigne sur le flacon.

Ce soir, une grande fête était organisée pour fêter les vacances. Dumbledore avait décidé de mettre un peu de légèreté dans les coeurs.

En fait, c'était une sorte de grand bal où les élèves sortiraient les vêtements du dimanche.

Il y aurait des danses, il y aurait un repas pantagruélique, il y aurait des boissons.

Avec la foule, avec l'insouciance, il serait extrêmement facile de verser la potion dans le verre du Gryffondor. Ensuite, il suffirait de lui donner rendez-vous dans la Salle sur Demande.

Oui, le plan était parfait. Tout était prêt.

Alors pourquoi ressentait-il une telle appréhension, une telle angoisse, comme s'il était en train de faire la plus horrible des erreurs ?

« C'EST... HORS... DE... QUESTION !

- Mais enfin, Harry !

- J'ai dit Non !

- Mais Dumbledore...

- J'en ai rien à faire de ce sadique pervers croulant sous son vieil âge.

- Harry !

- J'm'en fous, si c'est comme ça, je n'y vais pas à c'te putain de fête...

- Tu pourrais faire un effort quand même !

- Ah non, tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi ! Tu n'crois pas que j'attire déjà assez l'attention comme ça ?

- Mais tu n'as pas le choix, Harry. C'est un bal et il y a des règles !

- Et bien moi, je n'irais pas et puis c'est tout. »

Un léger sourire vint fleurir sur les lèvres de la jeune fille. Avec son pli boudeur et ses sourcils froncés, Harry ressemblait à une enfant en colère.

« Je te croyais un courageux Gryffondor, pas un craintif Serpentard.

- Hermione, pas de ça avec moi.

- Enfin, Harry, on dirait que c'est la mer à boire ! Tu te rends compte au moins que tu te braques pour rien ?

- Non, pas pour rien.

- Si pour rien.

- Non.

- SI !

- (soupir)

- Allez, Harry... De toute manière, si tu ne viens pas, je ne viens pas !

- Bah pourquoi ?

- Tu veux que je me coltine Ron toute la soirée ? Je n'suis pas une roue de secours qu'il peut utiliser quand tu n'es pas là. C'est avec toi que je veux y aller.

- Mais je suis une fille, Hermione. Je ne pourrais même pas t'inviter à danser.

- Et pourquoi pas ? » Demanda la jeune fille, un sourire mutin aux lèvres.

Harry la fixa, avant de sourire à son tour. Vue comme ça, la soirée pourrait être comique. De plus, il savait qu'Hermione souffrait beaucoup du comportement de Ron, alors s'il pouvait lui changer les idées...

« Bon c'est d'accord.

- Ouais ! Je t'adore Harry !

- Mais attention, pas question que tu me files n'importe quoi !

- Mais non... »

Et c'est ainsi que deux heures plus tard, des cris outragés retentissaient dans le dortoir de la célèbre Mademoiselle Potter.

« NON, NON, ET NON !

- Mais Harry !

- Je ne mettrais pas ça. C'est hors de question. Plutôt embrasser Rogue.

- Quoi ?

- Laisse tomber, soupira le jeune homme. En tout cas, ni ça, ni ça, ni ça...

- Si tu refuses tout, il ne restera plus rien... Laisse-moi réfléchir un peu. J'ai trouvé ! Attends que je la cherche. Regarde !

- Euh...

- Ah non, tu ne peux pas la refuser, celle-là ! Elle est parfaite. En plus, elle est toute neuve. C'était un cadeau de Viktor...

- Viktor Krum ?

- Oups... (rougit). Je ne pouvais tout de même pas la refuser, se défendit alors Hermione. Et puis je n'ai jamais pu la mettre. Trop grande. Il devait me prendre pour un mannequin. Mais pour toi, elle sera parfaite.

- Hermione, je ne suis plus sûre de vouloir le faire. »

La jeune fille sourit tendrement à son ami(e) avant de l'embrasser sur la joue avec douceur. Évidemment, Harry ne put résister à tant de gentillesse et fila se changer dans sa salle de bain. Il avait beau avoir un corps féminin, il restait pudique face au regard de sa meilleure amie !

Il fallut attendre encore deux heures avant que les deux Gryffondors ne sortent enfin de la chambre du Survivant.

Ron discutait avec Seamus, Neville et Dean, l'oeil fixé sur la porte de la Grande Salle. Il l'attendait. Mais allait-elle seulement venir ?

Il s'était promis d'obtenir un slow de la jeune fille. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle le fuyait comme ça. On avait l'impression qu'elle lui en voulait pour quelque chose, mais il ne savait pas vraiment quoi.

Il attrapa un verre sur la table et se mit à boire doucement la boisson sucrée. Lorsque le silence se fit dans la salle, il sut que c'était elle.

Il leva les yeux et vit d'abord Hermione, mais son regard ne s'attarda pas sur son amie. Derrière elle, un peu en retrait, les yeux baissés, se tenait Mary.

La jeune fille était tout simplement sublime. Elle qui se cachait habituellement derrière un jean et un pull informe avait sorti le grand jeu ce soir. Une robe sexy à souhait, une coiffure qui dévoilait son cou délicat, un léger maquillage, des chaussures qui mettaient en valeur ses chevilles fines... Mmmm. Elle était l'image même du désir. Et puis cette petite rougeur sur ses joues, comme si elle était gênée de la situation. Cette fille était une tentatrice née. Sous ses airs de ne pas y toucher, elle était sûre de son charme et en jouait d'une façon discrète mais très efficace.

Mais Ron ne se laisserait pas prendre à son petit jeu. Il savait que cette fille avait un tempérament de braise et il se dévouerait sans problème pour le dévoiler...

Seamus fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il vit le regard presque lubrique que Ron posait sur Harry. Énervé, il se plaça devant son compagnon de chambre, lui cachant la vision de leur ami.

« Seamus, dégage, tu me gênes.

- Ron, quand arrêteras-tu de faire le con. Tu sais sur qui tu baves là ? Tu te rends seulement compte de la personne sur laquelle tu as envie de sauter ?

- Bah oui, c'est Mary.

- Harry, Ron. La fille que tu dévisages comme un objet sexuel est Harry, ton meilleur ami ! Mais réveille-toi à la fin ! Quand tu l'auras perdu, ce sera trop tard !

- Fous-moi la paix Seamus. », ragea Ronald en poussant violemment le jeune homme, fuyant celui qui voulait l'empêcher d'admirer la bombe qui accaparait toute l'attention de la salle.

Le Gryffondor poussa un soupir, inquiet pour ses amis. Pourquoi Ron était-il aussi têtu ? Pourquoi fonctionnait-il avec ses hormones et non plus avec son coeur ? Seamus se rendait bien compte de la souffrance d'Harry.

Il commençait à en avoir assez de supporter Ron et de voir s'éloigner, impuissant, celui qui occupait une place particulière dans son coeur.

D'une démarche pas vraiment assurée, il se fraya un passage parmi les élèves, essayant d'atteindre les deux jeunes filles qui attiraient tous les regards. Enfin parvenu à leurs côtés, il se dépêcha de disperser le groupe d'admirateurs.

« Allez, c'est bon. Vous les étouffez. Allez voir ailleurs, ce ne sont pas des bêtes de foire. Allez zou, du balai... »

Quand enfin les trois amis purent respirer, Hermione lui adressa son merveilleux sourire.

« Oh, merci Seam. J'ai cru qu'on allait le dévorer sur place. Faut dire que Harry est vraiment magnifique dans cette robe.

- Je te l'avais dit, Mione. Je n'aurais jamais dû venir...

- Je t'avais dit que le serpent attirerait les regards, mais tu as insisté pour le mettre sur la robe.

- J'ai l'impression qu'il me protège au cas où certains voudraient m'approcher de trop près, murmura Harry à voix basse.

- C'est sûr qu'il n'inspire pas confiance. En tout cas, tu ne te défiles pas. On n'y est pour rien si Dumbledore a dit que tu ne pouvais venir au bal qu'en robe, et je n'allais pas te laisser te morfondre dans ta chambre. De toute façon, tu ne vas pas t'enfermer parce que trois frustrés sont incapables de se tenir !

- Elle a raison, Harry. Et puis ne t'inquiète pas, je me nomme garde du corps officiel de ces deux demoiselles pour la soirée ! »

Harry lui rendit son timide sourire, puis lui murmura : « Tu m'as manqué Seam... ».

N'en pouvant plus, l'irlandais attira son ami contre lui dans une étreinte amicale. « Toi aussi tu m'as manqué, Harry. Pardonne-moi de ne pas être venu avant... »

Ils discutèrent un moment autour d'un verre, rattrapant comme ils le pouvaient le temps perdu.

Au bout d'un moment, Harry lança un regard espiègle à Hermione. Puis, se tournant de nouveau vers Seamus, il déclara d'une voix malicieuse :

« Bon, c'est pas le tout. Mais Hermione est en compagnie de deux beaux jeunes hommes et aucun ne l'a encore invitée à danser ! »

Se retournant de nouveau vers son amie, il s'inclina respectueusement et lui demanda d'une voix très sérieuse que démentaient ses émeraudes pleines d'humour si elle acceptait de danser avec lui. Sous le regard ébahi des élèves présents, Hermione acquiesça avec un grand sourire.

Abandonné par les deux Gryffondors, Seamus ne put que les regarder valser, étonné et impuissant, également un peu jaloux. Mais très vite, son caractère enjoué reprit le dessus et il se mit à admirer le spectacle de cet étrange couple qui dégageait tant de grâce et de sensualité.

Draco Malfoy avait enfin réussi à reprendre son masque d'indifférence et de froideur.

Lorsqu'Harry était arrivé, il était resté au moins dix minutes figé, les yeux grands ouverts fixés sur le Gryffondor... Il avait fallu que Pansy lui croche le bras pour qu'il sorte de sa torpeur.

En effet, la jeune femme était sa cavalière pour la soirée, en tout bien tout honneur bien sûr. Draco avait un peu l'impression de la faire espérer pour rien, mais la jeune fille avait insisté pour qu'ils y aillent ensemble, entre amis.

Au bout d'un moment, Finnigan avait réussi à disperser la foule qui s'était agglutinée autour de Potter et de Granger, lui permettant de détailler à loisir la superbe tenue qu'arborait Harry, une tenue qui mettait en valeur ses traits fins et sa beauté.

Il s'était glissé dans une robe noire qui le moulait jusqu'aux hanches, avant de descendre jusqu'aux mollets. Sur le côté droit, une fente laissait parfois apparaître, selon les mouvements du tissu, une jambe longue et fine. Le bustier, assez serré, était retenu par deux bretelles légères.

Mais le plus surprenant était le serpent qui s'enroulait le long du corps. Pas vraiment un dessin, pas vraiment une broderie, il semblait presque vivre sur le tissu, ondulant dès que le jeune homme bougeait. Sa tête se nichait juste au dessus de son sein droit. Son corps disparaissait dans son dos, revenant pour cintrer la robe de deux spirales lâches autour de la taille et des hanches, la queue disparaissant dans l'échancrure de la jupe. Il scintillait doucement, ses écailles vertes semblant presque réelles.

Son unique oeil visible était une émeraude éclatante. De temps en temps, une petite langue rouge dardait, faisant siffler l'air autour.

C'était envoûtant. Véritablement sublime. Un mélange subtil de sensualité et de danger.

Pour parfaire sa tenue, Harry avait passé un ruban de velours noir autour de son cou, duquel pendait une émeraude, sa couleur étant l'exacte réplique des yeux du serpent et du Survivant.

Ses escarpins à talons légers entouraient par un lien de cuir ses chevilles fines.

Il avait relevé ses cheveux en un chignon haut qui laissait échapper autour de son visage des mèches folles, une coiffure savante pour essayer de canaliser sa chevelure indomptable.

L'aspect un peu sauvage de celle-ci, ajouté à la présence inquiétante du reptile, lui donnait un air inaccessible.

Pour compléter cette tenue, de délicates fleurs de frangipanier étaient piquées dans son chignon alors qu'un maquillage léger mettait en valeur les lèvres pleines et les yeux de jade.

Comment ne pas succomber devant une beauté pareille ? D'autant plus qu'à travers ces traits parfaits, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de deviner ceux tout aussi envoûtant du « vrai » Harry.

Merlin que c'était difficile... Draco, gay pur et dur, devenait guimauve lorsqu'il croisait le minois féminin de Potter. Mais que lui arrivait-il donc ? À la rentrée, il était Draco Malfoy, ennemi de Potter, gay, mais pas fou au point de fantasmer sur un Gryffondor (ou en tout cas, c'est ce dont il voulait se convaincre). Et maintenant, il en venait à faire des rêves érotiques d'un certain Survivant se transformant en fille devant ses yeux, sans que cela ne diminue sa libido.

C'est sûr, Harry avait dû l'envoûter d'une manière ou d'une autre. Ce n'était pas possible autrement.

Parce que, qu'il fantasme sur le corps musclé de Potter, c'était une chose. Qu'il bave sur les courbes de son pendant féminin, c'était aussi plausible. Mais qu'il cherche à se rapprocher d'Harry, qu'il lui parle, qu'il désire son amitié, voire plus (quoi ? Non non.. pas plus, juste l'amitié...), alors là, le monde tournait vraiment à l'envers...

Fatigué de sentir Pansy le tirer par le bras, Draco finit par se laisser entraîner sur la piste de danse.

Il ne manqua cependant pas le petit spectacle de Potter dansant avec Granger, puis fixa avec (jalousie, envie ?) étonnement le Gryffondor danser avec Finnigan et Théodore. Ce qui le (rassurait ?) faisait rire, c'était de voir que Potter avait l'air gêné et désespéré de danser avec ses amis, mais il obéissait, semble-t-il, aux yeux suppliants de la Sang-de-Bourbe.

Décidément, Poudlard tournait vraiment à l'envers...

Et le Serpentard, sans s'en rendre vraiment compte, mangeait des yeux Harry Potter, comme s'il avait voulu graver très profondément ses traits dans sa tête et dans son coeur avant de partir dans son château familial pour les vacances.

Il l'avait tenu enlacé pour des tours de danse inoubliables. Bien sûr, entre deux, il avait dû supporter de le voir dans les bras de ce minable de Finnigan, mais ainsi va la vie... Un bonheur pour un malheur rendu.

Mais rien ne pourrait gâcher ce sentiment de plénitude qu'il ressentait alors qu'il serrait contre lui l'objet de son amour infini. Sentir la peau douce de ses bras, sentir son corps fin et musclé... Il en tressaillait presque. Plus le contact avec Harry s'éternisait, et plus sa conscience se faisait silencieuse. Les warning qu'elle essayait de lui transmettre avaient fini par s'éteindre. Tous les doutes, la honte et les hésitations avaient disparu, cédant la place à un désir grandissant.

Il prit énormément sur lui pour tenir jusqu'à la fin de la soirée sans l'attirer dans un coin désert pour tenter de l'embrasser. Il était tellement attirant ce soir. Magnifique. Le joyau le plus pur, un joyau qu'il devait protéger du regard plein de convoitise des sorciers de Poudlard.

C'était son trésor. À lui. (NdA : ''mon precccieux...'' dixit Gollum dans _Le Seigneur des Anneaux._)

Rongeant son frein, il vit arriver les quatre heures du matin avec soulagement. Lorsque Finnigan déclara qu'il allait se coucher, il l'aurait embrassé, d'autant plus que Granger et Harry décidèrent d'y aller aussi.

« Un dernier verre pour la route ? »

Trois sourires lui répondirent. Il alla donc chercher les boissons, prenant bien soin de verser la potion du 'Corpura Mina' dans le verre destiné à Harry.

Heureusement que le liquide était indétectable ; le Survivant n'y vit que du feu.

Puis les quatre jeunes se séparèrent, Théodore laissant les Gryffondors rejoindre leur dortoir.

Arrivé dans sa chambre, Harry trouva un mot de Ron qui l'invitait à le rejoindre à la Salle sur Demande vers 4h15 pour qu'ils se parlent. Regardant sa montre, il vit qu'il avait juste le temps d'y aller.

C'est un Gryffondor un peu anxieux qui ouvrit le panneau menant à la salle secrète. Que pouvait donc lui vouloir Ron ? Il espérait que son ami ait retrouvé la raison.

Le rouquin l'accueillit avec un sourire presque triste auquel répondit aussitôt Harry.

« Alors, tu as eu mon message ?

- Oui, je l'ai trouvé sur mon lit en rentrant. »

Les deux jeunes gens se regardèrent un moment sans rien dire.

« Il va être l'heure, Harry. Je suis désolé pour tout. Je ne peux plus arrêter, c'est trop tard.

- Mais de quoi tu parles, Ron ? Je ne comprends pas.

- Mais tu vas vite comprendre, Harry. « _Tea corporo seira mio per eol Corpura Mina_. »

Un éclat argenté entoura le corps d'Harry qui se sentit soudainement très faible. Ses jambes le lâchèrent et il s'écroula sur le sol. Par ses yeux brumeux, il vit les yeux bleus de son ami le fixer avec douceur et sentit sa main caresser tendrement sa joue.

« Ron ?

- Non, Harry. Je ne suis pas Ron. Mais je ne pouvais pas te laisser me voir. Tu comptes trop pour que je risque de te perdre.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

- Harry, je sais que tu connais le Polynectar.

- Mais... Qui es-tu ?

- Je suis désolé petit coeur, mais cela restera secret.

- Que... Que me veux-tu ?

- Toi. Je te veux, toi. Pardonne-moi, mon ange. Mais tu es aussi fautif que moi, tu m'attires, tu me souris, mais tu refuses de me donner plus. Tu tenterais le diable Harry, et moi je ne suis qu'un faible humain.

- C'est toi qui m'as transformé ?

- Si j'avais pu faire autrement, crois bien que jamais je n'aurais touché un seul cheveux de ton corps parfait.

- Pourquoi ? Je ne comprends rien. »

Le rouquin se pencha en avant et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Harry était comme paralysé. Il hurlait à l'intérieur mais était incapable de s'enlever de la prise de son agresseur.

« Je t'en pris, arrête... »

Mais l'autre ne tint pas compte de sa requête et déchira lentement la longue robe noire.

« Tu sais que tu étais très beau ce soir ?

- Lâche-moi. Tu te trompes de cible. Je ne suis pas la poupée brune que tu crois voir.

- Je sais Harry, et j'aurais certainement plus de plaisir si j'avais ton beau corps musclé sous les doigts. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, j'en profiterai plus tard. »

À ces mots, Harry ne put s'empêcher de frémir. Il sentait les doigts de l'autre qui parcouraient son corps. La nausée le prit, mais ses membres engourdis refusaient de s'éloigner des caresses honteuses qu'il recevait.

« S'il te plaît, je t'en supplie, ne fais pas ça, murmura-t-il.

- Je te promets d'être très doux, mon ange. Mais le temps tourne, alors laisse-toi aimer. Laisse-moi t'aimer.

- Non, non, pas ça, je t'en pris, tout mais pas ça !

- Je savais que tu étais quelqu'un d'extraordinaire. Tu sais que normalement, tu ne devrais même pas pouvoir me supplier ?

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ?

- Harry, comprends-moi bien, je dois partir avant la fin du polynectar, alors pardonne-moi. _'Silencio'. _»

Harry n'eut d'autre possibilité que de fermer les yeux et de subir sans pouvoir réagir l'assaut de son bourreau. Les larmes coulant de ses paupières closes, il serrait les poings et mordait ces lèvres qui ne pouvaient désormais plus hurler son désespoir.

Il était comme un pantin, mais un pantin capable de ressentir tout ce que l'autre lui faisait subir.

Après un temps qui lui parut avoir duré une éternité, il sentit son agresseur se relever et caresser avec une tendresse infinie ses lèvres meurtries et ses joues humides.

« Puisses-tu me pardonner un jour, Harry. Je mourrais si tu devais me regarder avec haine. Je t'aime à en crever. »

Et sur ces mots cruels, il le laissa, détruit, dans la petite salle vide.

Oui, cruels, car comment supporter tant de violence lorsqu'elle est mêlée à autant d'amour ? Comment réussir à haïr et souhaiter la mort de celui qui vous a fait tant de mal quand derrière chaque souffrance, chaque souillure se cachaient des gestes pleins de douceur et des caresses délicates.

Alors que son coeur hurlait de douleur et de honte, il recevait en retour un regard rempli de regret et de sollicitude, comme si son bourreau était obligé de l'agresser alors qu'il ne le voulait pas.

Comme si son bourreau était celui qui souffrait le plus.

C'est ce qui détruisit Harry, cette dualité entre deux sensations totalement opposées, ce sentiment d'être responsable du malheur de son agresseur, cette impression que tout était de sa faute.

Sans s'en rentre compte, par la douceur qu'il avait montrée envers Harry, par l'amour qu'il lui avait transmis lors d'un acte aussi barbare, Théodore avait précipité le jeune homme dans un abysse de désespoir. Lui qui avait voulu détruire Harry pour le soutenir ensuite était loin de savoir qu'il avait plus que réussi sa mission.


	11. Vivre après ça

**Mademoiselle Potter.**

Disclaimer : J'ai fait un rêve, où Harry et Draco étaient à moi... Tout à coup, une dame est apparue, dans une grande cape noire, et m'a dit : « Je suis la grande JK Rowling. Ces personnages ne seront jamais à toi. Hahahaha! ». Puis elle a disparu dans un tourbillon de fumée âcre. Je me suis alors réveillée en sursaut...

Genre : Slash.

Couple : Toujours un Drary, mais Draco est en vacances...

Merci :

- Merci à mes bétas, je vous adore les filles !

- Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent depuis le début.

- Merci pour vos nombreuses reviews.

**Chapitre 11 : Vivre après ça.**

Lorsqu'Hermione descendit pour le petit-déjeuner, la grande salle était étrangement vide.

Pas étonnant après la soirée de la veille.

Elle pensait y retrouver Harry car il dormait peu, assailli tôt le matin par des cauchemars violents. Pour une fois, il avait dû réussir à dormir plus longtemps.

Après un petit-déjeuner frugal, elle décida de remonter dans la salle commune des Gryffondors.

Voyant qu'elle était aussi vide que la Grande Salle, la jeune fille s'allongea sur un fauteuil devant la cheminée et finit par s'endormir.

Elle fut réveillée par le brouhaha des élèves qui envahissaient petit à petit le lieu. Ambiance festive mais tendue d'un départ en vacances.

De leur année, elle était la seule Gryffondor à rester, outre Harry. D'habitude, Ron préférait tenir compagnie à son meilleur ami, mais cette année, le rouquin n'était plus le même. Lorsqu'elle lui avait demandé pourquoi il partait, il l'avait regardée, surpris, puis avait murmuré : « Mais tu sais qu'Harry nous a abandonné... » avant de tourner les talons.

À 11h30, tout le monde était déjà parti pour la gare, sauf Seamus qui tournait en rond dans la salle commune.

« Seam, tu vas être en retard ! Le train part dans un quart d'heure !

- J'attends Harry ! Je ne peux pas partir sans lui souhaiter de bonnes vacances. Et puis, il fait quoi ? Il sait qu'on part, il pourrait au moins nous accompagner ! Il s'en fout de nous ou quoi ?

- Seamus ! Harry a besoin de sommeil ! Tu ne peux pas lui en vouloir s'il ne s'est pas réveillé !

- Je sais Mione. Mais je n'arrive pas à partir. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je ne peux pas partir sans l'avoir vu !

- Bon, aller, on va le chercher... »

Avec un soupir, Hermione monta vers la chambre de son ami. Après avoir frappé plusieurs fois à la porte sans succès, elle se tourna, interrogative, vers l'irlandais.

« Il doit dormir profondément.

- Tu ne connais pas son passe ? » Murmura d'un ton implorant le jeune homme.

Hermione hésita un instant. D'un sens, elle avait des remords à entrer sans autorisation dans la chambre d'Harry. Peut-être dormait-il en petite tenue ? Peut-être se changeait-il ? Mais d'un autre côté, elle était également inquiète du silence de son ami. Ne pas voir Harry levé à cette heure était vraiment très inhabituel.

C'est presque dans un chuchotement qu'elle prononça « Apparence. »

Le panneau de bois s'ouvrit sur une chambre très simple, décorée aux couleurs de Gryffondor.

La chambre était vide, le lit impeccable.

Seul témoin d'un passage depuis la veille, une longue robe noire qui gisait sur le sol.

Dans la pièce à côté, on entendait le bruit d'une douche.

Hermione s'approcha doucement de la porte de la salle de bain et frappa, appelant le jeune homme, mais personne ne lui répondit. Elle insista, augmentant l'intensité de sa voix et de ses coups, mais de l'autre côté du panneau, c'était le silence total.

Elle était en train de désespérer quand elle entendit Seamus l'appeler d'une drôle de voix.

Se retournant, elle le vit fixer la robe, un air effaré sur le visage.

La jeune femme sentit son coeur cogner plus fort dans sa poitrine. S'approchant du vêtement, elle remarqua qu'il était déchiré sur une bonne longueur, le reste étant en piteux état.

Mais le plus effrayant était le serpent qui le parait : l'animal, si fier et vivant la veille, semblait terne et mort sur le tissu. Un simple dessin macabre sur une robe en lambeaux.

Hermione regarda Seamus d'un air affolé avant de se précipiter vers la salle de bain. Elle tambourina à la porte, mais devant l'absence de réponse, elle déverrouilla le battant grâce à un 'Alohomora' et entra en trombe dans la pièce.

La première chose qui la frappa fut l'odeur âcre qui la prit à la gorge.

Puis, elle remarqua le miroir brisé en mille éclats, taché du sang perdu par des poings vengeurs.

De longues mèches noires tapissaient le sol de pierre.

Alors seulement, elle tourna la tête vers la douche.

Harry était là, recroquevillé au sol, offert au jet puissant. Son visage était pâle comme la mort alors que son corps entier était rouge, griffé, blessé. En de nombreux endroits, des traces sanglantes parsemaient sa peau à vif. Ses cheveux courts qui retombaient sur son front et ses joues semblaient protéger de leur écran mince le jeune homme brisé.

Hermione se précipita vers lui mais fut arrêtée par la température de l'eau : celle-ci était gelée.

Elle éteignit le robinet et couvrit son ami d'une grosse serviette tout en l'appelant de plus en plus fort.

À bout de nerf devant l'absence de réaction du jeune homme, elle se mit à crier d'une voix à demi hystérique, suppliant Seamus de venir.

En voyant la scène, l'irlandais éloigna délicatement Hermione avant de se pencher vers Harry. Il le frictionna énergiquement puis il le prit dans ses bras.

« Hermione, va étendre ce peignoir sur le lit, s'il te plaît. »

La préfète s'exécuta, soulagée que Seamus prenne en charge les événements. Ce dernier déposa son délicat fardeau sur le peignoir et chargea la jeune femme d'enlever la serviette qui couvrait Harry et de refermer le vêtement. Après tout, même dans ce moment critique, il devait respecter la pudeur de son ami.

Lorsqu'ils se dirigèrent vers l'infirmerie, Harry calé dans les bras de l'irlandais, ils ne croisèrent personne dans les couloirs. Le château semblait vide.

L'infirmière prit immédiatement en charge le jeune homme après avoir fait sortir Hermione et Seamus. Les deux amis attendaient des nouvelles d'Harry, très inquiets pour le Gryffondor.

À peine cinq minutes après, Théodore vint les rejoindre.

« Je vous ai cherché partout ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- C'est Harry, sanglota Hermione. On l'a trouvé évanoui dans sa douche.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

- On ne sait pas »

Après une demi-heure d'angoisse, Mme Pomfresh invita Hermione à la suivre dans l'infirmerie.

Harry était allongé sur un lit, pâle, ses cheveux courts éparpillés autour de son visage maladif.

Une épaisse couverture le réchauffait.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

- Tout d'abord, il a un bon refroidissement. Mais ce n'est pas le plus grave. Mlle Granger, s'est-il passé quelque chose à la fête, hier soir ?

- Quelque chose ? Avec Harry ? Je n'ai rien remarqué en tout cas.

- Vous êtes restés ensemble toute la soirée ?

- Oui. Jusqu'au bout. On a même quitté le bal en même temps.

- Vous êtes retournés directement dans vos dortoirs ?

- Oui. Mme Pomfresh, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

La brave femme soupira avant de reprendre d'une voix lasse.

« Mlle Granger, ce que je vais vous dire doit rester entre nous. Je vous mets au courant pour que vous puissiez aider Harry. Il va avoir besoin de vous.

- Il est malade ?

- Pas vraiment. Harry a été agressé cette nuit.

- QUOI ? Agressé ? Harry ? Mais sa chambre est fermée par un mot de passe !

- Je doute qu'il ait été agressé dans sa chambre.

- Ce sont eux qui lui ont fait toutes ces marques ?

- Eux ?

- Oui ! Harry est fort, il n'aurait jamais perdu un combat contre une seule personne.

- Je ne parle pas d'un combat, Mlle Granger. Harry a été victime d'une agression sexuelle. »

Hermione pâlit furieusement devant l'annonce de l'infirmière.

« Vous... Vous voulez dire qu'il a été violé ? Murmura-t-elle.

- J'en ai bien peur.

- Mais, mais... Oh Merlin... C'est horrible... Harry... Mon Dieu... Il a tellement souffert déjà... Pourquoi lui ? »

La jeune fille avait les larmes aux yeux.

« Et toutes ces marques, c'est cette brute qui les a faites ?

- Je ne pense pas. Étrangement, Harry a très peu d'hématomes qui pourraient indiquer une quelconque violence chez son agresseur. C'est comme s'il ne s'était pas débattu et comme si son violeur avait voulu l'épargner au maximum. Il n'a été blessé qu'à un niveau un peu plus... intime.

- Et les rougeurs, les griffures ?

- Vous savez, Mlle Granger, Harry a réagi comme beaucoup de personnes le font après une telle agression. Il a dû s'enfermer sous une douche brûlante et se frotter pour essayer de faire partir toute trace de souillure sur lui. Il a aussi dû frapper sur quelque chose car il a des plaies aux mains.

- Son miroir. Il a brisé son miroir.

- Oui, ça peut être ça. Ensuite, ou bien il a volontairement baissé la température de son eau dans l'espoir d'oublier tout, ou bien c'est un accident. Toujours est-il qu'il a dû rester longtemps sous le jet d'eau froide. »

Les deux femmes se regardèrent un moment, épuisées par leurs émotions. Un mouvement près d'elles attira leur attention vers le lit d'Harry.

Celui-ci était agité, tremblant. Avant que l'infirmière n'ait eu le temps de s'approcher, il ouvrit ses émeraudes, devenues deux billes vertes sans vie.

« Harry, comment te sens-tu ? »

Le garçon se contenta de regarder la femme qui lui avait posé la question. Puis ses yeux dévièrent vers Hermione avant de redescendre fixer la couverture brune.

« Harry, je sais que ce que tu vis est très difficile. Mais nous sommes là pour t'aider. Je vais te donner une potion pour la douleur et une autre pour t'aider à surmonter cette épreuve. Mais avant, tu dois boire ça. »

Le jeune homme releva les yeux vers une fiole au liquide bleuté. Il observa un très long moment la préparation avant de demander d'une voix sourde et basse.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Harry, je doute que ton agresseur se soit protégé cette nuit.

- Protégé ? Contre quoi ? Le SIDA ?

- J'ai déjà vérifié en t'examinant et tu n'as rien.

- Mais alors ?

- Harry, reprit doucement l'infirmière. Tu as un corps de femme totalement fonctionnel. »

Le jeune homme la regarda un instant sans comprendre avant de blanchir brutalement.

« Vous... Vous pensez que je peux être... Enfin... Que je...

- Oui Harry. Il est possible que tu sois enceinte, bien qu'il y ait peu à craindre vu la date de tes dernières menstruations. Cette potion va éloigner tous les risques. »

Harry acquiesça et prit la potion de ses doigts tremblants. Mais plus il approchait la fiole de ses lèvres, et plus ses mains se crispaient.

C'était comme si ses membres refusaient d'amener le mélange trop près de son visage.

Après de longues minutes d'effort, il put faire glisser le liquide dans sa gorge, luttant contre les hauts-le-coeur. Il se força à tout avaler, jusqu'à la dernière goutte.

Alors qu'il posait la bouteille sur le lit, de violents spasmes le prirent. Il sentait son estomac se tordre, sa gorge se contracter. Il ferma les yeux, luttant contre son corps qui tentait de rejeter la potion.

Malgré tous ses efforts, il finit par rendre le liquide absorbé.

D'un mouvement de baguette, l'infirmière nettoya le lit et partit chercher une nouvelle potion.

« Harry, il faut que tu la boives. Elle a pourtant bon goût !

- Ce n'est pas ça, murmura le jeune homme. C'est comme si quelque chose m'empêchait de la prendre... Je n'y peux rien.

- Aller, réessaie mon grand. C'est important. »

Harry amena de nouveau la fiole à ses lèvres, mais ses bras se tendirent violemment, éloignant la bouteille. Mme Pomfresh prit alors la potion et tenta de faire boire elle-même son patient.

Elle finit contre le mur, le liquide répondu au sol.

Trente secondes après, un lot de potions éclatait dans la réserve ; toutes des potions aux reflets bleutés.

L'infirmière regarda Harry, inquiète. Le jeune homme se tenait les bras serrés autour de ses jambes, se balançant doucement.

Soupirant, elle lui présenta la potion contre la douleur et celle pour le calmer, se tenant toutefois à distance respectable. Le Survivant les but sans problème, s'endormant aussitôt.

« Que s'est-il passé, Mme Pomfresh ?

- L'organisme d'Harry refuse le contraceptif. Espérons qu'il ne soit pas nécessaire. »

Sur ces paroles inquiètes, l'infirmière laissa le malade se reposer.

Hermione resta un moment au chevet de son ami, caressant ses courtes mèches noires et sa peau pâle. Il dormit pendant la journée entière, la jeune femme veillant à ses côtés.

Seamus et Théodore étaient passés le voir, mais Hermione n'avait pas voulu leur expliquer ce qu'avait Harry. Toutefois, les deux garçons n'étaient pas dupes.

Seamus avait vu la robe déchirée. Il avait vu Harry sous la douche, le sang sur ses jambes, la peau brûlée d'avoir été trop frottée, le corps recroquevillé... Pas besoin d'être infirmière pour deviner.

Quant à Théodore...

Mme Pomfresh garda Harry une semaine avant de le forcer à sortir. Le Survivant aurait préféré rester à tout jamais enfermé dans cette pièce, mais tout le monde l'incitait à ne pas se renfermer sur lui.

Lors de son séjour à l'infirmerie, il avait refusé que quiconque vienne le voir, excepté Hermione. Le professeur Dumbledore était tout de même passé, mais il n'avait pu tirer aucune parole ni aucun regard du jeune homme.

Tous étaient inquiets pour lui.

Le matin de sa sortie, Hermione était venue avec une paire de ciseaux pour égaliser ses mèches coupées.

« C'est impressionnant comme ils ont poussé en une semaine. Dans un mois tout au plus, ils auront retrouvé leur longueur.

- Coupe tout, Hermione.

- Quoi ?

- Coupe tout. Je ne supporte plus de les avoir longs.

- Mais Harry, ils sont magnifiques !

- Si tu ne le fais pas, je m'en charge.

- C'est toi qui choisis, Harry, répondit la jeune fille en secouant la tête. Mais je vais devoir le faire tous les matins, au rythme où ils poussent. »

N'ayant pas de réponse de son ami, elle commença à tailler les mèches folles. Devinant qu'Harry voulait casser son image de fille, elle ne prit pas la peine de lui faire une coupe féminine. Elle laissa les cheveux courts voler autour de sa tête, comme du temps où il était encore un jeune homme tout ce qu'il y a de plus viril.

Malgré ça, le visage d'Harry restait indéniablement féminin. Cette coupe garçonne lui donnait même un air charmeur et sauvage.

Une fois libéré des doigts experts de son amie, Harry s'enferma pour une demi-heure de douche. Hermione l'attendit, le visage triste. Elle avait beau s'être habituée aux douches longues et brûlantes du jeune homme, elle restait inquiète, persuadée qu'Harry ne parvenait pas à surmonter son agression.

Enfin, le Survivant sortit de la salle de bain, habillé d'un jean extra large et d'un pull informe au col roulé. Ravalant les remarques qui lui venaient aux lèvres, Hermione lui sourit doucement avant de l'entraîner vers la grande salle.

Plus ils s'approchaient de cette épreuve et plus elle sentait Harry se tendre. Lorsqu'ils poussèrent les lourds battants de bois, une trentaine de têtes se tournèrent vers eux, scrutant avidement le jeune homme, alors qu'on entendait retentir des « C'est Mary Potter », « Elle est revenue », « Regarde ses cheveux », « Il paraît qu'elle a été malade »...

Harry s'était figé, des tremblements parcourant son corps. Devinant son désarroi, Hermione resserra sa prise sur son bras dans un geste de réconfort.

Théodore s'approcha de lui mais le Survivant eut un violent geste de recul qui peina le jeune homme.

« Pardon, Thed. Mais je... Je...

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Harry. On comprend et on ne te brusquera pas » le rassura Seamus en s'approchant à son tour.

Harry finit par s'installer entre Hermione et une Serdaigle de troisième année. Entouré d'autres filles, il se sentait rassuré.

La fin des vacances se déroula de la même façon.

Harry se purifiait sous de nombreuses douches brûlantes et se cachait sous des vêtements extra-larges.

Tous les matins, Hermione coupait ses mèches soyeuses qui persévéraient dans leur tentative de repousse. Puis elle restait avec lui toute la journée, ne le quittant jamais des yeux.

Avec Seamus et Théodore, Harry gardait ses distances. Il acceptait la présence des deux garçons à condition qu'ils ne l'approchent pas trop.

Il parlait peu, enfermé dans son monde.

Les seuls moments où son visage s'apaisait, éclairé par un timide sourire, étaient lorsqu'il volait.

Il passait d'ailleurs de longues heures dans le ciel, bercé par le vent.

Il avait réussi à reprendre ses entraînements pour le combat, non sans mal. Qu'un professeur l'approche de trop près et il se retrouvait éjecté violemment contre le mur. Alors, ils prenaient leurs distances avec le jeune homme et les entraînements devenaient des ersatz de duels, ou « comment gâcher deux heures de travail par peur d'un adolescent de seize ans ».

Tout le monde était inquiet pour le Gryffondor. D'un commun accord, ils avaient décidé de lui laisser du temps, de ne pas chercher à le forcer, de le laisser reprendre confiance en lui et se sortir de ses ténèbres.

Personne n'avait compris que malgré ses rejets et son renfermement, Harry avait besoin qu'on l'aide et non qu'on le soutienne passivement. Leur fausse indifférence l'enterrait de plus en plus dans son monde de douleur.

Même Théodore, effrayé par l'état d'Harry et envahi de remords, laissait le jeune homme dans la peine. Il se contentait de rester à ses côtés (mais tout de même à une certaine distance, Harry ne supportant plus le contact avec un autre homme) et de le soutenir moralement.

Qu'ils étaient loin ses projets de détruire le Survivant pour mieux le consoler et accaparer ainsi son attention jusqu'à lui devenir indispensable.

Seules deux personnes comprirent que le jeune homme ne pouvait s'en sortir seul. L'ironie voulue que ce soit deux sorciers jadis haïs par le Gryffondor : Severus Rogue et Draco Malfoy.

Chacun à leur manière, ils parvinrent à garder la tête du Survivant hors de l'eau.

Mais la seule qui réussit vraiment à sauver Harry fut une petite personne à laquelle personne n'aurait jamais pensé...


	12. Mes anciens ennemis

**Mademoiselle Potter.**

Disclaimer : à partir de combien de fics écrites pourrai-je proclamer Harry et Draco comme miens ?

Genre : Si vous n'aimez pas que deux hommes s'embrassent, ce n'est pas pour vous.

Couple : Enfin le retours de vacances de ce cher Draco... Finira-t-il avec Harry ?

Mercis :

- Merci à mes bétas qui sont toujours là pour moi.

- Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent depuis le début.

- Merci pour vos nombreuses reviews.

**Chapitre 12 : Mes anciens ennemis.**

Severus avait plusieurs fois fait les frais de l'étrange comportement de la Survivante, se retrouvant à chaque fois éjecté contre le mur.

Mais qu'était-il donc arrivé à la jeune fille pour qu'elle réagisse aussi violemment dès qu'on l'approchait de trop ?

Albus n'avait pas voulu que les autres professeurs sachent ce qui lui était arrivé.

Soit-disant pour protéger sa vie privée.

Mais le professeur de potion avait une autre théorie, moins glorieuse pour le directeur, où celui-ci cherchait seulement à cacher le fait qu'il n'avait pas su protéger son poulain.

En effet, quoi qu'il se soit passé pour la jeune fille, ça avait eu lieu à Poudlard, là où elle était sensée être le plus en sécurité.

Là où elle se considérait comme chez elle, en sûreté, en confiance, sous la tutelle d'un homme qui était toujours au courant de tout dans cette école.

Comment avait-il pu passer à côté de ça ?

Le professeur ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en vouloir à Albus. Mary Potter avait l'air tellement perdue, brisée, sans vie.

Mais malgré cette souffrance qu'elle ne parvenait plus à cacher, elle mettait toute son âme dans les entraînements, forçant l'admiration du professeur de potion.

Il pouvait proférer n'importe quelle critique sur le Survivant, il fallait avouer que c'était quelqu'un de vraiment extraordinaire.

Fatigué de voir cette douce jeune fille se perdre dans un monde de noirceur, Severus Rogue décida de la sortir de son apathie et de sa souffrance ou du moins d'essayer.

Soir après soir, il tenta de la faire parler, de l'approcher un peu plus, de gagner sa confiance.

Et étrangement, la jeune fille devenait au fil des jours moins tendue en sa présence.

Pourquoi ressentait-il le besoin de la protéger ? Alors qu'il avait tellement détesté son pendant masculin ?

Peut-être parce que son visage plus fin lui rappelait un peu celui de Lily Evans ?

Peut-être parce que la fragilité du Survivant ressortait sous cette enveloppe délicate ?

Peut-être parce qu'avec ses traits féminins, Mary Potter ressemblait moins à son père, ce chien de James ?

Ou peut-être un peu de tout ça.

Cela faisait une semaine que Mary Potter était sortie de l'infirmerie. Les entraînements commençaient tout juste à devenir moins chaotiques, la jeune fille ne l'attaquant que s'il s'approchait à moins de deux mètres. Un grand progrès.

Mais ce matin-là, veille de la rentrée, elle était dans un état de tension extrême.

Sa baguette tremblait dans sa main.

Severus décida alors d'y aller doucement, commençant par des sorts faciles.

Mais alors qu'il lui avait lancé un 'Expelliarmus' un peine plus fort, la jeune fille, d'habitude si douée, n'arriva pas à le contrer et s'écrasa contre le mur.

Le professeur, inquiet, s'avança vers elle, mais il fut arrêté par deux grands yeux verts écarquillés qui le fixaient avec terreur.

« Non, non ! Ne m'approchez pas. Ne me touchez pas.

- Calmez-vous, Potter. Je ne vais rien vous faire.

- Ça pourrait être vous !

- Ça pourrait être moi qui quoi ?

- Ne m'approchez pas. Je ne veux pas. Éloignez-vous. Je ne veux pas les voir. Ne me laissez pas y aller. Je ne pourrais pas. Il sera parmi eux. Je ne veux pas. »

La jeune fille sanglotait violemment, recroquevillée contre le mur. Severus s'approcha d'elle avec lenteur, lui parlant doucement, la rassurant de sa voix grave, essayant de ne pas la brusquer.

Arrivé près d'elle, il toucha légèrement son bras, la faisant sursauter.

« Je vous en prie, ne me faites pas de mal. Ne me touchez pas.

- Chut. Calme-toi. Allez, tout doux. Je ne te ferais jamais de mal. Je sais que je peux paraître sévère et cruel, mais ça s'arrête aux mots. Tu n'as rien à craindre de moi. »

À force de patience, il avait réussi à la prendre dans ses bras. La Survivante n'avait jamais eu autant l'air d'une enfant. Elle s'accrochait à lui, désespérée, ayant terriblement envie de croire en quelqu'un.

« Il était tellement doux, mais il m'a fait si mal. Il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait. Alors pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ? On ne fait pas souffrir ceux qu'on aime. Si vous saviez comme je me sens sale. J'ai beau me frotter, j'ai toujours l'impression d'avoir son odeur sur moi. Je ne veux plus aller en cours. Je n'y retournerai pas. C'est trop dur, trop dur. »

Severus était épouvanté. Ça ne pouvait pas être ça. Il devait se tromper. Et pourtant, les mots de la jeune fille étaient si limpides. Il resserra ses bras autour d'elle, essayant de lui transmettre sa chaleur.

Et il lui parla, longtemps, la rassurant, lui disant qu'elle n'y était pour rien, qu'elle était toujours aussi pure, qu'elle devait se battre et ne pas craindre les autres. Que tous les hommes n'étaient pas comme ça.

Il lui parla pendant des heures, bien après qu'elle se soit calmée et endormie dans ses bras.

Il la laissa se reposer toute la journée. Elle en avait bien besoin, son visage émacié et ses yeux cernés parlaient pour elle.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla enfin, le soir était déjà tombé. Elle eut un sursaut de peur avant de reconnaître son professeur. Alors, la gène succéda à la crainte.

« Allez, ne t'inquiète pas. Bon, je devine qu'il n'est pas facile de se laisser aller devant l'horrible Rogue, mais je me rappelle une certaine jeune fille qui clamait qu'elle n'était pas Mademoiselle Potter, mais Harry. Alors peut-être peux-tu imaginer que je ne suis pas le sombre professeur de potion, mais Severus Rogue, celui qui veut t'aider. »

La jeune fille eut une moue dubitative.

« Vous auriez pu trouver un autre exemple, car il me semble que vous n'avez jamais arrêté de m'appeler mademoiselle Potter. Alors si je prenais exemple sur vous, je continuerais à vous considérer comme l'horrible Rogue qui me gâche mes journées.

- C'est sûr qu'en vous entendant parler comme ça, ce n'est pas Mademoiselle Potter que j'entends, mais bien le sale môme qui pollue mes cours.

- Vous avez une manière bien étrange de me remonter le moral, professeur.

- Peut-être, mais avoue que ça marche. »

Un timide sourire vint fleurir sur les lèvres de la Gryffondor, sourire qui réchauffa le coeur de l'ancien Mangemort.

« Aller, Mademoiselle Potter, m'accompagneriez-vous jusqu'à la grande salle pour savourer le délicieux repas.

- Mais avec plaisir, détestable professeur. »

Intérieurement, Severus était soulagé d'avoir pu ne serait-ce qu'entrouvrir la porte derrière laquelle Potter s'était enfermé. Il n'était pas dupe, la sensation sécurisante disparaîtrait dès que le Survivant quitterait la pièce et ses angoisses reviendraient au galop.

Mais il avait réussi à mettre en place un lien avec l'adolescent l'empêchant de sombrer trop loin.

Il avait aussi réalisé autre chose en parlant avec le Gryffondor. C'est que derrière les formes voluptueuses et terriblement tentantes, se trouvait Harry Potter. Pas Mary, pas mademoiselle Potter, mais le jeune homme courageux et fier qu'il avait essayé de haïr pendant plus de cinq ans.

Mais ça, il ne l'avouerait jamais, même si le jeune homme avait sans doute deviné.

Il continuerait à l'appeler mademoiselle Potter, se délectant de le faire enrager et savourant ses réparties souvent très inspirées.

Que voulez-vous, on ne change pas les vieilles habitudes.

* * *

Draco venait de descendre du Poudlard Express.

Piouff. Ces vacances avaient été éreintantes, entre les visites à Azkaban pour voir son père, les pleurs continuels de sa mère et la pression qu'on faisait peser sur lui pour qu'il devienne Mangemort le jour de ses dix-sept ans...

Il était ravi de retourner en cours.

Il alla déposer ses affaires dans son dortoir, profitant de prendre une douche pour se délasser après le voyage. Il laissa ses cheveux sécher naturellement sur son dos. En effet, il avait diminué progressivement sa dose de gel jusqu'à s'en passer complètement.

Beaucoup de gens lui avaient dit que ça lui allait mieux (dont Potter, mais ça, Draco ne l'avouerait jamais). Il s'était maintenant habitué à sentir les mèches lui chatouiller les joues et la nuque et pour rien au monde, il ne reviendrait à l'ancienne coiffure.

Enfin prêt, il descendit vers la grande Salle accompagné de Blaise. Il remarqua aussitôt que Potter n'était pas encore là. Ne croyez pas qu'il le cherchait, mais savoir où sont ses ennemis est quelque chose de vital.

Pourtant, la Granger et Finnigan étaient déjà là, mais ils avaient l'air un peu inquiets.

Weascon regardait régulièrement la porte. Il devait aussi attendre Potter. Ce mec était vraiment un abruti fini. Il ne le portait déjà pas dans son coeur avant, mais là, il avait touché les bas fonds.

Son soit-disant meilleur ami était victime d'une blague pas vraiment fine, qui cachait peut-être quelque chose de plus grave, et ce petit merdeux était aveuglé par sa libido surdimentionnée.

Encore un qui méritait des baffes, tiens.

Heureusement qu'Harry avait la Granger et l'irlandais pour le soutenir un peu. Un bon gars, ce Finnigan. Bon, il avait le défaut d'être Gryffondor, mais on ne peut pas tout avoir, n'est-ce pas ?

« Tu penses à quoi, Dray ?

- Quoi ? »

Blaise lui répondit en riant.

« T'es comique Draco quand tu te laisses guider par les sentiments !

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu me chantes, Blaise ?

- Tu penses à lui ?

- Pourquoi veux-tu que je pense à lui ? Ce n'est qu'un petit prétentieux gâté par la vie et qui se croit le roi des Sorciers, Celui-Qui-Va-Tous-Nous-Sauver... Les seules fois où je pense à Potter, c'est quand je cherche une manière de le faire enrager. »

Blaise regarda son ami d'un air ironique, un sourire suffisant aux lèvres. Draco lui lança un regard noir avant de lui demander d'un ton peu engageant :

« Quoi encore ?

- Et après, tu oses me dire qu'il ne représente rien pour toi.

- Oui, c'est ce que je viens de te dire.

- Sauf que moi, j'ai seulement dit : ''tu penses à lui''. Il ne me semble pas avoir cité le nom de Potter. »

Draco le fixa avec stupéfaction, blanchissement légèrement. Puis il baissa les yeux en rougissant.

« Je te dis que j'en ai rien à faire, de Potter, alors fous-moi la paix.

- Mais oui mon petit chaton cracheur, mais oui.

- Vas te faire voir Zabini.

- Oh, mais c'est qu'il sort ses griffes.

- Mais putain, t'as décidé de... »

Draco sentit ses mots mourir dans sa gorge quand la porte de la grande Salle s'ouvrit sur un Survivant méconnaissable.

Le jeune homme avait les yeux baissés, les traits tirés, tendus. Son visage était ravagé. Il avait coupé ses longs cheveux noirs et sa frange masquait ses yeux verts.

Il s'arrêta un instant, et leva timidement la tête vers la salle. Une lueur de panique traversa ses émeraudes et il recula d'un pas, aussitôt stoppé par une main dans son dos.

Surpris, Draco vit que celui qui avait l'air de le soutenir n'était autre que son parrain.

Potter lui fit alors un léger sourire avant de s'avancer vers sa table, la main de Severus toujours appuyée sur son épaule.

En le voyant arriver, Granger lui avait tout de suite fait une place entre elle et la fille Weasley.

Étrange.

Pourquoi pas à côté de Finnigan ?

Que s'était-il passé pendant les vacances pour que Potter passe de la jeune fille triste un peu dépressive à la jeune fille détruite ?

Pourquoi avait-il l'air d'être si mal ? On avait l'impression qu'il était continuellement sur ses gardes, une vraie boule de nerfs.

Il ne regardait personne, parlait à peine, mangeait encore moins.

Et à quoi jouait donc Severus ? Son parrain vivait pour rabaisser Potter. Et dernièrement pour faire les yeux doux à la « délicate Mary ».

Mais là, il avait soutenu le Survivant, il l'avait regardé avec sollicitude, voire avec inquiétude... À quoi pouvait donc être dû ce revirement brutal ?

Draco continuait à fixer inconsciemment Potter. Tout à ses réflexions, il ne vit pas Blaise qui chipait allègrement dans son assiette, un sourire goguenard aux lèvres. Lorsqu'il se décida enfin à manger, ce fût pour constater qu'il n'avait plus rien.

Il tourna la tête vers Blaise, un air éberlué sur le visage.

S'en fût trop pour le noir qui partit dans un grand éclat de rire.

Draco retourna à la contemplation de son assiette vide, légèrement boudeur, ce qui accentua le rire de son ami.

Alors qu'il commençait lui-même à sourire, il vit Potter se lever et sortir à grands pas de la salle. Granger avait voulu le suivre, mais Finnigan l'avait retenue, lui adressant quelques mots.

Draco tourna la tête vers son parrain et le vit suivre des yeux le Survivant, un éclair de triste inquiétude traversant ses yeux noirs, habituellement si froids.

Le Serpentard ne prit pas la peine de réfléchir plus. Il se tourna vers son voisin.

« Bon, j'en ai marre que tu te foutes de moi. Je vais prendre l'air. »

Puis il quitta la salle, inconscient du sourire ironique de Blaise qui ne doutait pas un instant des raisons de ce départ précipité.

Draco commença à parcourir le parc. Il se disait qu'il avait besoin de calme, d'air pur. Il ne se demandait pas pourquoi aucun endroit ne lui convenait pour qu'il s'y pose. Il ne cherchait pas à savoir ce qui lui manquait, ou qui lui manquait.

Draco avait un don pour se dissimuler ses sentiments et ses pensées. C'était tellement plus facile de ne pas s'avouer certaines choses.

À force de déambuler dans le parc, il finit par arriver près du Saule Cogneur et là, il s'arrêta enfin.

Au pied de l'arbre se trouvait le jeune homme qu'il avait cherché inconsciemment. Adossé au tronc, la tête perdue dans le cocon de ses bras, Harry lui sembla sur l'instant terriblement fragile.

Il s'approcha lentement mais fut vite repoussé par les branches hargneuses de l'arbre.

« Potter, comment as-tu fait pour passer ? »

Seul le silence lui répondit.

« Potter, s'il te plaît, laisse moi venir.

- (...)

- POTTER !

- Fous-moi la paix, Malfoy. Je n'ai besoin de personne, et encore moins de toi.

- (...) »

Draco regarda un instant le jeune homme qui n'avait pas levé la tête. Il ne voyait que la touffe ébouriffée, ces mèches courtes qui lui avaient tant manquées (on ne relèvera pas cet aveu, Draco ne s'en est même pas rendu compte...).

Il s'avança alors vers l'arbre et fut brutalement rejeté par une branche tortueuse.

« Ouch... »

Potter releva vivement la tête, regardant le Serpentard qui se tenait le ventre.

« Arrête ! Il ne te laissera jamais passer !

- Alors fais-moi passer, toi !

- Non. Laisse-moi tranquille. Va voir ailleurs. »

Mais Draco avait décidé de rejoindre Potter et rien ne le ferait changer d'avis. Sous le regard horrifié du Gryffondor, il reçut coup sur coup la colère de l'irascible végétal.

« Arrête Malfoy ! C'est bon, je te laisse passer, mais arrête. »

Draco se releva et fixa le jeune homme effrayé. Celui-ci passa une main tremblante sur son visage puis murmura :

« Tu promets que tu resteras loin ?

- Loin ?

- Oui. Loin de moi.

- Si tu veux. »

Le jeune homme hésita un instant, puis appuya sur une racine, immobilisant l'arbre.

Draco se dépêcha de venir s'asseoir ( à distance respectable d'Harry ) avant que le monstre vert ne se réveille, ce qui ne tarda pas.

Ils restèrent un instant ainsi, muets, Draco regardant Potter qui s'était réfugié de nouveau dans le cocon de ses bras minces.

Puis le Serpentard se décida à prendre la parole.

« Comment as-tu fait ?

- Fait quoi ?

- Pour l'arbre. Pour passer. J'ai bien compris le truc de la racine, mais pour l'atteindre, il faut que tu traverses un champ de mines. Et encore, les mines ont l'air plus sympathiques que ces énormes boules qui arrivent sur vous à cent kilomètres/heure. »

Draco sentit une étrange chaleur l'envahir devant le mini sourire du Survivant. Qu'il était loin le lumineux visage de Potter ! Mais ce minuscule éclat de joie, offert rien que pour lui, avait bien plus de valeur pour le Serpentard.

« Tu ne m'as pas répondu. Comment tu as fait ?

- J'ai fait comme le Petit Prince avec le Renard.

- Qui ?

- Le Petit Prince.

- (...)

- J'aime bien cet air hébété sur ton visage. Ça n'aurait pas été toi, j'aurais même dit ahuri.

- J'ai comme l'impression que tu te fous de moi, là.

- Une impression ?

- Bon, d'accord, tu te fous de moi... Au point où j'en suis, je n'ai plus rien à perdre. C'est qui ce Petit Prince ?

- C'est le héros d'un livre de Saint-Exupéry. Ne cherche pas dans ta culture littéraire, c'est un Moldu.

- Et qu'est-ce que ce Petit prince a à voir avec ce Saule Cogneur ?

- Dans le livre, il apprivoise un Renard. J'ai fait pareil avec l'arbre.

- Tu veux dire que tu as apprivoisé un arbre (là, air totalement ahuri...)

- Oui.

- Et il te laisse passer. Tu te fous encore de moi, c'est ça ? »

Potter se tourna vers moi, l'air étonné.

« Non ! C'est vrai !

- Tu veux me faire croire que le célèbre Saule Cogneur, réputé pour son intransigeance et son caractère de cochon, cet arbre démoniaque que personne ne peut approcher, laisse passer le gentil Harry Potter parce que celui-ci a décidé d'en faire son végétal de compagnie ? »

Le Gryffondor s'assombrit brusquement. Il se releva d'un geste souple et fixa durement son vis à vis.

« Moi qui croyais que tu avais changé, Malfoy. »

Puis il appuya sur la racine et partit rapidement.

« Potter, attends ! Mais attends ! »

Draco eut à peine le temps de se redresser ; le Gryffondor était déjà loin et l'arbre avait repris sa garde patiente.

Le Serpentard dut actionner de nouveau le système « d'immobilisation d'arbre à danger public » avant de pouvoir suivre Potter.

Il le rattrapa dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Le jeune homme s'était arrêté dans le hall, en proie à une angoisse intense. Devant lui se tenait le pervers de service, j'ai nommé Ronald Weasley.

Le traître carburant aux hormones fixait avec un désir non feint son ex meilleur ami.

Potter était comme figé. Il reculait doucement, totalement paniqué face au rouquin. Il finit par rencontrer un torse fin qui l'enserra de ses bras, murmurant d'un ton rassurant « Calme toi, Harry ».

Le Survivant s'arracha de ces bras sensés être amicaux, repoussant brutalement leur propriétaire.

« Ne me touche pas. Je t'interdis de me toucher.

- Mais, Harry, c'est moi, Thed.

- Ne m'approche pas.

- Jamais je ne te ferais de mal, Harry. Tu le sais bien. Hein ? »

Tout en parlant, Théodore s'était approché de Potter qui sortit sa baguette.

« J'ai dit, Ne. M'approche. Pas ! »

Théodore ouvrit de grands yeux peinés mais n'approcha pas.

Potter était tendu comme une biche aux abois, passant de Théodore à Weasley. Il tenait sa baguette d'une main tremblante.

Ce fut l'arrivée de Granger et Finnigan qui désamorça la situation.

« Harry ! Harry, calme toi. Je t'en prie, Harry. Baisse ta baguette ! »

Le Survivant regarda son amie avec une expression de pure douleur sur le visage. Puis il s'enfuit vers le parc, bousculant Draco au passage. Granger commença à courir après le jeune homme, mais le Serpentard l'arrêta.

« Laisse, j'y vais.

- Malfoy, c'est pas le moment, alors dégage.

- Laisse-le, Mione.

- Mais enfin, Seamus !

- Laisse-le faire. »

Draco regarda l'irlandais, étonné de sa réaction. Ce dernier lui adressa un léger signe de tête, comme s'il l'incitait à aller voir Harry. Granger, elle, était à moitié en colère et à moitié abasourdie.

Weasley brûlait de fureur.

Quant à Théodore, Draco reçut de plein fouet son regard brûlant de haine, regard qu'il adoucit dès qu'il vit le blond le regarder.

Trop tard.

Draco croyait trouver Harry près du Saule Cogneur, mais le jeune homme s'était réfugié près du lac.

Il se tenait au dessus de l'eau, en équilibre précaire sur une pierre. Il pouvait tomber dans l'eau sirupeuse à tout moment et ne semblait pas faire grand cas du danger.

Draco prit peur et l'appela d'une voix douce.

« Potter ? »

Le Gryffondor sursauta. Draco eut tout juste le temps de le rattraper. Mais le jeune homme recula aussitôt, s'éloignant violemment de Draco .

« Potter, depuis quand as-tu peur de moi ? Le grand Potter ne peut pas avoir peur de Draco Malfoy, c'est contraire à l'ordre des choses. »

Ses mots n'avaient pas l'air de calmer le Survivant. Draco pencha la tête sur le côté et reprit dans un murmure.

« Harry, je ne te ferais jamais de mal. Je ne sais pas ce que tu as vécu pendant les vacances, mais je n'y étais pas, alors tu vois bien que j'ai aucun rapport avec ça...

- Ron non plus n'y était pas.

- Pourtant, tu semblais terrorisé devant lui.

- Il a pris son visage, répondit le jeune homme dans un souffle.

- Qui, il ? »

Potter poussa un soupir et détourna la tête. Ses mains continuaient de trembler.

« Si j'avais voulu te faire du mal, je t'en aurais fait depuis longtemps. Tu sais bien que mon arme sur toi, ce sont les mots. »

Draco désespérait de faire réagir le jeune homme.

« Harry, regarde-moi. Je vais finir par être jaloux de mon parrain. Tu l'as laissé approcher, lui ! »

Le Gryffondor le regarda, un air étrange sur le visage.

« Ça fait deux fois.

- Deux fois que quoi ?

- Que tu m'appelles Harry.

- Oh... »

Draco rougit légèrement.

« Il fallait bien que j'attire ton attention... »

Les deux jeunes gens se regardèrent un instant en silence.

« Tu me promets que tu ne m'approcheras pas trop ?

- Oui.

- Et que tu ne me feras pas de mal ?

- Oui.

- Pourquoi j'ai envie de te croire ?

- Parce que tu dois être un peu fou. »

Le visage du Survivant s'adoucit. Mais lorsqu'il vit les élèves commencer à envahir le parc, il reprit son masque d'angoisse.

« Suis-moi. »

Sans rien dire, Draco obéit. Harry ( maintenant qu'il l'avait appelé comme ça, il pouvait bien continuer...) s'approcha du Saule Cogneur et avança avec douceur sa main fine. L'arbre pencha une de ses branches noueuses vers la paume tendue et la frôla avec délicatesse. Puis il redressa son port altier et laissa les deux élèves avancer jusqu'à son tronc, refermant derrière eux son écran protecteur.

Le Serpentard s'installa à une distance raisonnable du Gryffondor, ne voulant pas l'affoler.

« Je suis désolé.

- De quoi ?

- De ne pas t'avoir crû.

- Ce n'est pas grave.

- (...)

- (...)

- Comment as-tu fait ? Enfin, je veux dire, j'ai compris le truc du Petit Prince et du Renard, mais comment le Petit Prince a-t-il réussi à apprivoiser le Renard ?

- Il est venu tous les jours, à la même heure, et s'est assis de plus en plus près du Renard, jusqu'à ce que l'animal l'accepte.

- Et moi, je pourrais t'apprivoiser ? »

Harry regarda Draco un instant avant de répondre.

« Le Renard dit au Petit Prince que s'il l'apprivoise, ils auront besoin l'un de l'autre. Chacun des deux deviendra unique au monde pour l'autre. »

Draco ne répondit rien. Qu'aurait-il pu répondre ? Que le Gryffondor était déjà unique pour lui ? Il n'avait pas l'impression que cela aiderait le jeune homme.

« Que t'est-il arrivé, Harry ? »

Draco sentit immédiatement le Survivant se renfermer.

« D'accord, je n'ai rien dit... Si tu ne veux pas parler, alors je vais le faire. Si je te racontais mes vacances ! Bon, pas qu'elles aient été géniales, mais bon, c'était sûrement mieux que les tiennes. Alors pour bien les commencer, j'ai dû supporter une visite quotidienne à Azkaban pour voir mon père. Il parait que c'était pour compenser les mois de cours où je n'y vais pas.  
Puis j'ai consolé ma mère qui n'arrête pas de pleurer parce que son très cher mari n'est plus là.  
Et, oh oui ! Y'a eu aussi les visites des potes de mon père pour être sûr que je ne les oublie pas, au cas où j'aurais décidé de m'éloigner de notre grande ligné de Mangemorts. Mais bon, je n'ai...

- Tu vas devenir Mangemort ?

- Euh... En tout cas ils aimeraient bien.

- Pourquoi ne l'es-tu pas encore ?

- On ne peut pas l'être avant dix-sept ans. Enfin on ne peut pas avoir la marque avant dix-sept ans, il y a une protection sur les enfants sorciers.

- Ça t'apporterait quoi d'être Mangemort ?

- Rien. J'imagine rien.

- Alors pourquoi tu hésites ?

- Par peur de prendre la décision, je pense. »

Harry n'ajouta rien.

Ils restèrent encore un peu dans le parc, jusqu'à ce que le froid les force à rentrer.

Draco rencontra Théo dans le dortoir, se rappelant immédiatement le regard noir du brun lorsqu'il était parti avec Harry.

« Tiens, Théo.

- Draco. Elle était belle, ta balade ?

- Jaloux ?

- (...)

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je sens que tu n'es pas étranger à ce qui est arrivé à Potter. »

Théodore se tourna vivement vers Draco.

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

- Je crois avoir été clair. Il a l'air d'avoir particulièrement peur de toi.

- Tais-toi, cracha Théodore, tu ne sais rien. Tu te permets de juger sans savoir de quoi tu parles. Il a peur de tout le monde. Regarde comment il a réagi devant Ron, son meilleur ami !

- Oh, le petit serpent sort ses crocs. Tu devrais te montrer plus souvent sous ce jour là devant Harry, il finirait peut-être par se méfier...

- Depuis quand tu l'appelles Harry ?

- Depuis qu'il me laisse l'approcher, moi... Ça doit être rageant de voir ça, non ? Ton cher et tendre Harry qui te préfère Draco Malfoy.

- Enfoiré ! Je te préviens, si jamais tu lui fais du mal...

- Lui faire du mal ! Mais Théo, qui ne nous deux lui fait le plus de mal ? »

Et sur ces mots, Draco quitta la pièce pour se réfugier dans le dortoir.

Il avait été très loin avec Théodore pour essayer de le faire réagir. Mais en réalité, il ne pouvait tout de même pas concevoir que le brun soit à l'origine de la détresse du Gryffondor.

Oui, Théo aimait Harry d'un amour passionnel, maladif.

Oui, Théo serait sûrement prêt à éloigner tous ceux qui voudraient l'empêcher de rester près d'Harry.

Mais quel intérêt aurait-il à lui faire du mal ? Ce serait la manière la plus radicale pour perdre l'affection du Gryffondor.

Le Serpentard poussa un soupir et chassa Théodore de ses pensées, le remplaçant par un autre brun, avec des yeux magnifiques mais un regard tellement triste.


	13. Une nouvelle vie

**Mademoiselle Potter.**

Disclaimer : euh, euh, ils sont à BIZZZ (coup d'électricité). Ils sont à m BIZZ. Ils m'appart BIZZ BIZZ. D'accord, j'avoue, ils sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling.

Genre : Slashy slash.

Couple : Drarry

Merci : Merci à mes petites bétas rien qu'à moi BIZZ. Bon d'accord, elles aussi elles ne sont pas qu'à moi...

Merci aussi pour vos reviews si sympathiques, et merci aussi à tous mes lecteurs... Pardon si je n'ai pas répondu à certains d'entre vous, mais j'ai eu quelques petits problèmes d'ordi...

**Chapitre 13 : Une nouvelle vie.**

Hermione regardait Harry picorer dans son assiette. Un mois après, le jeune homme ne s'était toujours pas remis de son agression. Il avait perdu pas mal de poids, se contentant de grignoter pendant les repas.

Il ne supportait plus qu'on le touche, à part Mme Pomfresh et elle-même. Et encore, il ne fallait pas que la jeune fille l'approche sans préavis, sinon Harry se braquait, pouvant même devenir dangereux.

La veille, ils avaient eu une altercation avec Ron dans les couloirs, ce qui avait miné encore plus le moral du Survivant.

Hermione sentit la colère monter en elle. C'était fini. Elle refusait de faire un effort supplémentaire envers Ron. Il piétinait sans aucun remords son meilleur ami.

Harry et elle revenaient du parc quand ils avaient croisé le rouquin. Harry avait eu un geste de recul en voyant le Gryffondor, geste que la jeune fille ne pouvait s'expliquer. Pourquoi avait-il une réaction si violente envers Ron ?

En tout cas, le rouquin s'était approché d'Harry, en colère.

« C'est quoi le problème avec toi, Mary ? Je ne suis pas assez bien pour toi ? Pas assez riche ? Tu te trémousses devant tous les mecs de Poudlard et tu me fuis comme la peste. Moi aussi je peux te rendre heureuse. »

À ces mots, Ron s'était avancé vers Harry et lui avait attrapé la nuque avec une brutale tendresse. La réaction d'Harry avait été immédiate : une lueur violine était sortie de ses mains, envoyant Ron valser contre le mur. Ce dernier avait regardé son ancien ami avec rage.

« Ouais, tu fais ta fière et ta snob. Tu préfères roucouler avec les Serpentards. Tu crois qu'on ne te voit pas fricoter avec Nott et Malfoy ! D'ici que tu te fasses tatouer le bras, y'a qu'un pas. Tu es la honte des Gryffondors. Une sale pouffe qui n'a aucune pudeur et aucune morale. C'est sûr, Malfoy est bien foutu, et en plus, il est riche, c'est mieux que le misérable Ron. Il est bon au lit, au moins ? »

Là, Hermione avait vu rouge et elle avait envoyé une monumentale gifle au rouquin, laissant sur la peau blanche une marque écarlate avec cinq doigts bien visibles.

« Ron, tu n'es qu'un abruti. Et dire que je t'aimais ! Tu ne vois pas ce que tu es devenu ? Mais regarde-toi un peu. Tu critiques les Serpentards, mais tu es mille fois pire que le pire d'entre eux. Tu me dégoûtes, Ron Weasley. J'ai honte d'être de ta maison. »

Ron l'avait regardée, étonné. Il avait ensuite eu la décence de rougir avant de s'enfuir, la tête rentrée dans les épaules.

Harry s'était approché d'elle et l'avait prise dans ses bras, légèrement crispé par le contact. Ils étaient restés longtemps enlacés, le jeune homme essayant de vaincre son angoisse pour consoler son amie.

Puis, ils avaient croisé Katie qui avait proposé à Harry de reprendre sa place d'attrapeur pour le match contre les Serpentards. Harry avait un peu pâli et avait bredouillé des excuses.

« Allez, Harry. Si c'est pour Ron, il ne fait plus partie de l'équipe. On ne supporte plus son comportement. Cormac le remplacera. On a besoin de toi, Harry !

- Je... Je ne sais pas...

- On te laisse réfléchir un peu. Si tu es d'accord, on se donne rendez-vous ce soir à 19h pour un dernier entraînement avant le match de demain. On serait tous ravi de t'avoir, Harry. »

Évidement, Harry s'apprêtait à dire non, mais Hermione avait réussi à le convaincre.

« Je sais que tu adores le Quidditch. Tu te changeras seul, vu que tu ne peux aller ni avec les garçons, ni avec les filles. Et pendant le match, tu seras au-dessus des autres, donc tu ne crains rien. Je sais que tu en meurs d'envie. Et puis l'autre attrapeur, c'est Malfoy. Tu t'entends bien avec lui, il me semble ?

- Mais il sera obligé de m'approcher pour avoir le Vif d'Or. Et je ne peux pas.

- Même Malfoy ne peut pas t'approcher ?

- Non. Je n'y arrive pas Mione. À part toi.

- Et Mme Pomfresh.

- Oui... Et puis...

- Et puis qui ?

- Je crois qu'il ne vaut mieux pas que tu le saches... Tu risquerais une crise cardiaque. », avait répondu Harry avec un étrange sourire aux lèvres, attisant ainsi la curiosité de la jeune fille.

Enfin, après presque une heure de discussion, Harry avait accepté de jouer contre les Serpentards.

Et maintenant, il était là, devant elle, encore plus mal que d'habitude, et Hermione regrettait de l'avoir convaincu de participer au match.

Il avait l'air tellement fragile, le visage pâle, les cheveux en bataille, les yeux tristes.

S'il continuait ainsi, il ne tiendrait pas longtemps debout. Alors sur un balai...

« Harry, tu n'es pas obligé d'y aller.

- Ne t'en fais pas Mione. Ça va aller. »

Toujours inquiète, Hermione décida cependant de faire confiance à Harry.

« Mange, au moins. »

Le jeune homme acquiesça, puis leva la tête vers la table des Serpentards, cherchant le regard de Malfoy. Ce dernier lui sourit doucement et Harry se mit à manger lentement.

Hermione ne comprenait pas le comportement du Serpentard, mais elle ne pouvait nier qu'à son contact, Harry s'éloignait un peu du gouffre dans lequel il était.

Par un seul regard, Malfoy avait réussi à faire manger Harry alors que ses suppliques à elle n'avaient eu aucun effet.

Elle espérait cependant que Malfoy ne finisse pas par trahir le Survivant. Ce serait dramatique pour lui.

Théodore était installé tout en haut des gradins pour avoir une belle vue de la destruction de Draco Malfoy.

Il se rappelait de cet entraînement, il y avait déjà presque 4 mois, où il était tombé, se faisant rattraper par les bras musclés d'Harry. Il se rappelait de la douceur de son torse, de ses mots, de son parfum, comme si ce tendre moment avait eu lieu la veille.

Mais aujourd'hui, il avait tout perdu. À force de trop en vouloir, son rêve s'était éloigné, il lui avait fait peur.

Oh, bien sûr, Harry acceptait maintenant sa présence, mais il avait toujours cette crainte au fond des yeux, ce réflexe de rejet. Il ne lui parlait presque plus, perdu dans ses tourments.

Théodore n'était pas le seul dans cette situation : Harry était devenu distant envers tout le monde.

Sauf envers Draco.

Draco pouvait avoir des moments privilégiés avec Harry.

Draco pouvait entendre la douce voix du Gryffondor lui parler, ses yeux le regarder.

Et lui, il devait se contenter du spectacle insupportable des deux sorciers, assis au pied du Saule Cogneur, si proches.

Non, pas proches physiquement. Même ce renard de Draco ne pouvait pas être trop près d'Harry.

Mais proches comme deux amis.

Théodore n'en pouvait plus. Il fallait en finir avec Draco ; quand le blond ne serait plus là, il pourrait prendre sa place dans la vie d'Harry et soutenir son ange brisé.

Il vit les joueurs arriver sur le terrain sous les acclamations des élèves.

Harry était un peu en retrait, pâle, amaigri, triste.

Théodore sentit son coeur se serrer en pensant que tout était de sa faute. Il était responsable de la détresse d'Harry, de sa souffrance.

Merlin, qu'avait-il fait ?

Mais il voulait se rattraper, consoler son ange, lui redonner petit à petit de la lumière. Être celui qui lui redonnerait sa joie de vivre. Être celui qui recueillerait son premier sourire.

Les joueurs montèrent sur leurs balais et s'élevèrent dans les airs. Le match venait de commencer, mais Théodore n'y faisait pas attention. Il se contentait d'observer Harry et d'attendre la chute d'un certain Serpentard.

L'attrapeur de Gryffondor volait très haut, cherchant le Vif d'Or, comme s'il était pressé d'en finir. Il était suivi à une certaine distance par Draco.

Trois-quarts d'heure que le match était commencé et Harry avait l'air de beaucoup fatiguer. Il était très pâle, les yeux brillants, tenant sur son balai par Théo ne savait quel miracle. Draco le talonnait de près, ses yeux gris fixés sur la silhouette vacillante du Survivant.

Une lueur dorée attira l'oeil d'Harry qui sembla retrouver un regain d'énergie. Il partit à vive allure à la poursuite de la petite balle ailée, aussitôt suivi par Draco.

Mais l'accélération du Serpentard mit en route le piège de son balai sous l'oeil réjoui de Théodore.

Il perdit aussitôt le contrôle de son Nimbus et commença à tanguer dangereusement, impuissant face aux ruades de plus en plus violentes.

Théodore sentit une vague de satisfaction l'envahir.

Et lorsqu'il vit Draco lâcher le manche de bois et commencer une longue descente aux enfers, un sourire sadique vint orner ses lèvres.

Draco Malfoy n'était plus.

Harry Potter allait lui revenir.

Harry volait vers le Vif d'Or, accélérant l'allure pour attraper la balle dorée avant que son corps ne le lâche. Il se sentait faible, fatigué, nauséeux.

Hermione avait raison, à force de ne pas faire attention à sa santé, il allait finir par tomber malade.

D'ailleurs, il se sentait déjà malade.

Sa vue commença à se troubler, mais il ne voulait pas abandonner. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient légèrement, occultant les cris des élèves. Il sentait le froid l'envahir et des frissons le parcourir. Pourtant, il continuait sur sa lancée, poursuivant la balle dorée, oubliant les signes d'alerte de son corps.

Sa main se referma enfin sur le Vif d'Or. Il s'arrêta et ferma les yeux, épuisé.

Mais les clameurs venant du stade n'étaient pas celles habituelles.

De la peur.

De l'inquiétude.

Des cris.

Il ouvrit à nouveau les yeux et vit Draco chuter à une vitesse effarante, comme projeté vers le sol par son balai.

Harry ne se laissa pas le temps de réfléchir et se précipita vers le Serpentard. Il était le plus près et son balai était le plus rapide.

Dans une figure à la fois audacieuse et aérienne, il parvint à rattraper Draco en vol, sous les cris admiratifs des élèves.

Mais aussitôt, il sut que la situation n'allait pas bien se terminer. Choqué par sa chute, Draco avait enserré le corps du Gryffondor de ses bras minces, se collant étroitement contre son dos.

Pour Harry, ce fut comme si on venait de changer en pierre tous les liquides de son corps, une pierre acide qui le rongeait de l'intérieur.

Sa tête se vida d'un coup, ne laissant qu'une intense panique qui l'envahit à la vitesse de la lumière.

Il ne pouvait plus réfléchir. Il voulait fuir, se débarrasser de ce corps qui le touchait.

Mais inconsciemment, il savait que c'était un ami et ses membres refusaient de bouger pour le chasser.

Tétanisé par la peur, il perdait la maîtrise de son balai qui commença à tournoyer dans les airs.

Il entendait des gens parler autour de lui mais les sons étaient incompréhensibles, comme enfouis sous une masse de couvertures.

Le voile sombre commença à réapparaître devant ses yeux. Il perdait tout contrôle sur ses sens, son esprit obsédé par deux choses : la terreur qui l'envahissait telle un serpent sournois et la sensation d'un corps hostile serré contre lui.

Bientôt, son esprit abandonna la lutte et le plongea dans des ténèbres apaisantes.

Lorsqu'elle avait vu Malfoy tomber, Hermione avait comme les autres eu peur pour le Serpentard. Elle ne l'appréciait toujours pas, mais elle ne lui voulait tout de même pas de mal.

Elle essaya d'arrêter sa chute par un sort, mais sa maigre magie ne pouvait rien faire. Tournant la tête vers le directeur, elle vit que celui-ci n'y arrivait pas mieux.

Le balai de Malfoy avait dû être ensorcelé par de la magie noire et la chute était trop courte pour que le professeur Dumbledore puisse contrecarrer le sort.

Mais, alors que tout le monde avait perdu espoir, Harry avait récupéré Malfoy sur son propre balai.

La jeune fille vit aussitôt que Harry ne supportait pas la présence du Serpentard : son corps s'était tendu, son visage était devenu d'une pâleur mortelle et ses mains s'étaient agrippées sur le manche de bois. Il ne semblait tenir sur le balai que par un effort suprême.

Ginny dut aussi sentir le trouble d'Harry car elle s'approcha de lui et invita (d'une manière fort véhémente au vu de ses joues rouges et de ses sourcils froncés) Malfoy à venir sur son balai.

Étonnement, le Serpentard lui obéit sans rien dire.

Harry eut l'air de se reprendre légèrement. Son Éclair de Feu s'était stabilisé, mais le jeune homme avait toujours la tête baissée, le corps tendu.

Pendant une seconde qui parut une éternité, il sembla puiser dans ses dernières forces pour se maintenir sur son balai.

Puis, son corps se relâcha d'un coup, comme une marionnette dont on aurait lâché les fils, et il commença sa chute.

Les élèves et les professeurs restèrent un moment figés, ne comprenant pas ce changement de situation. Une minute avant, Harry Potter avait réussi l'exploit de rattraper Draco Malfoy, et voilà que maintenant, il tombait à son tour.

Hermione se tourna vers le directeur et vit qu'il avait levé sa baguette vers Harry. Mais avant qu'il n'ait lancé un sort pour ralentir la chute, il fronça les sourcils et baissa sa baguette.

Inquiète et curieuse à la fois, la jeune fille reporta son attention vers son ami et ce qu'elle vit la stupéfia : Harry était entouré d'une lueur violine, légèrement transparente, qui semblait flotter dans les airs comme une bulle de savon. Elle déposa lentement le Gryffondor sur le sol, continuant ensuite de briller légèrement autour de lui.

Tous les Gryffondors présents sur le terrain se précipitèrent vers Harry, de même que Mme Bibine et les autres professeurs. Hermione elle-même descendit à toute vitesse des gradins.

Arrivée près de Harry, elle vit que les professeurs avaient chassé les élèves pour laisser respirer le Survivant. Tour à tour, ils essayaient d'approcher Harry, mais la bulle colorée les empêchait d'atteindre le jeune homme.

Le directeur cherchait un moyen de détruire cette bulle protectrice au fort pouvoir magique, essayant des sorts qui ricochaient contre la surface luisante. À chaque sort lancé, Harry tressaillait légèrement et le bouclier se renforçait.

C'est alors que la voix froide du professeur de potion retentit.

« Albus, arrêtez, vous ne faites qu'aggraver les choses.

- Il faut bien le conduire à l'infirmerie !

- Laissez-moi faire. »

Et sous les yeux ébahis de l'assemblée, le professeur Rogue s'approcha doucement du jeune homme évanoui, lui parlant à voix basse et chaude, le calmant avec des mots remplis d'une tendresse à demi-voilée.

Lentement, sa main avança jusqu'à la bulle violine et la traversa.

Alors, son autre main suivit, puis ses bras, puis son corps.

Le professeur passa doucement ses bras sous Harry et le souleva avec délicatesse. Le Gryffondor, dans un geste inconscient, se serra contre son protecteur et la bulle pourpre commença à pâlir pour ensuite disparaître.

Son premier moment de surprise passé, Hermione laissa un sourire éclairer son visage : elle savait maintenant qui était le seul homme à pouvoir approcher Harry. Et le jeune homme avait raison : si elle n'avait pas été témoin du miracle, jamais elle n'aurait pu y croire.

Harry ouvrit difficilement les yeux sur un plafond blanc. Il poussa un soupir désabusé : il était encore à l'infirmerie. C'est ici que Dumbledore aurait dû lui installer son dortoir...

Des chuchotements près de lui attirèrent son attention. Il tourna doucement la tête, luttant contre le vertige.

« Ah, Harry, mon garçon, comment vas-tu ? »

Dumbledore en chair et en os, le regardant avec son sourire qu'il voulait paternel. Mais Harry n'y croyait plus. Il ne voulait plus faire confiance. À personne. Et encore moins à ce vieux fou qui savait très bien l'empêcher de vivre mais qui était incapable de le protéger.

Harry ne lui répondit pas et détourna la tête, fixant à nouveau le plafond.

« Harry, il faut que tu me parles.

- (...)

- Cette lueur qui t'a entouré, c'était quoi ? »

Harry fut surpris de la question, mais n'en montra rien. Quelle lueur ? Il ne se rappelait que du contact de Draco, de la peur, de l'envie de précipiter le Serpentard hors de son balai et de la chute dans un gouffre noir. Rien que d'y repenser, il sentait les frissons revenir.

Le directeur continuait à lui poser des questions mais Harry n'écoutait plus.

Après un soupir, le professeur Dumbledore finit par le laisser tranquille.

Seul. Enfin seul.

Une larme coula doucement sur sa joue, unique larme aussi perdue que lui.

Il avait peur de ne jamais s'en sortir. Il avait cru un instant pouvoir remonter la pente, soutenu par Draco et le professeur Rogue.

Mais un simple contact avec le Serpentard avait tout remis en cause. Il ne pouvait lui offrir cette semi-relation, ce rapport distant qui devenait haine au moindre contact.

Oui, quand Draco s'était accroché à lui, il avait ressenti de la haine pour le jeune homme blond. Or, il ne voulait en aucun cas blesser un jour le Serpentard.

Il fallait qu'il cesse tout contact avec Draco. Il ne le méritait pas. Il ne méritait personne.

C'est Ron qui avait raison depuis le début. C'est le seul qui avait vu clair dans son jeu, le seul qui avait deviné l'âme diabolique et sombre sous l'apparence trompeuse de Mademoiselle Potter.

Il était perdu.

Il n'était pas cette demoiselle Potter.

Il n'était plus Harry Potter.

Il n'était plus personne.

Une deuxième larme vint rejoindre la première, petite perle violine tentant de lui montrer que la première n'était pas seule. Mais Harry la chassa rageusement.

Alors, il sentit son estomac se tordre, sa tête vriller. Une profonde oppression lui comprimait la poitrine. Un sentiment de mal-être infini qui le laissa vidé de toute force.

C'est à ce moment qu'arriva Mme Pomfresh. Comprenant que son patient était dans une crise dépressive, elle lui fit aussitôt boire une potion calmante.

Harry se sentit partir une nouvelle fois au pays enchanteur des rêves.

Merlin, s'il pouvait s'endormir pour toujours...

Lorsqu'il se réveilla à nouveau, l'infirmière était à son chevet, inquiète.

« Harry, comment te sens-tu ? »

Le jeune homme la regarda avec douceur, essayant sans succès de la rassurer d'un pauvre sourire.

« Harry, j'ai quelque chose à t'annoncer. Je suis désolée de te rajouter ça, mais je n'ai pas le choix.

- (...)

- Lorsque tu es tombé, tu as été protégé par une bulle pourpre. J'ai voulu savoir d'où elle venait.

- C'est peut-être ma magie instinctive.

- La magie instinctive n'est pas colorée comme ça. Tu te rappelles avoir fait de la magie quand tu étais enfant ? »

Le jeune homme acquiesça.

« Est-ce que tu as vu à ce moment là une lueur quelconque venant de toi ?

- Non, je ne crois pas. Mais hier, quand j'ai repoussé Ron, il y a eu une lumière violine.

- Je pense qu'elle provient de la même source qu'aujourd'hui.

- Mais quelle source ? »

Mme Pomfresh regarda longtemps le jeune homme qui lui faisait face, anxieuse face à sa réaction. Puis elle poussa un soupir et lui répondit dans un murmure :

« Harry, tu es enceinte. »

Le jeune homme la regarda avec de grands yeux étonnés, répétant sans vraiment y croire les mots de l'infirmière.

« Harry, laisse-toi le temps de décider. Mais il faut que tu saches qu'il existe des potions pour... pour arrêter ta grossesse. Je te laisse te reposer. Si tu as besoin, la fiole bleue est une potion calmante. N'hésite pas à en prendre. »

Puis elle le quitta non sans lui avoir jeté un regard triste.

Harry resta longtemps immobile, assis sur son lit, ne sachant plus quoi penser. Puis il baissa la tête sur son ventre encore plat.

Il avait été idiot. Obnubilé par son agression, il avait mis tous ses symptômes sur le compte du choc émotif : les nausées, la perte d'appétit, la fatigue...

Mais non.

Il posa lentement une main tremblante sur son ventre.

Un petit être. Un petit-être était là.

Il sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge, les larmes menaçant de couler sur ses joues.

L'enfant de celui qui l'avait agressé.

Une lueur violine apparut doucement autour de sa main, comme une tendre caresse.

Son enfant.

Celui qui l'avait protégé de Ron.

Celui qui l'avait sauvé de sa chute.

Celui pour lequel il allait vivre.

Et pour la première fois depuis un mois, un sourire doux et sincère vint orner le visage fin de M'Harry Potter.


	14. Le retour d'un ami, la fin d'un mythe

**Mademoiselle Potter.**

Disclaimer : non, rien de rien, non, je ne possède rien. Ni Draco, ni Harry, ni Severus, je n'possède que Mary...

Genre : Slashhh

Couple : Drary

Merci :Merci à mes bétas qui vont un merveilleux et rapide travail.

Merci aussi pour vos reviews si sympathiques, et merci aussi à tous mes lecteurs...

**Chapitre 14 : Le retour d'un ami, la fin d'un mythe.**

Harry était près du lac, le regard dans le vague, un léger sourire aux lèvres. L'eau était devenue une étendue glacée et une couche épaisse de neige recouvrait le parc.

Tout était silencieux, les élèves étant partis à Pré au Lard. Unique mouvement aux alentours, les légers flocons qui tourbillonnaient.

Harry avait préféré rester à Poudlard pour être un peu seul.

Non, pas seul. Il ne serait plus jamais seul.

Mme Pomfresh lui avait laissé une semaine pour qu'il puisse prendre sa décision.

Mais à le voir jouer avec tendresse avec la brume violine qui affleurait régulièrement à la surface de sa peau, elle avait sûrement déjà deviné son choix.

Elle lui avait dit ne pas savoir si c'était une bonne chose. Élever un enfant conçu dans de telles conditions était très difficile pour une jeune fille. Une jeune fille qui d'ailleurs était destinée d'une part à redevenir un homme et d'autre part à combattre le sorcier le plus redoutable de tous les temps.

Harry, quant à lui, ne se souciait pas de ces choses là. Il avait l'impression de revivre, d'avoir enfin un but. Il avait relégué au plus profond de sa mémoire le père du petit être qui grandissait en lui. Pour lui, c'était son enfant, uniquement son enfant.

Il n'en avait encore parlé à personne. Il voulait garder pour lui seul ce secret, en profiter un peu jalousement, ne serait-ce que quelques jours.

Bien sûr, il savait qu'Hermione s'inquiétait pour lui, mais d'un autre côté, elle était soulagée de le voir sourire à nouveau. Elle n'en savait pas la cause, mais elle la bénissait en secret.

Harry se sentait étrangement joyeux, libéré, en paix.

Oh bien sûr, il était toujours angoissé face à la foule et il ne supportait toujours pas qu'on l'approche de trop près.

Cet enfant n'était quand même pas un remède miracle.

Mais au lieu de s'enfoncer dans son désespoir, il avait décidé de se battre. Se battre pour ce petit bout qui l'avait protégé à plusieurs reprises.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait un but, un but autre que la bataille avec Voldemort.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait entendu la prophétie, il avait l'envie de vaincre le mage noir, il avait l'espoir.

Son sourire s'accentua légèrement et il pencha la tête, offrant son visage aux étoiles glacées.

Un mouvement à ses côtés le fit sursauter.

Un coup d'oeil et une lueur rousse lui indiqua l'identité de celui qui venait de s'installer près de lui.

Harry reporta son regard vers le lac. Il sentait depuis sa chute que l'attitude de Ron avait changé, mais il n'était sûr de rien. Et puis surtout, il ne voulait pas le brusquer, lui laisser le temps d'aller vers lui s'il le voulait.

Ils restèrent deux bonnes heures ainsi, emmitouflés dans leurs capes bien épaisses, sous les délicats flocons blancs.

Puis Ron parla enfin, dans un murmure, presque un souffle.

« Je suis perdu. Je ne sais plus où j'en suis. Je ne sais plus qui tu es. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi Hermione m'en veut. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que j'ai eu peur quand tu es tombé. J'ai eu peur de te perdre. De te perdre une deuxième fois. Harry me manque, je n'aurais pas supporté de perdre Mary. »

Harry regarda son ami avec douceur. Le Gryffondor avait le visage torturé, un visage de détresse. Ses yeux étaient fixés droit devant lui, le regard dans le vide. Il faisait peine à voir.

« Tu veux que je te raconte une histoire ? L'histoire du garçon au coeur d'or et du garçon perdu ?

- (...) Heu... Oui... »

Harry reporta son regard sur les arbres enneigés et commença d'une voix basse et veloutée.

« Il était une fois, deux amis. L'un des deux était un enfant de désespoir, un enfant perdu. L'autre était le soleil même et son coeur brillait comme de l'or pur.

Ils étaient inséparables. L'enfant au coeur d'or avait appris la vie à l'enfant perdu. Il lui avait tout donné sans rien attendre en retour, étant toujours là quand l'enfant perdu sombrait dans la nuit.

Mais un jour, le destin en a décidé autrement. Une ombre menaçante s'est penchée sur l'enfant perdu. Elle mit en place un plan machiavélique pour posséder cet enfant. Pourquoi ? Personne ne le sait encore à ce jour.

L'ombre maléfique commença par transformer l'enfant perdu en une poupée fragile.

L'enfant au coeur d'or ne reconnut pas son ami sous cette nouvelle enveloppe. Il se crut trahi. Il pensa que l'enfant perdu l'avait abandonné et reporta sa frustration sur la poupée fragile, s'enfermant dans une bulle de souffrance et de solitude.

Mais l'ombre maléfique n'était pas encore satisfaite. Un soir, elle vola ce que la poupée fragile avait de plus précieux, la possédant dans son âme et son coeur, éloignant encore plus les deux amis.

Mais l'enfant perdu gardait l'espoir. Il connaissait son ami et savait qu'il se réveillerait et reviendrait l'aider, son sourire si précieux aux lèvres. Alors l'enfant perdu attendait l'enfant au coeur d'or. »

Le silence envahit de nouveau le parc enneigé.

Puis Ron se tourna vers Harry.

« Comment peux-tu encore me parler comme ça après tout ce que je t'ai fait ? C'est moi qui devrais être cet enfant perdu et toi l'enfant au coeur d'or. Parce que perdu, je le suis toujours. Tu as beau me le dire et me le répéter, je n'arrive pas à t'assimiler à mon meilleur ami. Et pourtant, quand tu es tombé, c'est pour Harry que j'ai eu peur. Je crois qu'il va me falloir du temps pour accepter que Mary et Harry ne soient qu'une seule et même personne.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Ron. J'attendrai. Tu es et tu resteras mon meilleur ami. Tout le monde fait des erreurs. L'enfant soleil a juste été caché par quelques nuages. »

Ron était en plein combat entre ses vrais sentiments et ceux qui étaient venus le hanter depuis un mois. Il ne se reconnaissait plus. Il se méprisait. Il voulait tellement redevenir cet enfant au coeur d'or que Mary voyait en lui.

« Je crois que j'ai besoin de réfléchir un peu... »

Après avoir adressé un sourire contrit à la jeune fille, il se leva et commença à partir vers le château.

Harry l'arrêta :

« Ron, réconcilie-toi avec Hermione. Tu lui as fait beaucoup de peine, mais je sais que tu lui manques.

- Promis. Elle aussi me manque. Mais j'ai bien peur d'avoir été trop loin, elle ne me pardonnera jamais.

- Parle-lui, explique-lui. Je suis sûr qu'elle oubliera. Vous êtes faits l'un pour l'autre mais vous ne vous en rendez même pas compte... »

Ron se détourna en rougissant et repartit vers le château.

Quant à Harry, il était soulagé. Il avait l'impression d'avoir fait un premier pas vers son ami. Si déjà, Ron revenait vers Hermione, il en serait ravi. Voir ses meilleurs amis heureux était ce qui comptait le plus pour lui.

Alors qu'il retournait au château, une première année vint lui dire que le professeur Dumbledore voulait lui parler.

Un étrange pressentiment envahit le jeune homme, pressentiment qui s'accentua quand il vit l'air sérieux du directeur.

« Harry, j'ai discuté avec Mme Pomfresh cet après-midi. »

Le jeune homme pâlit.

« Elle m'avait promis... Elle m'avait promis de ne rien dire !

- Il ne faut pas lui en vouloir, Harry. Je suis le directeur, elle a cru bien faire. »

Le Gryffondor baissa la tête, en proie à des sentiments violents.

« Harry...

- Ne dites rien. Ce n'est pas à vous de décider. Je suis le seul qui peut choisir.

- Harry, je comprends ton point de vue, mais tu n'es pas le plus apte pour juger de ce qui est le mieux.

- Pas le plus apte ? Parce que vous, vous êtes le plus apte peut-être ? »

Le directeur soupira et reprit d'une voix lasse.

« Je sais que mes décisions peuvent parfois te paraître déplacées et que je peux sembler insensible, mais j'ai une expérience que tu n'as pas encore et une vision plus large des choses.

- Là, je vous arrête, professeur. Vous n'arriverez pas à me convaincre. J'ai décidé de le garder et vous n'y pourrez rien.

- Et comment feras-tu, répondit le directeur d'une voix dure qui tranchait avec sa placidité habituelle, quand tu te retrouveras avec cet enfant sur les bras ? Quand tu devras finir tes études entre les biberons et les couches-culottes ? Quand ton enfant voudra savoir qui est sa mère ? Quand tu devras le protéger de Voldemort ? Tu dois combattre Voldemort, Harry. Tu ne dois penser qu'à ça !

- Vous vous demandez parfois ce dont j'ai envie ? Vous me balancez à la figure que je suis le seul à pouvoir tuer Voldemort, vous me surmenez de cours supplémentaires pour que je devienne un parfait petit soldat, et au moment voulu, vous me lancerez au front en sachant que j'ai une chance sur deux de ne pas revenir ? Et moi, dans tout ça, quel choix ai-je ?

- Je suis désolé que tu le prennes comme ça, Harry. Tu ne le vois peut-être pas, mais j'essaie de faire tout au mieux et de te protéger.

- Me protéger ? » Le rire d'Harry était amer. « Mais où étiez-vous quand je dormais dans un placard en mangeant des miettes ? Où étiez-vous quand j'étais face à Voldemort pendant toutes ces années ? Où étiez-vous quand je souffrais de cauchemars et des intrusions de Voldemort ? Où étiez-vous quand Cédric est mort ? Et quand je me suis fait violer sous vos yeux, dans ce château où rien ne vous échappe ? »

Le jeune homme avait fini sa tirade des sanglots dans la voix.

« Et maintenant, vous voulez m'enlever la lueur d'espoir qui vient enfin pointer dans ma vie de misère ? Mais je ne vous laisserai pas faire. Pour une fois, je vais décider moi-même de ce qui est bien pour ma vie. »

Sur ces mots, le jeune homme se détourna du directeur pour se diriger d'un pas décidé vers la porte.

Mais il ne l'atteignit jamais. Un sort l'avait frappé dans le dos, immobilisant ses membres.

Comme au ralenti, il se sentit tomber sur le sol, impuissant. Des images de son agression l'envahirent : la même sensation angoissante de ne rien maîtriser, la même peur qui l'étouffait.

Le professeur Dumbledore s'approcha de lui, le fixant d'un air qu'il voulait paternel mais qui effraya le jeune homme.

« Je suis désolé, Harry, mais tu ne me laisses pas le choix. »

Sans prendre en compte le regard paniqué et désespéré du Survivant, il sortit de sa cape une fiole au contenu verdâtre. D'une main assurée, il attrapa le menton du jeune homme immobile et le força à desserrer les lèvres, faisant glisser le liquide dans l'espace ouvert.

Les larmes aux yeux, hurlant dans son âme une litanie de « non » inaudibles, Harry ne put faire autrement qu'avaler la boisson âcre.

Il y eut une minute de silence, de regards intenses entre les deux hommes. Regard accusateur, mais aussi regard désabusé du côté du Survivant, regard froid et insensible du côté de l'illustre sorcier.

Soudain, les yeux d'Harry se révulsèrent et il fut pris de violentes convulsions. Le directeur essaya de calmer ses spasmes, mais sans succès. Ce n'était pas normal. La potion ne devait commencer à agir qu'au bout d'une demi-heure, pas si tôt.

Il envoya Fumseck prévenir l'infirmière et attendit cette dernière en regardant, impuissant, le jeune homme se tordre sur le sol. Ça ne pouvait pas être grave. Harry était né pour battre Voldemort. Seul ce dernier pouvait le faire mourir, pas une petite potion de rien du tout.

Pourtant, le directeur ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être un peu inquiet. Ce garçon était tellement important pour l'avenir du monde sorcier.

Ce gosse qui se rebellait...

Ne comprenait-il pas l'importance de ce combat ? Ne pouvait-il pas mettre de côté sa fierté pour le bien des autres ? Il se perdait dans des revendications de môme, se plaignait d'un rien. S'il n'avait pas été l'arme de l'ordre du Phénix...

L'infirmière arriva au bout d'un quart d'heure, très inquiète.

« Mais que lui avez vous fait, Albus ?

- Il a bu la potion et il s'est mis à convulser.

- Ce n'est pas normal. Non, ce n'est pas normal. Je n'ai pas le temps de l'emmener à l'infirmerie, je vais devoir l'examiner ici. Pouvez-vous nous laisser ?

- Pompom...

- Albus. Je dois l'examiner. Seule. »

Devant le regard déterminé de l'infirmière, le directeur capitula et sortit de son bureau.

Mme Pomfresh commença par différents sorts pour essayer de mettre en évidence une quelconque maladie, mais rien n'apparut.

Elle lança alors un sort pour étudier sa magie et fut stupéfaite par l'image de celle-ci : un tourbillon blanc étincelant tournoyait au niveau de son bas ventre, emprisonnant la brume violine et protégeant le minuscule embryon. Au niveau de l'estomac, une autre concentration de magie tout aussi éclatante de pureté luttait contre la potion destructrice, essayant de l'empêcher de s'infiltrer plus avant dans son corps.

L'énergie utilisée pour concentrer cette magie vidait le jeune homme de ses forces et entraînait des décharges nerveuses responsables des convulsions. Il ne tiendrait pas longtemps ainsi.

L'infirmière se leva, sortit violemment du bureau et se précipita, furieuse, vers le directeur.

« Albus. Comment a-t-il bu cette potion ? »

Devant le silence du sorcier, la colère de l'infirmière grandit.

« Répondez-moi. C'est sa vie qui est en jeu. Vous l'avez forcé à la boire, c'est ça ?

- C'était le seul moyen Pompom.

- Le seul moyen ? Mais comment avez-vous pu seulement faire ça ? C'est un enfant, pas une machine de guerre. Un enfant, vous m'entendez ? Un coeur, une âme pure que vous êtes en train de briser... »

Des sanglots dans la voix, la brave femme se détourna vivement et retourna auprès de son patient. Les soubresauts du jeune homme s'étaient espacés. Son visage était pâle, son front humide de sueur. Il restait peu de temps avant que son corps ne lâche.

« Harry, Harry, fais un effort, réveille-toi. Tu dois prendre cette potion, elle annulera l'effet de l'autre. Mais tu dois y mettre du tien. Harry, mon grand, réveille-toi. Je sais que tu peux le faire, tu es fort, Harry... »

À force de tendre persuasion, le jeune homme réussit à se focaliser sur les paroles de l'infirmière et à sortir des ténèbres qui l'entouraient. Il fixa son attention sur la fiole mordorée que lui tendait la brave femme, ne sachant plus que croire, à qui faire confiance. Mais le regard inquiet posé sur lui parvint à percer ses défenses. Avec un sourire triste et craintif, il avala le liquide sous l'oeil bienveillant de l'infirmière. Aussitôt, son estomac se contracta et il passa la demi-heure qui suivit à régurgiter la moindre goutte avalée depuis le matin. Puis, Mme Pomfresh l'amena à l'infirmerie par lévitation. En croisant le directeur, elle le foudroya du regard, l'empêchant de poser la moindre question.

Harry resta deux jours à l'infirmerie, deux jours à dormir. L'épreuve l'avait énormément affaibli. Il avait obtenu de l'infirmière le silence sur l'échec de la potion abortive. La brave femme, choquée par l'attitude du directeur, avait tout de suite accepté.

L'embryon n'avait pas souffert et Harry avait fait part à Mme Pomfresh de sa décision de le garder.

Le lundi soir, lorsqu'il sortit de l'infirmerie, il se dirigea vers les cachots. Quand le professeur de potions le vit, encore pâle et faible, il se précipita vers lui.

« Potter. Que s'est-il passé ? Pompom n'a rien voulu me dire. »

Le jeune homme fixa son professeur avant de s'effondrer en pleurs dans ses bras.

Ses premières larmes depuis son entrevue avec le directeur.

Puis, d'une voix basse et rauque, en sécurité dans des bras chauds, il raconta tout, la grossesse, l'envie de le garder, la tentative du directeur, la potion de Mme Pomfresh qui l'avait sauvé.

Le professeur Rogue, lui, se contentait de serrer le jeune homme et de lui caresser tendrement le dos. Cependant, dans ses yeux noirs, on pouvait voir toute la rage que le récit d'Harry éveillait en lui.


	15. Aveu involontaire

**Mademoiselle Potter.**

Disclaimer : Toujours pas à moi... Noël est arrivé, mais toujours rien... (Petite Madame Rowling, quand tu descendras du ciel...)

Genre : Slash, si vous n'aimez pas, tournez la page...

Couple: Drary

Merci : Merci à mes bétas qui ne m'abandonnent pas...

Merci aussi pour vos reviews si sympathiques, et merci aussi à tous mes lecteurs...

Merci pour à tous ceux à qui je n'ai pas répondu, notamment Didi et Arkane 12, en espérant n'avoir oublié personne..

Note : Désolée si les chapitres sont un peu plus long à venir, mais j'ai beaucoup de boulot en ce moment et mes temps libres sont bien occupés. Mais je ne vous abandonne pas !!

**Chapitre 15 : Aveu involontaire.**

Draco déambulait dans les couloirs de Poudlard à la recherche de la Granger. Elle seule pourrait le sortir de l'impasse dans laquelle il se trouvait.

Sa sauveuse ! L'héroïne qui viendrait à la rescousse du pauvre prince en détresse, perchée sur son balai blanc...

Encore fallait-il la trouver.

Il avait fait cinquante fois chaque couloir, regardant même derrière les tableaux. Il avait retourné le moindre recoin de la bibliothèque, soulevant les livres pour voir si elle ne s'était pas perdue dessous. Il avait traqué tous les amis de la gryffonne, essayant de trouver des indices qui pourraient le mettre sur la voie de ce fantôme chevelu.

Mais rien. Nada. Aucune trace.

C'était comme si elle s'était volatilisée.

Pouf ! Disparue !

Draco riait de ses pensées tout en marchant, faisant se retourner les autres élèves stupéfaits. Il leur adressa alors un sourire joyeux avant de reprendre sa route, inconscient d'être responsable de quatre évanouissements, deux catatonies, trois stupéfactions et une demi-douzaine d'autres malaises.

Blaise le suivait des yeux, amusé. Il était un des seuls au château à connaître cet aspect du Serpentard blond, ce côté drôle et insouciant qu'il cachait adroitement derrière un masque de froideur et de snobisme. Et là, Draco montrait à toute l'école ce côté gai et juvénile.

« Eh, Don Juan, attends-moi !

- Tu lambines, Blaise ! Tu lambines !

- C'est toi qui as le feu aux fesses ! T'as pas l'impression que tu te lâches, aujourd'hui ?

- Mais non ! Je ne fais rien de mal. Je cherche juste Granger.

- Et ce sourire béat ? Et ce rire ? Tout le monde se demande si on ne t'a pas remplacé par un Poufsouffle demeuré !

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas chercher, Blaise ? Je ne peux pas être de bonne humeur ?

- Bien sûr. Mais ça ne te ressemble pas d'ignorer l'éthique malfoyenne. Dis-moi, c'est une coïncidence ou bien c'est le sourire de Potter qui t'as rendu aussi joyeux ?

- N'importe quoi ! Je sais pas où tu vas chercher tout ça ! »

Mais les joues rouges du Serpentard blond parlaient pour lui.

« Draco, est-ce que tu crois seulement à ce que tu dis ? Tu te réveilles de mauvaise humeur, tu bougonnes en mangeant, tu envoies balader trois douzaines de Gryffondors et de Poufsouffles, tu bouscules un certain Harry Potter, tu l'aides à se relever en lui disant « excuse-moi »... Ne nie pas, Draco, t'as beau avoir murmuré, tout le monde t'a entendu... Et alors, Harry te pardonne en t'adressant un de ses merveilleux sourires... Ne sois pas jaloux, tu sais bien que je n'suis pas homo... Enfin comme par hasard, la morosité du jeune Malfoy se transforme en une joie de vivre digne d'une potion d'euphorie après ce fameux sourire. Et tu oses dire qu'il n'y a aucun rapport entre les deux évènements ! T'es vraiment de mauvaise foi, Draquinou...

- M'appelle pas comme ça », bougonna le blond, une adorable moue aux lèvres qui fit rire le noir.

Les deux amis reprirent leur chemin en silence. Blaise regardait Draco en coin, s'amusant de voir les lèvres de ce dernier se relever lentement, s'amusant de voir la réaction des élèves devant cet étrange Malfoy, s'amusant de l'entêtement de son ami qui continuait de refuser l'évidence.

« Eh, Blaise, puisque tu es là à me prendre la tête avec tes élucubrations, tu pourrais pas m'aider à trouver la Granger ?

- Tu veux la demander en mariage ?

- Ça va pas la tête, c'est une fille ! Et une Gryffondor ! Et une intello ! Non mais t'es malade !

- Tu préférerais un beau brun aux yeux verts ?

- C'est évident ! Euh.. Non... Enfin... J'veux dire... J'préfère un mec, quoi...

- Ne dis plus rien ou tu vas t'enfoncer... Draco amoureux, qui l'eut cru !!

- Je n'suis pas amoureux !

- Mais non, mais non... Allez, je vais t'aider à la trouver, ta Granger. Je ne voudrais m'éloigner de ton grand sourire pour rien au monde.. »

Et les deux compères reprirent leur route dans le labyrinthe de Poudlard, bras dessus, bras dessous, recherchant sans trop d'espoir le dahu égaré.

Mais leur quête fut perturbée par le passage d'un Survivant en furie, poursuivit par un directeur dépassé par les évènements. Blaise n'eut pas besoin de se retourner vers Draco pour savoir que le blond avait immédiatement retrouvé son sérieux.

« Harry ! Harry, attends-moi mon garçon, nous devons parler. ».

Le vieil homme avait beau s'égosiller, le Gryffondor semblait de pas vouloir l'entendre. De guerre las, le directeur bloqua la route du jeune homme en faisant apparaître un mur devant lui.

Harry s'arrêta net, le corps tendu, puis se retourna vers le professeur Dumbledore, le toisant sauvagement. Ses yeux s'étaient assombris, paraissant presque noirs sous l'éclairage artificiel. Son visage était fermé. Ses cheveux noirs voletaient alors que sa magie crépitait.

Tout autour, un silence de plomb s'était installé. Les élèves étaient effrayés par le Survivant en colère qui osait se lever contre le grand sorcier.

Ce fut celui-ci qui prit le premier la parole.

« Harry, je t'ai fait appelé plusieurs fois depuis une semaine, mais tu n'es pas venu. Nous devons parler, tu le sais. »

Le jeune homme le fixa un moment avant de s'approcher. Sa voix était basse et grave lorsqu'il répondit.

« Nous devons parler ? Mais de quel droit osez-vous encore me parler ? Vous n'êtes plus rien pour moi. Vous méritez moins d'attention que Voldemort. Lui est un sorcier à abattre, une menace. Vous, vous n'avez aucune importance. Vous ne méritez même pas le mépris ou la pitié. »

Alors que la rage du jeune homme s'amplifiait, sa magie s'intensifiait autour de lui, modifiant son apparence. Il grandissait, se musclait. Son visage devenait plus carré. Devant l'assemblée était réapparu Harry Potter, jeune homme beau et viril.

« À partir d'aujourd'hui, ne m'adressez plus la parole. Plus jamais. »

Le jeune homme se détourna du directeur choqué et se dirigea vers le mur qu'il fit disparaître d'un fin mouvement de baguette. Il quitta alors les lieux d'un pas rapide et sensuel.

Le silence s'éternisa dans le couloir, jusqu'à ce que le parrain de Draco ne le brise, achevant le directeur : « On ne récolte que ce qu'on mérite, Albus. ». Puis il tourna à son tour les talons et partit à la recherche du jeune homme.

Severus trouva Harry dans la salle sur demande. Sa colère était retombée, laissant place à une tristesse désarmante. Il avait repris son apparence de jeune fille.

Le professeur de potions s'approcha doucement et l'enlaça avec tendresse.

« Harry, je comprends tes réactions. Mais tu ne peux pas lui parler comme ça. C'est le directeur, tu vas t'entraîner des problèmes.

- Je me suis senti tellement mal, tellement faible. Je ne pouvais rien faire. C'était comme si tout recommençait... Sauf que le professeur Dumbledore n'avait aucun remord. S'il savait que la potion n'a pas réussi, il n'hésiterait pas à recommencer. »

Severus se contenta de serrer un peu plus l'adolescent dans ses bras.

« Professeur ?

- Oui Harry ?

- Est-ce que... Est-ce que j'ai eu raison de la garder ? Si je ne peux pas la protéger ? Si Voldemort lui fait du mal ?

- Je ne peux pas te conseiller, Harry. Tu es le seul qui puisse prendre cette décision. Toi seul sais si tu as le courage de te battre pour cet enfant. Tu es puissant Harry, très puissant. Tu as la force de protéger ce bébé si tu désires le garder.

- Merci professeur. Merci d'être là pour moi. »

Un étrange sentiment envahit le coeur de l'adulte, sentiment de tendresse et d'amour. Comment avait-il pu autant s'attacher à ce môme qu'il disait détester un mois et demi auparavant ? Il avait laissé ses préjugés guider son coeur, sa haine pour James masquer la réalité.

Non, Harry n'était pas le Survivant arrogant et fier. Non Harry n'était pas l'enfant gâté par les siens, gâté par la vie. Non, Harry n'était pas un adolescent superficiel ne prenant rien au sérieux.

C'était un jeune homme délicat, sensible, profondément bon et à l'écoute des autres, faisant passer le bonheur de ses amis avant le sien. C'était un jeune homme prêt à perdre son âme en allant se battre contre l'ennemi du peuple sorcier, dans l'hasardeuse hypothèse qu'il soit bien le seul à pouvoir le tuer. C'était un jeune homme fragile et qui pourtant, trouvait en lui la force de continuer à vivre après tout ce qu'il avait subi.

Un enfant trop vite grandi que tout homme aurait été fier d'avoir pour fils.

Que Severus aurait été fier d'avoir pour fils.

Le professeur de potion resserra son étreinte autour du frêle adolescent et le berça doucement, laissant la tendresse de son coeur s'amplifier, laissant ses sentiments exploser pour la première fois de sa vie.

Le couloir s'était petit à petit vidé. Le directeur avait très vite retrouvé son calme et son flegme légendaire. D'un regard à la fois sévère et joyeux, il défia quiconque de commenter l'évènement. Puis il quitta les lieux d'un pas digne.

Draco resta un moment comme figé, revoyant le regard flamboyant d'Harry, son beau visage et son corps musclé qui étaient apparus grâce au déploiement de magie. Son coeur battait violemment dans sa poitrine. C'est une main posée sur son épaule qui le sortit de sa torpeur. Blaise le regardait, un peu inquiet. Voyant que Draco réagissait enfin, le noir lui lança avec un sourire ironique :

« Eh bien, il te fait de l'effet, le petit gryffi.

- Quoi ?

- Ohé, Draco Malfoy... Un humble sorcier s'adresse à sa grandeur...

- C'est bon, Blaise. N'en rajoute pas. À ton avis, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé entre Potter et le vieux fou ?

- C'est que le sort de Potter t'intéresse.

- Je ne sais pas en quelle langue il faut que je te le dise : J'EN AI RIEN À FOUTRE DE POTTER !

- Euh, Draco, il y a du monde autour de nous. »

Le blond pâlit et jeta un regard glacial aux élèves qui s'étaient arrêtés pour écouter. Ces derniers partirent sans demander leur reste.

Blaise attendit un instant avant de reprendre :

« Alors si tu ne ressens rien pour le Survivant, tu t'en fous de savoir que je l'ai vu dans une situation tendre et plutôt... chaude... avec Théo ? »

Draco pâlit brutalement.

« Théo... Théodore ? Nott ?

- Oui, Théodore Nott, tu sais, le Serpentard qui partage notre dortoir !

- Tu l'as vu, avec Harry ? Ensemble ? Mais... Non... C'est impossible, pas Théodore... Pas lui... Il va le faire souffrir. Il l'a déjà fait souffrir. Dis-moi que c'est faux, Blaise, dis-moi que c'est faux. »

Le noir regardait son ami avec inquiétude. Il ne pensait pas que Draco réagirait aussi violemment. Il finit par le gifler pour le faire redescendre sur terre. Mais à l'état d'hystérie succéda des larmes qui tombèrent sur les joues pâles du jeune homme.

« Eh Draco... Arrête... C'était...

- Tu as gagné, Blaise. Je l'aime. Je l'aime à en crever. Le savoir heureux me suffit, même si ce n'est pas avec moi, même si je dois souffrir de le voir embrasser une autre personne. Mais avec Nott... Tu ne comprends pas, Blaise. Nott n'est pas quelqu'un de bien. Il le fera souffrir. Il est mielleux devant tout le monde, mais j'ai surpris ses regards de haine envers ceux qui s'approchent d'Harry. J'ai vu ses regards un peu fous quand il le regarde. Harry ne doit pas tomber dans son jeu. Il faut les séparer, Blaise... Promets-moi de m'aider à les séparer.

- Draco, calme-toi. Je voulais juste te faire réagir. Je n'ai rien vu. Harry n'est pas plus proche de Théo que d'un autre. Pardon, mais je voulais juste que tu avoues tes sentiments.

- Tu me le promets, murmura le jeune homme blond.

- Oui, je te le promets... Mais Draco, tu me fais peur, là. Remets-toi... »

Le jeune blond ferma les yeux et inspira profondément jusqu'à ce qu'un calme relatif revienne couler dans ses veines.

« C'est bon Blaise, ça va. Mais t'es un bel enfoiré. Un putain de saleté de Serpentard...

- Que veux-tu, on ne se refait pas. »

Draco fixa son ami d'un air sceptique avant de soupirer d'un air las.

« Bon, désolé, vieux, mais faut que je prenne l'air. Besoin de réfléchir.

- À un beau brun aux yeux verts ?

- Merlin... Je crois que je n'ai pas fini de t'entendre...

- Eh ! Fallait pas avouer !!

- Blaise, ne reviens pas sur ton horrible traquenard... Et moi qui te croyais mon ami... »

Et c'est sous le rire franc du noir que Draco quitta le couloir, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Il ne l'avouerait jamais à Blaise, mais il se sentait soulagé par son aveu. Mettre enfin un nom sur les étranges sentiments qu'il ressentait face à Harry était la fois effrayant mais libérateur, stressant mais doux, angoissant mais troublant.

Il revoyait tous les signes qu'il n'avait pas voulu voir avant, les rêves avec un beau brun, la jalousie envers tous ceux qui l'approchait, l'inquiétude quand il était tombé, sa réaction excessive face au mensonge de Blaise...

Comment avait-il pu tomber amoureux de son ennemi, du garçon qu'il avait insulté, rabaissé, critiqué pendant 6 ans ? Mais aussi envié, adulé, admiré... Admiration masquant l'arrivée de sentiments plus tendres.

Il était plutôt mal parti, amoureux d'un hétéro, d'un Survivant qui se croyait interdit d'amour, de quelqu'un qui avait subit un traumatisme l'empêchant toute approche, toute confiance.

Draco soupira une énième fois et se dirigea vers les grandes portes du château. Et c'est là qu'il la vit : descendant les escaliers qui menaient à la Tour des Gryffondors, les cheveux ébouriffés, les lèvres rouges, les joues également, Hermione Granger souriait, tendrement enlacée par un rouquin aussi décoiffé et écarlate que la demoiselle...

Un sourire ironique éclaira le visage pâle du jeune homme : pendant qu'il cherchait sans relâche sa future sauveuse, celle-ci prenait du bon temps avec Weasley. Qui l'eut cru !!

Plaquant un sourire qu'il voulait engageant sur ses lèvres, il s'élança vers les escaliers.

« Granger. Eh, Granger... Je peux te parler cinq minutes ?


	16. Romance

**Mademoiselle Potter.**

  
Disclaimer : Noël est passé, J.K.Rowling m'a oubliée...

Genre : Slash, si vous n'aimez pas, tournez la page...

Couple: Drary

Merci : Merci à mes bétas qui ne m'abandonnent pas...

Merci aussi pour vos reviews si sympathiques, et merci aussi à tous mes lecteurs...

**Chapitre 16 : Romance.**

« Granger. Eh, Granger... Je peux te parler cinq minutes ? »

La jeune fille s'arrêta, légèrement étonnée de la démarche du Serpentard.

« On n'a pas envie de t'parler, Malfoy !

- Ron !

- Bah quoi ? Tu n'vas pas me dire que t'acceptes de lui parler !!

- Et pourquoi pas ? Y'a des moments, t'es vraiment obtus, Ron...

- Et toi, y'a des moments, t'es vraiment bizarre. Il passe son temps à t'insulter et tu lui parles quand même ! »

Hermione poussa un léger soupir et se tourna de nouveau vers le blond.

« Bon, tu veux quoi ?

- Heu, pas ici... »

Si ça n'avait pas été Malfoy, elle aurait juré voir un sourire gêné poindre sur son visage.

« Dans la Salle sur Demande, ça te va ?

- Hermione, tu ne vas pas t'enfermer avec ce mec !

- Jaloux, Weasley ? » lui répondit Malfoy avec un sourire ironique.

Sans un regard pour le rouquin outragé, la Gryffondor attendit l'acquiescement du Serpentard avant de prendre la direction de la petite salle.

Hermione choisit une décoration plutôt sobre : deux fauteuils, une table, une bibliothèque.

« Alors ?

- Eh bien, j'ai besoin de tes conseils... »

Là, Hermione ne put rater le sourire du Serpentard, à la fois charmeur et timide.

« Alors ça, le grand Malfoy a besoin de moi, une fille de Moldu !

- C'est bon, Granger, je sais que j'ai été con. Mais là, tu es mon dernier espoir. Alors, tu veux bien m'aider ? »

La jeune fille rougit légèrement devant le sourire ravageur du blond.

« Tu devrais sourire plus souvent, Malfoy. Ça te va bien. Et tes cheveux, sans tout ce gel, c'est bien mieux !

- J'ai reçu les conseils avisés d'une certaine personne. Mais Granger, je rêve ou bien tu viens de rejoindre le club toujours grandissant des filles qui sont folles de moi ?

- Ça y est, Malfoy le prétentieux est de retour. Tu as beau être très mignon, c'est Ron que j'aime, alors ton vieux caractère arrogant et snob, je m'en passe très bien.

- Weasmoche, cracha le Serpentard d'un air dégoûté.

- Et si je devais choisir quelqu'un pour son physique, reprit la jeune fille sans prêter attention à la réaction de son vis-à-vis, ce n'est pas toi que je choisirais !

- Vas-y, trouve-moi un seul mec plus beau que moi à Poudlard...

- Harry te dépasse largement. »

À la mention du nom de son ami, Hermione crut voir le Serpentard rougir. Aurait-il lui aussi un faible pour la plastique parfaite du beau brun aux yeux verts ?

« Je ne savais pas que tu tournais bi, Granger. Alors, t'aimes les brunettes, maintenant ? Les formes féminines de Potter hantent tes rêves ?

- Pas de ça entre nous, Malfoy, Je sais que tu es gay. Tout le monde le sait d'ailleurs.

- Il y a encore des naïfs qui l'ont appris il y a à peine plus d'un mois, marmonna le blond.

- Alors tu ne vas pas me dire que Harry ne t'a fait aucun effet quand tu l'as revu en septembre à la gare de Londres ! »

Là, le doute n'était plus permis. Le Serpentard avait bel et bien rougi. Les yeux baissés, essayant de maîtriser ses émotions, il était adorable. On oublierait presque que c'était un Malfoy.

« Je, je... bafouilla le jeune homme. Je n'vois pas pourquoi ! Ce n'est qu'un gringalet balafré et bigleux. »

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de rire devant la mauvaise foi évidente du blond. Mais par égard pour lui, elle décida de détourner la conversation.

« Alors, Malfoy, pourquoi voulais-tu me voir ? »

Le sourire fier du Serpentard réapparut.

« Je veux divorcer.

- Quoi ?

- Je veux divorcer...

- Mais, mais... Tu es marié ?

- Pas vraiment. En fait, eh bien, heu... jesuisliéavecunefrançaiseetjeveuxromprelecontrat.

- Si j'ai bien décodé ton charabia, tu cherches le moyen de briser des fiançailles magiques. Eh bien, ça ne va pas être facile. Je présume que tu as déjà fait des recherches de ton côté !

- Oui, mais je n'ai rien trouvé.

- Bon, explique-moi un peu comment ça s'est fait et les raisons de cette envie de divorce .

- Mais enfin, Granger, je suis gay !

- C'est sûr, ce n'est pas l'idéal... Depuis quand êtes-vous liés ?

- Depuis sa naissance.

- Devant un grand Sorcier Noir, je présume.

- Tu présumes bien.

- Cérémonie antique ?

- Cérémonie antique.

- Eh bien, Malfoy, ça ne va pas être du gâteau...

- Je sais...

- Mais je vais trouver, ne t'inquiète pas...

- Je le sais aussi, répondit le Serpentard avec un sourire en coin. Mais tu n'as pas beaucoup de temps : mon père va essayer de la faire venir à Poudlard pour qu'on fasse connaissance. J'ai comme l'impression qu'il veut précipiter ce mariage... »

Etonnamment, Hermione continua à discuter une bonne heure avec le Serpentard, dans une atmosphère joyeuse. Malfoy n'était pas si horrible que ça, après tout, quand il oubliait de faire le fier et d'insulter les gens.

Lorsqu'ils se quittèrent, Hermione décida d'aller commencer ses recherches à la bibliothèque. Ce défi promettait d'être très intéressant...

Draco sortit de la Salle sur Demande le sourire aux lèvres. Il n'aurait jamais cru que discuter avec la Granger pourrait être si sympa. Il l'avait peut-être jugée un peu trop vite...

Il se dirigea vers le parc et arriva _par hasard _devant le Saule Cogneur. Harry était là, assis, la tête reposée contre le tronc rugueux, les yeux clos.

Magnifique.

Il s'approcha de l'arbre hargneux qui commença à s'agiter. Eh oui, malgré les heures qu'il passait avec Harry au pied de ce végétal, ce dernier ne l'avait jamais accepté.

Le Gryffondor ouvrit ses étonnants yeux verts en entendant les branches bruire puis sourit doucement en reconnaissant le jeune homme blond. Il appuya alors sur la racine pour permettre au Serpentard de s'approcher.

« Ça faisait longtemps...

- Oui...

- Depuis le match de Quidditch. Trois semaines.

- Oui...

- Pourquoi ? Je croyais que tu voulais être mon ami ? J'y ai cru, Malfoy ! »

La voix du Gryffondor était chargée de colère.

« Je suis désolé Potter.

- Moi aussi », murmura le jeune brun.

Draco sentait que quelque chose chez Harry n'allait pas. Sa voix était voilée, tremblante.

Il se tourna vers lui et se figea sur place : sur la joue bronzée du Gryffondor, les larmes coulaient, silencieuses preuves de la détresse du jeune homme.

Le blond sentit sa gorge se serrer.

« Harry... »

Mais le Survivant ne lui répondit pas.

Alors, délicatement, il prit le menton fin entre ses doigts et tourna le visage du Gryffondor vers lui. D'un geste plein de tendresse, il essaya les larmes qui coulaient sur les joues amaigries.

« Harry, ne pleure pas, je t'en prie. »

Malgré la supplique de Draco, le brun semblait ne pas pouvoir s'arrêter.

« Harry, tu vas ravager ton beau visage. Si tu utilises la détresse féminine pour me faire culpabiliser, tu réussis bien. »

À ces mots, Harry releva la tête, surpris. Il avait les yeux brillants, les lèvres rougies, le visage un peu pâle. Ses cheveux, qui avaient légèrement poussés, tombaient sur ses épaules frêles.

« Tu es magnifique. Même les yeux rouges de larmes, tu restes la plus belle de Poudlard. »

Ne pouvant résister à l'appel sensuel du Survivant, ne pouvant supporter sa tristesse et son regard désespéré, Draco glissa sa main dernière la nuque fine et attira vers lui l'objet de ses désirs.

Il sentit son souffle saccadé, puis ses lèvres si douces qui le firent violemment frissonner. Il était dans un rêve merveilleux, le genre de rêve dont on ne voudrait jamais se réveiller.

Mais on se réveille toujours...

Draco sentit un choc brutal et avant même d'avoir compris ce qui se passait, il gisait sur le sol, un Harry Potter flamboyant de colère devant lui.

« Tu es comme tous les autres ! Tu m'as bien embobiné avec tes grands discours ! Mais non, Harry, tu n'as pas changé, tu es toujours le même pour moi ! Et puis, tu n'as rien à craindre, je suis gay ! Je t'ai cru, Malfoy ! Putain, je n'ai jamais été aussi con de ma vie. Comment t'aurais pu avoir changé ?

- Harry...

- La ferme ! Je ne veux plus t'entendre. Et ne m'appelle plus Harry, tu souilles mon prénom.

- Harry, je t'en prie.

- Harry n'existe plus pour toi ! Appelle-moi Mary, comme les autres. De toute manière, t'es bien comme eux. Réfléchis un peu et tu te rendras compte que tu viens d'embrasser ton pire ennemi, le gringalet bigleux que tu détestes depuis 7 ans. Eh oui, Harry Potter, l'horrible Survivant... »

Sur ces mots, les yeux pleins de larmes, Harry se fraya un chemin entre les branches du vieux saule et s'enfuit d'un pas rapide. Draco resta un moment figé, se repassant sans cesse les paroles du Gryffondor. Puis il murmura « si tu savais comme j'aurais préféré embrasser le vrai Harry Potter... », avant de s'élancer sur les traces du jeune homme. Il eut toutes les peines du monde à stopper les branches noueuses du Saule, l'arbre semblant également en colère contre le Serpentard.

Lorsqu'il se dépatouilla enfin de ce végétal infernal, Harry était déjà loin. Mais, au grand bonheur de Draco, une jeune fille blonde arrêta le fuyard.

En s'approchant des deux sorciers, le Serpentard fronça les sourcils : il ne reconnaissait pas cette fille. Il était sûr de ne jamais l'avoir vue à Poudlard.

Elle paraissait s'inquiéter pour Harry, lui parlant doucement, un sourire charmant aux lèvres.

Arrivé à portée de voix du jeune homme, Draco murmura son prénom. Une profonde douleur enserra son coeur en voyant Harry se raidir au son de sa voix.

Lorsqu'il se retourna, ses yeux étaient deux pierres incandescentes.

« Potter ! Je t'interdis de m'appeler autrement ! Je t'interdis de me parler tout court, tu crois que tu peux assimiler ça, Malfoy ?

- Malfoy ? Draco Malfoy ? »

Les deux élèves de Poudlard se tournèrent vers la jeune fille, surpris.

Avec un sourire triste, cette dernière reprit, s'adressant au Serpentard.

« Je suis Mélodie De Lauray, ta fiancée. »

Harry se retourna brutalement vers le jeune homme abasourdi, ses yeux verts brillants de désillusion.

« Ta fiancée ? Tu me dégoûtes, Malfoy.

- Harry... »

Mais le jeune homme était déjà parti.

« Harry ? Harry Potter ? Je ne l'aurais jamais cru aussi beau. Vous vous êtes disputés ?

- La ferme. Tu ne sais rien, alors tais-toi.

- C'est bon, Draco Malfoy! Moi non plus je n'ai aucune envie de me marier avec toi, alors ne t'en prends pas à moi !

- Pardon », murmura le Serpentard du bout des lèvres.

La jeune fille s'adoucit aussitôt.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec Harry Potter ? Il avait l'air si mal, et toi, tu as l'air aussi désorienté...

- Je ne veux pas en parler.

- Draco, si tu veux un conseil, ne reste pas sur un malentendu.

- Je ne peux pas. J'ai déconné. Je suis con, trop con. Je l'ai traité comme une fille alors qu'il me faisait confiance...

- Comme une fille ? Pourtant, il n'a rien d'une fille. C'est même un très beau représentant du sexe masculin...

- Hein ? »

Puis Draco réalisa que sous l'effet de la colère, Harry avait de nouveau fait apparaître son physique originel. Son beau visage viril, son corps musclé, cette apparence que le Serpentard aimait tant.

Il poussa un soupir et invita la jeune française à le suivre jusqu'au bureau du directeur.

Harry se précipita comme une flèche dans sa chambre, n'entendant pas les appels de ses amis, inquiets de son teint pâle.

Arrivé dans sa chambre, il s'effondra contre la porte en sanglotant. Il était perdu, il se sentait trahi... Il avait mal au coeur.

Il mit longtemps à se calmer. Les larmes enfin taries, il resta assis, ses bras minces enserrant ses jambes, se laissant bercer par le balancement régulier de son corps.

Plus que tout, au-delà de la trahison, au-delà de la haine, au-delà de la douleur, il sentait sur ses lèvres gelées l'ombre de celles du Serpentard, leur douceur, le souffle tiède qui avait caressé sa peau.

Il passa lentement ses doigts sur ses lèvres frémissantes avant de courir aux toilettes où il se vida de toute sa colère et de la douceur qu'il avait ressentie dans ce baiser. Epuisé, il prit alors une longue douche qui lui brûla le corps sans purifier son esprit. Les larmes rebelles se remirent à couler.

Il ne pouvait pas avoir aimer ça...

Il ne devait plus voir Malfoy. C'était la fatigue, le besoin de tendresse.

Mais il n'avait pas le droit à la tendresse. Il ne pouvait plus se permettre de se lier à quelqu'un : en aimant, il mettait la vie des autres en danger.

Il allait s'éloigner de Malfoy.

Il allait s'éloigner du professeur Rogue.

Il allait s'éloigner de ses amis.

Apaisé par ces résolutions, Harry, la peau rougie par la chaleur de l'eau, se dirigea d'un pas hésitant vers son lit et se pelotonna sous sa couette. Il resta longtemps à fixer le mur, les yeux perdus, l'esprit vide. Puis, alors qu'il sombrait doucement vers le sommeil, ses doigts vinrent machinalement caresser ses lèvres.

Théodore fulminait : Draco Malfoy avait osé embrasser Harry !

Le violent rejet du Gryffondor ne rachetait pas la faute ; ce fils de Mangemort allait payer. Il allait subir mille tortures pour avoir osé souiller son ange.

Et Harry...

Harry qui n'avait pas réagi assez vite.

Harry qui l'avait laissé l'approcher.

Harry qui avait décidé de faire confiance à ce cerbère. Il était presque aussi fautif, responsable d'avoir laisser entrer un Fléreur dans un nid de Boursouflets.

Il devait être purifié.

Harry était son ange, son obsession, sa damnation. Son corps était à lui, à défaut de son coeur. Il fallait qu'il lui montre, qu'il le plie, qu'il le domine.

Chaque parcelle de sa peau mordorée lui appartenait.

Son souffle était à lui. Ses lèvres ne pouvaient rencontrer que les siennes. Son corps ne pouvait être caressé que par lui.

Son amour. Son désir. Sa propriété.

Malfoy allait devoir payer.

Harry allait devoir plier.


	17. La fiancé de Draco Malfoy

**Mademoiselle Potter.**

Disclaimer : Mon voeu pour 2007 ? Que Harry et Draco m'appartiennent...

Genre: Slash, si vous n'aimez pas, tournez la page...

Couple: Drary

Merci: Merci à mes bétas qui ne m'abandonnent pas...

Merci aussi pour vos reviews si sympathiques, et merci aussi à tous mes lecteurs...

Et surtout : Désolée pour cette longue, longue absence, j'essaierai d'être plus présente à l'avenir...

**Chapitre 17 : la fiancée de Draco Malfoy.**

Mélodie avait beaucoup de mal à suivre le jeune homme blond dans les immenses couloirs de Poudlard. Ce goujat ne prenait même pas la peine de vérifier si elle le suivait.

Elle fut un moment tentée de s'arrêter net, mais elle ne voulait pas se perdre dans ces sombres couloirs. Alors elle continua difficilement la lourde tâche de ne pas se laisser distancer par l'Anglais.

Arrivée devant une drôle de gargouille, elle le vit s'arrêter, une expression indécise sur le visage. Mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu proférer la moindre question, la statue pivota, laissant entr'apercevoir un escalier de pierre.

Bien sûr, l'Anglais ne l'attendit pas pour monter les marches. Et dire que c'était son fiancé !

Avec un soupir exaspéré, Mélodie le suivit.

Le directeur les fit entrer, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

« Je suppose que cette jeune demoiselle est Mélodie De Lauray : votre père a beaucoup insisté pour que vous intégriez notre école. »

La jeune fille rougit mais ne répondit pas.

Ils restèrent une heure à discuter, le directeur cherchant à connaître son niveau scolaire pour savoir si elle aurait besoin d'aide dans certaines matières.

Puis il l'informa qu'elle serait répartie dans une des quatre maisons le soir même. En attendant, Draco Malfoy devait lui faire visiter l'école.

Seulement, à peine sorti du bureau du professeur Dumbledore, l'Anglais disparut dans les couloirs sans qu'elle puisse le suivre.

Mélodie se retrouva donc seule dans une immense école, n'ayant aucune idée de la direction à prendre.

Après une demi-heure de déambulation, elle finit par s'asseoir dans un couloir désert et, histoire de passer le temps, elle sortit un livre de son sac.

Une heure et demi plus tard, personne n'était encore passé. Le château était vide le dimanche ou quoi ?

Elle commençait à désespérer quand elle entendit des pas venir dans sa direction : c'était une magnifique jeune fille aux cheveux ébènes assez courts et aux yeux d'un vert envoûtant.

« Enfin ! J'ai cru que j'allais devoir passer la journée toute seule dans ces couloirs lugubres... Si tu savais comme je suis heureuse de te voir. Draco Malfoy devait me faire visiter le château, mais il a mystérieusement disparu dès que j'ai eu le dos tourné.

- Je peux t'aider si tu veux. J'ai du temps de libre.

- Oh, merci ! Je t'avoue que je commençais à me sentir un peu perdue. Le château est complètement désert !

- C'est normal, ils sont tous dans la Grande Salle ; c'est l'heure du repas.

- Ahh…

- Tu as mangé ?

- Non.

- Eh bien je t'y emmène alors…

- Merci, t'es un ange. Je m'appelle Mélodie.

- Et moi Harry.

- C'est étrange comme prénom pour une fille…

- Je ne suis pas une fille. C'est juste un sortilège qui a dérapé.

- Oh… »

Mélodie se rappela alors les paroles de Draco Malfoy dans le parc **:« **Je l'ai traité comme une fille **».**

Elle leva les yeux vers le front de l'Anglaise et aperçut entre deux mèches brunes la célèbre cicatrice.

C'est d'une voix douce qu'elle reprit.

« On s'est vu au parc tout à l'heure, c'est ça ? Tu es Harry Potter.

- Oui.

- Bon bah... Heu... Et si tu me faisais visiter ? »

Avec un sourire, elle accrocha le bras du célèbre Survivant et le suivit, ne cessant de babiller dans son anglais à l'accent si particulier.

Avant même qu'il n'ait pu poser la moindre question, elle avait déjà appris à Harry qu'elle était française, fiancée à Draco Malfoy depuis son enfance et qu'elle avait été envoyée en Angleterre pour faire plus ample connaissance avec son « futur époux ». Epoux qu'elle n'avait aucune envie d'épouser d'ailleurs, et encore moins depuis qu'elle l'avait rencontré. Il ne voulait pas plus d'elle de toute façon.

Ils arrivèrent à proximité de l'entrée du château. C'est alors qu'une grande porte de bois s'ouvrit, laissant passer une horde de sorciers de tous les âges, papotant les uns avec les autres.

Harry s'était arrêté, semblant attendre quelqu'un. Une minute plus tard, une furie brune lui sauta littéralement dessus, suivie par un jeune homme roux.

« Harry, mais où étais-tu passé ? Je t'ai cherché partout ! Seamus nous a raconté ton altercation avec le professeur Dumbledore ce matin et depuis, je ne t'ai pas vu. Tu n'es même pas venu au repas ! Tu ne vas quand même pas commencer à jeûner ! »

C'est seulement à ce moment là que l'Anglaise remarqua qu'Harry était accompagné.

« Oh, pardon, je n'avais pas vu qu'Harry était avec quelqu'un. Je crois que je ne t'ai jamais vue à Poudlard.

- C'est normal, je viens d'arriver. Je m'appelle Mélodie De Lauray.

- Enchantée. Moi, c'est Hermione Granger, et lui, Ronald Weasley. Je suis préfète en chef alors si tu as besoin de quelque chose, n'hésite pas. Tu as mangé ?

- Je vous attendais avant de l'emmener jusqu'aux cuisines pour grignoter un peu, répondit Harry. Apparemment, Malfoy devait l'aider mais il l'a abandonnée dans les couloirs. Je suis sûr qu'il était tranquillement installé à la table des Serpentards...

- Oui, il était là. Quelle sale fouine , ajouta Ron. »

C'est à ce moment que le renard sortit de sa tanière, euh... de la Grande Salle.

« Draco Malfoy ! Tu n'as pas honte de me laisser en plan alors que je viens à peine d'arriver ! Heureusement qu'Harry était là... »

En entendant le nom du Survivant, le Serpentard rougit légèrement et lui jeta un coup d'oeil discret, ce que Mélodie ne rata pas, bien entendu.

Mais l'Anglais se reprit très vite.

« Je n'ai pas demandé à ce que tu viennes ici, alors débrouille-toi.

- Moi non plus je n'ai pas demandé à venir !

- Vous vous connaissez ? S'étonna Hermione.

- Oui, nous sommes fiancés.

- Oh... » murmura la préfète, curieuse de rencontrer la « fameuse fiancée ».

« Bon, on y va Mélodie ? »

La jeune fille se tourna vers le Survivant et fut surprise par son regard dur.

Non.

Pas seulement dur.

Triste aussi. Et un peu perdu.

Elle lui sourit doucement et hocha la tête, le suivant dans les dédales du château.

Elle passa un très bon moment avec Harry. C'était quelqu'un de profondément gentil et à l'écoute des autres, bien loin du portrait que les médias tentaient de peindre de lui. Mais il cachait difficilement sa détresse et son mal-être. Il avait dû subir des choses assez terribles.

Après ce repas très agréable en compagnie des Elfes de maison (si son père l'avait vue...), Harry lui fit visiter le parc. Ce dernier était bien plus vivant que le château. Tous les élèves semblaient s'être donnés rendez-vous dans la fraîcheur de cette fin janvier. Harry ne semblait pas à l'aise parmi tous ces gens.

Ils arrivèrent en vu d'un groupe de sorciers qui leur faisaient de grands signes. Harry hésita un instant, tendu, puis il sembla capituler et s'approcha d'eux.

« Je vous présente Mélodie De Lauray. Elle vient d'arriver à Poudlard. Elle était à l'école de Beauxbâtons avant. Mélodie, tu as déjà rencontré Ron et Mione. Là, c'est Dean Thomas, puis Ginny Weasley, la petite soeur de Ron, Seamus Finnigan, Neville Londubat, Luna Lovegood, et Théodore Nott.

- Salut! », répondirent-ils tous au fur et à mesure des présentations.

La jeune fille sourit et s'installa parmi eux.

Elle passa une après-midi très sympathique, ayant été très bien accueillie par tous.

Elle comprit très vite qu'ils n'étaient pas en bonne entente avec « son fiancé » et sa clique. Les « Quand Malfoy va voir que tu traînes avec nous », « Ce serait drôle que tu sois à Gryffondor » ou autres « Si la fouine te pose des problèmes n'hésite pas à nous le dire » étaient assez explicites.

Elle sentit également des tensions à l'intérieur du groupe ; Ron avait l'air d'être assez mal accepté par les autres. Peut-être ne devait-il sa présence en ces lieux qu'à sa relation avec Hermione. Théodore, lui, était constamment surveillé par Seamus. Se pouvait-il que le jeune homme soit amoureux du Serpentard ?

Quant à Harry, il était un peu en retrait, parlant peu, le visage grave. Et pourtant, il était sans conteste le centre du groupe. Tous cherchaient son avis, son approbation, son attention.

Lorsqu'il partit pour préparer son entraînement du soir, les langues se délièrent.

« Il a une petite mine en ce moment.

- Il a dépensé pas mal de magie ce matin.

- Deux fois, même. En fin de matinée, je l'ai croisé dans les couloirs et il émanait de lui une grande force magique.

- Que s'est-il passé?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Moi je sais, reprit Théodore d'une voix tranchante. Il s'est accroché avec Malfoy.

- Quand est-ce qu'il lui foutra la paix, cette sale fouine, cracha Ron.

- Et avec le professeur Dumbledore, quelqu'un sait ce qui s'est passé ? »

Seuls des hochements de têtes négatifs répondirent à la question.

Mélodie resta avec le groupe jusqu'au soir. Puis, ils l'emmenèrent à la Grande Salle où le professeur McGonagall l'attendait.

C'est dans un silence quasi religieux que le directeur la présenta à l'ensemble des élèves. Tous la regardaient d'un air à la fois curieux et surpris. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'une nouvelle élève intégrait l'école, en cours d'année de surplus.

Les regards se firent attentifs alors qu'elle s'asseyait sur le tabouret et qu'elle coiffait le Choixpeau magique.

« Tiens tiens. Une élève de Beauxbâtons. Vos parents auraient fait de dignes Serpentards. Votre fiancé est lui aussi à Serpentard. Vous allez détonner ma chère. Gryffondor ! »

Le sourire d'Harry à l'annonce de la maison lui réchauffa le coeur. Ses parents, eux, allaient nettement moins apprécier. Elle se tourna timidement vers Draco Malfoy et eut un geste de recul face à ses yeux brûlant de rage. Mais elle remarqua la lueur de tristesse qui teintait son regard et qui s'accentua lorsqu'il se tourna vers le Survivant.

Mélodie eut un rire joyeux devant la jalousie évidente de son soi-disant fiancé. Elle ne voulait pas conclure trop hâtivement, mais Draco Malfoy avait l'air d'être très sensible aux réactions d'un certain Gryffondor... Cela promettait d'être très intéressant.

Surtout qu'elle-même n'avait pas été insensible au charme d'Harry lorsqu'elle l'avait aperçu dans le parc, sa véritable apparence révélée par l'excès de magie.

Harry sortit épuisé de sa séance d'entraînement avec le professeur Rogue. Ce dernier ne l'avait pas épargné, mais le jeune homme lui en était reconnaissant car cela lui avait permis d'éloigner ses idées noires.

Comme il l'avait décidé plus tôt, il avait pris une certaine distance avec son professeur, ainsi qu'avec ses amis l'après-midi même.

Un peu perdu dans ses pensées, il n'aperçut Malfoy que lorsque le Serpentard lui attrapa le bras.

« Lâche-moi, Malfoy !

- S'il te plaît Harry, supplia le jeune homme. Je voudrais te parler.

- Eh bien pas moi. Je n'ai rien à te dire.

- Harry, s'il te plaît... »

Devant la voix tremblante de Draco, Harry le fixa un instant puis capitula et entraîna le blond dans une salle déserte. Décidément, il n'arriverait jamais à s'éloigner de ses amis s'il cédait aussi facilement. Mais il ne supportait pas de voir les autres malheureux à cause de lui.

Tournant le dos à Malfoy, il attendit que ce dernier commence.

« Harry. Pour ce matin... Je... Je suis désolé. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Tu as raison, j'ai déconné. J'ai dû avoir un moment de folie. Je ne veux pas perdre ce début d'accalmie entre nous. Alors s'il te plaît, oublie tout. C'était une erreur. Tu as raison, j'ai mal agi, je n'ai pas vu la situation telle qu'elle était. Mais tu sais, ce n'est pas si grave, c'était un geste sans importance. Alors, tu es d'accord, on fait comme si rien ne s'était passé ? »

Harry avait pâli pendant la tirade du Serpentard. Il se sentait glacé, vidé. Un violent vertige le prit et il dut utiliser toute sa force mentale pour ne pas s'effondrer au sol.

Puis, la colère le submergea. Il se retourna brutalement et darda ses yeux noirs de fureur dans ceux argentés de son vis-à-vis.

« Sors de là ! Immédiatement. Je ne veux plus jamais voir ta sale tronche.

- Mais, Harry...

- SORS ! »

D'un fin mouvement du poignet, il sortit sa baguette et envoya Malfoy valser à travers la pièce. La porte s'ouvrit devant le Serpentard et se referma en claquant alors que le blond atterrissait plutôt brutalement contre le mur du couloir.

La colère d'Harry retomba aussi vite qu'elle était venue. Il se sentait épuisé par tous ces sentiments si forts qui se succédaient en lui. Il avait besoin de calme, d'une pause, d'un peu de solitude.

Mais c'était sans compter le sort qui s'acharnait sur lui. La porte s'ouvrit sur un Draco Malfoy repenti.

« Malfoy, cracha-t-il, tu as du mal à comprendre il me semble. »

C'est alors qu'il leva les yeux vers le Serpentard, se figeant sur place. Oui, c'était bien ses cheveux blonds, ses magnifiques yeux gris, son teint pâle, son corps mince.

Et pourtant...

Quelque chose dans le regard du jeune homme le glaça sur place.

« Toi... » murmura-t-il d'une voix angoissée.

Un sourire ironique s'installa sur les lèvres pâles du Serpentard alors qu'une peur sans nom se distillait dans chacune des veines du Survivant.

« Non, non, je t'en prie. Pas encore...

- Je suis désolé Harry, mais c'est de ta faute. Tu l'as laissé t'approcher, t'embrasser. Tu es à moi. Je dois te purifier. »

Comme dans un songe, Harry, terrifié, vit l'inconnu s'approcher de lui et comme la première fois, il se retrouva immobile, dans l'incapacité de bouger, à la merci de son agresseur.

Le sourire du pseudo Draco était à la fois triomphant et triste.

Mais, alors que le sorcier était à trois pas à peine de lui, Harry sentit une intense chaleur envahir son corps, dénouant ses muscles figés. Il leva la main et un flux magique aux teintes violines sortit de sa paume, percutant violemment son agresseur.

« Ce... Ce n'est pas possible ! Tu ne peux pas te défendre... Tu es à ma merci. Même ta force magique n'est pas capable de défaire ce sortilège. Tu ne peux pas me rejeter, Harry. Tu es à moi comme je suis à toi. Je t'aime du plus profond de mon coeur. »

Harry, le coeur au bord des lèvres, toujours choqué, se précipita vers la sortie sans prêter attention aux suppliques du jeune homme responsable de ses souffrances. Lorsqu'il se fut enfin calmé, il réalisa qu'il avait manqué une occasion en or de découvrir qui se cachait derrière le Polynectar. Mais l'idée même d'approcher ce monstre lui donnait des sueurs froides.

Lui, Harry Potter, Survivant du plus grand Mage noir de tous les temps, lui qui ne ressentait aucune peur devant Voldemort ou ses sbires, était terrorisé devant un adolescent aux pouvoirs dérisoires.

Epuisé nerveusement, Harry se coucha sitôt rentré dans sa chambre. Il repassait sa journée en boucle : l'altercation avec le professeur Dumbledore, le baiser de Malfoy, le rejet de ce dernier qui préférait tout oublier, le retour de son agresseur...

Il passa lentement sa main sur son ventre, sentant un très léger renflement à peine perceptible. Encore une fois, cette petite vie l'avait sauvé, le délivrant du sortilège de celui qui lui avait fait tant de mal.

Serait-il capable à son tour de prendre soin d'elle ? Lui qui voulait s'éloigner de ses amis, avait-il le droit de s'accrocher ainsi à cette grossesse, de donner la vie dans un monde aussi difficile ? Qui serait le plus en danger, ses amis ou son enfant ?

Harry était de nouveau perdu. Il avait besoin d'en parler à quelqu'un, mais il ne savait pas à qui. Il finit par s'endormir sans pouvoir trouver de réponse à ses interrogations.


	18. Grossesse à risque

**Mademoiselle Potter.**

Disclaimer : Tout appartient à J.K.Rowling, sauf les idées, qui sont toutes de moi.

Genre: Slash, si vous n'aimez pas, tournez la page...

Couple: Drary

Merci: Merci à mes bétas qui ne m'abandonnent pas...

Merci aussi pour vos reviews si sympathiques, et merci aussi à tous mes lecteurs...

Mea Culpa : Pardon, pardon mille fois pour ce retard impardonnable... J'espère que malgré ça, vous serez toujours là pour lire les déboires de notre demoiselle Potter.

**Chapitre 18 : Grossesse à risque.**

Mélodie était arrivée à Poudlard depuis une semaine maintenant. Elle s'était assez bien intégrée parmi les Gryffondors. Quant à Draco Malfoy, il la regardait toujours avec un œil noir, d'autant plus que la jeune fille prenait un malin plaisir à draguer Harry Potter devant le Serpentard. Le Survivant ne semblait pas voir ses avances, ce qui arrangeait la Française : elle se sentirait trop mal à l'aise si c'était le cas ! Mais voir enrager un Malfoy jaloux, c'était tout simplement jouissif...

Elle devait s'avouer que le Gryffondor ne la laissait pas indifférente, de par son caractère si doux et par la beauté envoûtante qu'elle avait entr'aperçue à son arrivée. Mais le jeune homme était trop inaccessible. Alors au lieu de rester sur un rêve utopique qui risquerait de la blesser, elle préférait abandonner ses fantasmes envers le beau brun.

D'ailleurs, elle avait un petit faible pour un Serpentard, un grand noir aux yeux en amande qui traînait toujours avec son pseudo-fiancé.

En ce froid lundi de février, elle déambulait dans les couloirs du château, à la recherche des cachots. Elle y était déjà venue, mais le chemin était tellement complexe qu'elle ne s'y retrouvait pas. En plus, les escaliers avaient la fâcheuse manie de la faire tourner en bourrique.

Elle s'arrêta soudain devant les toilettes des filles en entendant des pleurs. Étonnée, elle entra doucement, pour découvrir une jeune élève sanglotant sur les lavabos. Elle était assez jeune, les cheveux coiffés en couettes, des lunettes posées sur son nez retroussé... Et transparente.

« Un fantôme ? »

La fillette se tourna brutalement vers la Française, les yeux noyés de colère.

« Qui ose me parler ainsi ? Oui, Mimi est un fantôme ! Personne ne l'aime. Tout le monde se moque de Mimi... Tout le monde, sauf Harry Potter. Oh, le pauvre Harry qui est malade... Bououhhh... Il a mal au cœur, il se vide. On a fait du mal à Harry. Il est triste, il est malade...

- Mimi, arrête s'il te plaît. »

Mélodie se tourna vers l'origine de cette voix si triste pour découvrir un Survivant plus blanc que neige. Elle se précipita vivement vers lui.

« Harry... Harry. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Tu es malade ?

- Ce n'est rien Mélodie. J'ai dû manger quelque chose qui est mal passé.

- Tu es sûr ? »

Devant le hochement de tête du jeune homme, la Française eut une moue dubitative. Elle avait remarqué depuis quelques jours la pâleur du Gryffondor, son manque d'appétit, ses rapports distants avec les autres élèves.

« Harry, tu devrais aller voir l'infirmière.

- Elle ne peut rien pour moi. »

Mélodie regarda fixement le jeune homme, désolée de ne rien pouvoir faire pour lui. Pourquoi ne se confiait-il à personne ? Il avait entouré de beaucoup d'amis et pourtant, il semblait garder pour lui ce qui le rongeait.

Alors qu'elle ruminait son impuissance, la jeune fille sursauta soudain en voyant une légère lueur violine entourer la main que le Survivant pressait sur son estomac. Elle pâlit violemment avant de cligner des yeux, espérant presque voir disparaître ce phénomène.

Sans succès.

« Harry.. Harry, tu... tu es enceinte... »

Sa voix n'était qu'un souffle.

Harry se figea sur place.

« Je... Tu... Non... Enfin... »

Puis il fixa courageusement la jeune fille avant de murmurer :

« Comment as-tu deviné ?

- La lueur qui sort de tes mains... »

Les deux adolescents se regardèrent longuement avant que le Survivant ne reprenne la parole.

« Tu connais l'origine de cette lueur ?

- Oui, ma mère est une liseuse. »

Devant le regard d'incompréhension du jeune homme, Mélodie se sentit obligée de s'expliquer.

« C'est une vieille science Française, oubliée par la plupart des Sorciers. Elle permet de connaître la puissance et l'orientation d'un Sorcier. Beaucoup de personnes n'y croient pas, et pourtant, sa précision est étonnante. Ma mère est une liseuse, elle peut interpréter la magie d'une personne grâce à la couleur de celle-ci. Ce don se transmet de génération en génération. Je m'y connais moi-même assez pour savoir que cette lueur magique n'est pas la tienne.

- Tu.. tu peux savoir ce qu'elle va devenir ?

- Elle ? Tu es déjà persuadé que ce sera une fille ? » répondit la jeune fille en riant.

Puis, en voyant le Survivant rougir, elle reprit d'une voix douce.

« Ma mère s'est promis de ne plus se servir de ce pouvoir. Il a entraîné la mort de trop de gens, y compris celle de mon frère. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres connaît cette science et s'en sert pour se débarrasser des bébés sorciers qui pourraient lui poser problème plus tard. Je n'ai pu survivre que parce que ma mère a changé la couleur de ma magie. Alors tu comprendras que je ne veuille rien te dire. Je peux juste te mettre en garde : ton enfant sera très puissant mais aussi très malléable, alors tu devras le protéger des gens qui voudront se l'approprier. Tu devras faire d'autant plus attention que sa magie est apparente. Normalement, seule une liseuse peut faire apparaître cette lueur. Un cas de figure comme le tien est... extrêmement rare. »

Harry acquiesça doucement avant de remercier la Française. Celle-ci le prit doucement par le bras pour le mener vers la sortie. Sentant le Survivant peser de plus en plus sur elle, la Sorcière dévia sa trajectoire pour se diriger vers l'infirmerie.

Harry s'en était-il rendu compte ? En tout cas, il se laissa emmener sans mot dire.

Mme Pomfresh s'affola en le voyant. Elle l'installa aussitôt sur un des lits et lui donna une potion de sommeil.

Après l'avoir examiné sous toutes les coutures, son inquiétude grandit : Harry avait beau avoir un corps tout ce qu'il y a de plus féminin, son esprit, toujours présent, luttait contre l'impossibilité de son état ; inconsciemment, il rejetait cet enfant qu'il n'aurait jamais dû porter.

Une voix douce la surprit et elle se retourna vivement, fixant avec surprise la Française qu'elle avait oubliée.

« Il ne tiendra pas neuf mois... Ma mère est une liseuse, alors j'arrive un peu à lire la magie. L'enfant est puissant, mais Harry l'est encore plus. Trop d'incompatibilités sont en place. »

L'infirmière regarda longtemps la jeune fille avant de lui répondre.

« Je sais que l'esprit de Harry rejette l'enfant, ce qui pourrait être vital pour eux deux. Et on ne sait pas quand il récupérera sa vrai forme. Si cela devait arriver avant l'accouchement, ce serait dramatique.

- Même si Harry avait été une fille, il y aurait eu des problèmes : leurs magies sont à la fois fusionnelles et incompatibles. La magie d'un enfant ne sort jamais du corps de sa mère. C'est la première fois que je vois ça. On pourrait crier au miracle, mais je crains que ce ne soit pas bénéfique pour eux. Ils risquent de fusionner leurs magies, puis leurs âmes, et la séparation serait alors désastreuse.

- Je ne vois qu'une solution, une potion de maturation.

- Mais...

- Mlle De Lauray, je connais les risques de cette potion, mais ils sont nettement moins graves qu'envisager de poursuivre une grossesse normale. J'en parlerai à Harry à son réveil et lui seul décidera. Je vous demanderai de lui expliquer les risques magiques dont vous m'avez fait part tout à l'heure. »

La jeune fille acquiesça et attendit avec la brave dame le réveil du Survivant.

Draco fulminait : trois heures qu'il tournait dans tous les couloirs, qu'il cherchait dans tous les recoins du parc, et nulle trace de Harry. Le jeune homme pesta et reprit ses recherches d'un pas rageur.

S'il n'y avait que le Survivant, il aurait pensé qu'il était en entretien à Dumby ou qu'il était parti à un cours privé avec un de leurs prof.

Mais non, la saleté de Française était aussi absente.

Il l'avait vu venir, celle-là, avec ses minauderies, son air innocent, la finesse de son visage... Elle avait mis son grappin sur Harry et elle ferait tout pour l'avoir.

Mais foi de Draco Malfoy, il ne se laisserait pas faire par cette Sainte Nitouche.

De guerre lasse, il s'approcha du Saule Cogneur dans l'espoir d'y découvrir l'objet de son tourment, mais l'arbre battait des branches, solitaire.

Le désespoir du Serpentard monta d'un cran. Il sentait le brun lui échapper. Bon d'accord, Harry n'avait jamais été à lui, mais ces quelques mois de trêve lui avaient montré une possibilité d'amitié avec le Survivant. Il ne pourrait jamais survivre à une nouvelle guerre froide entre eux.

Draco soupira tristement et s'approcha des branches noueuses de l'arbre.

Pendant plus d'une heure, il essaya de se glisser entre les coups du Saule pour atteindre le nœud magique. Lorsqu'enfin, le végétal s'immobilisa, il était en sueur et couvert de bleus. Il se traîna vers le tronc et s'écroula presque contre l'écorce. Sans même s'en rendre compte, il s'endormit.

Il se réveilla en sentant une main douce caresser ses meurtrissures, repoussant les mèches éparses de ses cheveux. Ouvrant doucement les yeux, il sursauta en reconnaissant Harry. Ce dernier éloigna sa main, un peu honteux, au grand désespoir du Serpentard.

« Harry ??

- Oui, je crois que c'est comme ça qu'on m'appelle », répondit le jeune homme, un sourire aux lèvres.

Draco le fixa un instant, figé. Harry avait le teint pâle et fatigué et des cernes creusaient ses yeux. Ses cheveux, qui avaient repoussé, étaient retenus en queue par un lien lâche. Mais la douceur de son regard faisait fondre le Serpentard qui détourna les yeux.

« Ne... Ne me regarde pas comme ça, murmura-t-il.

-Comme quoi ? » souffla en réponse le Survivant.

Draco releva les yeux vers le naïf jeune homme et avança doucement la main pour caresser la joue tendrement, faisant se raidir le Gryffondor. Alors, il recula sa main et sourit doucement à celui qui avait fait l'affront de lui voler son cœur.

« Tu as l'air fatigué. Tu es sûr que ça va ? »

Harry baissa les yeux, ne répondant pas. Un long moment passa avant qu'il ne murmure, si bas que le Serpentard crut avoir rêvé.

« Je ne sais pas quoi faire. »

Draco posa ses doigts fins sous le menton du Gryffondor et lui releva doucement la tête, essayant de lui transmettre toute la tendresse qu'il avait pour lui.

« Harry, arrête de tout garder pour toi. Tu as beau être fort, tu vas finir par te détruire. Je ne te demande pas de me le dire, je sais que je ne suis pas le mieux placé, mais tu dois en parler à quelqu'un. Tiens, Granger par exemple, elle sait écouter. Et si quelqu'un peut t'aider, c'est...

- Je suis enceinte.

- ...bien elle. En plus, elle... Quoi ? »

Harry avait de nouveau baissé la tête. Draco, quant à lui, espérait vainement avoir mal entendu.

Ce n'était pas possible ! Pas son Harry ! Pas lui !!

Pas son ange, si pur ! Si si...

Si malheureux...

Draco déglutit difficilement et rejeta sa souffrance pour ne se préoccuper que du jeune homme en face de lui.

« Harry, murmura-t-il avec toute la douceur dont il était capable, mon ange, raconte-moi tout. »

Le Gryffondor le regarda, surpris. Draco réalisa alors ses paroles et rougit furieusement. Mais Harry détourna les yeux et, le regard dans le vague, la voix dénuée de toute émotion, il raconta au Serpentard horrifié son agression.

Draco était glacé. Il aurait pu tout imaginer, tout envisager, mais ça.. ça... Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, des larmes muettes avaient glissé sur ses joues.

Quand Harry, épuisé par son récit, eut le courage de lever les yeux vers le Serpentard, il fut saisi d'étonnement en voyant son visage dévasté, les perles salines glissant sur sa peau pâle.

Alors, la barrière qu'il avait mise en place s'écroula : toute la souffrance, toute la douleur et la honte enfuies en lui explosèrent douloureusement dans ses entrailles. Un voile noir commença à obscurcir sa vue et il se sentit sombrer.

Mais un corps chaud le rattrapa, d'une douceur et d'une tiédeur sans pareil. Il s'agrippa désespérément à cette bouée, mêlant ses larmes à celles du Serpentard.

Longtemps, Draco berça Harry, lui caressant avec tendresse ses cheveux brillants, partageant sa souffrance. Le soir tombait lorsque le Survivant, épuisé par ses émotions et par les semaines précédentes, s'endormit dans les bras accueillants.

Draco, lui, sentait son cœur battre dans sa poitrine en sentant le corps de Harry contre lui. Mais malgré la douceur de ce moment, la joie d'être près du Gryffondor, le soulagement de savoir que le jeune homme avait enfin réussi à se livrer, il ressentait en lui une haine brûlante envers l'agresseur de Harry, une envie de meurtre qui lui brûlait les veines.

Fugacement l'image de Théodore Nott apparue devant lui. Si le Serpentard était responsable de l'état de Harry, il prendrait un malin plaisir à faire de sa vie un enfer.


	19. La potion de maturation

**Mademoiselle Potter.**

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K.Rowling, merci de nous les avoir créer :)

Genre: Slash, si vous n'aimez pas, tournez la page...

Couple: Drary

Merci: Merci aussi pour vos reviews qui me réchauffent le coeur, malgré mes longs mois de silence, et merci aussi à tous mes lecteurs...

Mea Culpa : Je m'excuse encore d'updater si peu souvent, mais j'ai du mal à trouver du temps pour écrire. J'essaie de profiter de mes pauses au boulot, mais il n'y en a pas tant que ça :).

**Chapitre 19 : La potion de maturation.**

Draco caressait doucement les cheveux désordonnés du Gryffondor endormi. Ses gestes étaient légers, lents, délicats, par peur d'être rejeté par Harry. Il était devenu tellement sauvage depuis son agression.

L'heure de cours était passée depuis longtemps mais Draco n'avait pas eu le courage de réveiller le jeune homme épuisé. Et puis il n'avait pas la tête à écouter les cours ; les révélations de Harry tournaient dans sa tête, comme les lames de la mer dans un typhon.

Une foule d'émotions le traversaient, s'entrechoquant entre elles, se contredisant, se disputant la première place dans son âme.

Tout d'abord la haine. Une haine puissante, terrible, dirigée vers la personne qui avait osé faire autant de mal à Harry.

Puis la colère, envers ce sort qui s'acharnait contre le Survivant, envers les adultes qui n'avaient rien vu et rien fait, envers les amis d'Harry qui l'avaient laissé tomber quand il en avait eu tant besoin.

De la jalousie aussi, envers son parrain, si proche du Gryffondor ; envers cette petite vie qui accaparait déjà tant l'attention du jeune homme brun.

De l'amour. Un grand amour, un amour puissant qui lui faisait peur, son amour pour celui qui reposait dans ses bras.

De la mélancolie également : il avait tant envie de retrouver le « vrai » Harry, celui qui le dépassait d'une tête, celui dont la voix grave le faisait frissonner. Il était gay, après tout, alors les corps de filles, ça allait un temps.

Enfin, de la peur et de la tristesse, la crainte que Harry ne se remette jamais, qu'il ne le voit jamais autrement que comme un ami, ou pire, comme un Malfoy, à qui on ne pouvait jamais faire confiance.

Loin dans ses pensées, il ne remarqua le réveil d'Harry que lorsque ce dernier se redressa, échappant aux caresses et au contact du Serpentard. Les yeux baissés, le Gryffondor s'installa en face de Draco, sans dire un mot.

Etonné, le Serpentard le laissa faire un instant, mais en voyant que Harry ne bougeait pas, il posa deux doigts sous son menton et lui releva délicatement la tête. Il plongea alors dans deux pupilles anxieuses et gênées.

Draco fronça les sourcils avant de demander à voix basse :

« Harry, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Tu regrettes de m'avoir tout dit ?

- Non, mais tu... enfin... je... »

Puis, ancrant fermement ses yeux dans l'acier du Serpentard, le jeune homme brun se lança soudainement :

« Je suis sale. Je suis faible. Tout ce que tu détestes. Je n'ai pas eu la force de me défendre. Je n'ai pas eu la force de me battre après. Encore maintenant, j'ai peur de mon ombre, j'ai peur d'avoir tort en gardant mon bébé, j'ai peur de le voir réapparaître au détour d'un couloir et de ne pouvoir à nouveau rien faire. Je suis sale, immonde, impure. Je ne mérite pas que tu m'approches, que tu sois là. Je me sens tellement mal : je n'arrive plus à me battre, Draco. Je n'y arrive plus. »

Devant les paroles du brun, Draco était resté figé, stupéfié. Mais entendre son prénom prononcé d'une voix tellement désespérée par celui qu'il aimait le réveilla de sa torpeur.

Alors, tendrement, regardant le Survivant avec une douceur infinie, il murmura : « Je t'aime, Harry ».

Voyant l'air une peu paniqué du jeune homme, il continua doucement :

« Ne te méprends pas. Je ne te demande rien. Je n'espère rien en retour. Je ne fais que t'offrir : mon amour, ma tendresse, mon soutien. Je ne veux rien en échange, juste ton bonheur. Harry, celui qui est immonde, c'est celui qui t'a fait ça. Toi, tu es toujours aussi pur. Tu rayonnes d'une lumière éclatante de blancheur. Tu n'es pas faible, Harry, juste la victime d'un monstre. Ta transformation, ton incapacité à te défendre, ça ne peut être que le résultat d'un sort qu'il t'a lancé.

- D'un sort ?

- Oui Harry, Tu n'y as jamais pensé ?

- Non, murmura le jeune homme en réponse.

- Harry, il existe tellement de sorts et de potions pour faire souffrir les gens. Regarde l'Imperium, il peut transformer les gens en véritables marionnettes. Tu es fort, Harry, le plus fort certainement de tous les sorciers. Celui qui t'a agressé le savait. Il a dû tout faire pour t'affaiblir. »

Draco regarda le jeune homme qui lui faisait face. Qu'il aurait voulu faire disparaître d'un coup de baguette magique son air perdu !

Il reprit d'une voix assurée :

« Pour ton bébé, je ne peux pas vraiment te conseiller, Harry. C'est à toi de prendre la décision. La question est de savoir si tu auras le courage de te battre pour ce gosse. Je te l'ai dis tout à l'heure : tu es très fort, tu as largement les moyens de le protéger si tu veux le garder.

- Tu parles comme le professeur Rogue », remarqua Harry dans un demi sourire.

Draco ne put s'empêcher de prendre un air outré, ce qui fit doucement rire le jeune brun.

Un léger silence se fit entre les deux adolescents, avant qu'Harry ne vienne ne le briser :

« Draco, Mme Pomfresh m'a dit que ma grossesse était très risquée. Apparemment, mon inconscient rejetterait l'idée que je suis enceinte parce que je suis sensé être un garçon. Et puis, selon Mélodie, ma magie et celle de mon bébé sont incompatibles.

- Je n'ai pas confiance en cette française, bougonna le Serpentard, ce qui fit de nouveau sourire le Survivant.

- Mme Pomfresh me propose une potion de maturation.

- Mais, c'est...

- Je connais les risques, elle m'a expliqué. Mais c'est la seule solution.

- Je... Si je peux t'aider d'une manière ou d'une autre...

- Eh bien, justement... hésita le brun. J'aurais aimé que tu sois là, que tu me soutiennes. Je sais que ce sera dur, mais...

- Je suis d'accord.

- Oh... »

Harry dévisagea Draco, ébahi, avant de lui adresser un grand sourire qui noua le ventre du blond.

« Merci Draco ».

Harry était assis sur un lit de l'infirmerie, la fiole vermillon entre les doigts. Il avait chassé Mme Pomfresh, gardant uniquement Draco près de lui. Pour lui changer les idées, ce dernier faisait la conversation :

« Et tes amis, ils sont au courant pour la potion ?

- Ils ne savent pas encore que je suis enceinte

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Je n'sais pas. Je crois que j'ai un peu honte. Tu sais, ce Jour là, c'est Hermione et Seamus qui m'ont trouvé et ramené à l'infirmerie. Ils m'ont vu au pire moment. Ils savent forcément ce que j'ai subi. Mais leur en parler, je ne peux pas. Et puis je suis sûr que Seamus sait déjà que je suis enceinte. Je le sens à ses regards. Tu sais, je suis persuadée qu'il a un don pour deviner ce genre de choses.

- Oui, c'est possible. Il m'a tout de suite fait confiance. Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi sur le moment, mais avec ce que tu me dis... Il devait savoir que je ne te voulais pas de mal, ajouta-t-il avec un léger sourire.

- Oui, c'est vraiment quelqu'un d'extraordinaire.

- Arrête, je vais être jaloux. »

Harry regarda son ami, interdit. Mais devant le sourire mi-figue, mi-raisin du jeune homme blond, il laissa le soulagement l'envahir. Il avait encore du mal à assimiler les sentiments du Serpentard. Comment avait-il pu passer de la haine à l'amour ? Et puis, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de douter, de craindre un piège, un mensonge. Pourtant, il avait tellement envie de croire en la sincérité du Serpentard. Voulant couper court à ces pensées dérangeantes, il leva la fiole et but d'un trait le liquide rouge.

Au début, rien en se passa. Puis il y eu comme un hurlement strident alors qu'une onde violine sortait du corps de Harry. Elle l'entoura comme un voile de brume et se mit à tourner de plus en plus vite autour de lui.

Draco, paniqué, vit le Gryffondor se tendre et commencer à convulser. Ne sachant pas quoi faire, il prit le jeune homme dans ses bras pour essayer de diminuer ses spasmes, tout en lui murmurant des mots rassurants.

Quant à Harry, son corps n'était que douleur. Il ressentait confusément la détresse de la petite vie dont l'empreinte magique tournoyait autour de lui, ainsi que la présence réconfortante du Serpentard blond à ses côtés.

Tout son corps semblait se transformer, la souffrance se concentrant dans le ventre, la poitrine, le dos. Il avait l'impression qu'on lui volait son énergie ainsi que sa magie.

Puis, doucement, la douleur s'éloigna, le laissant dans un état de fatigue extrême.

Draco le serra dans ses bras jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme puis il s'éloigna un peu, observant le visage pâle et creusé. Les cheveux noirs semblaient s'être ternis alors que le corps déjà mince avait subi un amaigrissement inquiétant. Paradoxalement, le ventre s'était légèrement arrondi, faisant maintenant une saillie sous le pull et la poitrine s'était alourdie.

Draco ne put s'empêcher de détourner la tête en rougissant.

C'est alors que Mme Pomfresh entra dans l'infirmerie pour examiner le jeune homme endormi. Un pli inquiet plissait son front. Puis elle se tourna vers le Serpentard et lui demanda de veiller sur Harry.

« Si quoi que ce soit vous inquiète, appelez-moi immédiatement. Quand il se réveillera, donner lui cette potion, cela lui redonnera des forces. Et commander un repas aux elfes de maison, il faudra veiller à ce qu'il mange bien. »

Puis elle le laissa de nouveau seul avec le Gryffondor.

Draco attendit qu'elle parte avant de caresser avec délicatesse les cheveux soyeux du jeune homme endormi. Puis, tout aussi délicatement, il se pencha vers lui et effleura ses lèvres d'un baiser léger comme le vent.

Il fallu deux bonnes heures avant qu'Harry ne se réveille. Il papillonna longtemps des yeux, n'arrivant pas à les tenir ouverts.

Lorsque Draco lui proposa la fiole de potion, il essaya de lever le bras pour la prendre mais le geste lui demanda trop d'efforts.

Ce fut Draco qui lui porta la fiole aux lèvres et qui le fit boire.

Le jeune homme brun parut à peine un peu moins pâle après.

Draco dût recourir à tout son esprit de persuasion pour faire boire un bol de soupe à Harry avant qu'il ne s'endorme aussitôt, épuisé, sous les tendres caresses du Serpentard.

Lors que le Gryffondor se réveilla de nouveau, le lendemain matin, Hermione et Seamus discutaient avec Draco à voix basse alors que Ron le regardait sans rien dire, un air inquiet sur le visage. Harry lui adressa un sourire rassurant avant d'essayer de se redresser, ce qui le fit grimacer de douleur : il avait des courbatures dans tout le corps qui le faisaient souffrir à chaque mouvement.

Etonnement, ce fut le rouquin qui se précipita vers lui pour l'aider à s'asseoir, avant de lui demander d'une voix douce :

« Harry, on était très inquiet pour toi quand on a su que tu étais encore à l'infirmerie ; qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ? »

Le jeune homme brun regarda tour à tour ses trois amis avant de baisser les yeux. Il murmura alors « Je suis enceinte ».

Devant le silence qui suivit sa déclaration, il releva les yeux pour réaliser que quatre regards compatissants le regardaient. Ce fut encore Ron qui rompit le silence.

« Alors, c'était vrai...

- Vous le saviez ? S'étonna le Survivant.

- Eh bien, j'avais des doutes, s'excusa Seamus, alors j'en ai parlé avec Hermione.

- Et moi j'en ai discuter avec Ron, continua la jeune fille.

- Et moi, j'ai un peu hurlé, puis j'ai essayé de comprendre, avant de me dire que la meilleure solution était d'en parler avec toi, conclut ce dernier. »

Harry regarda ses amis avec un mélange de tendresse et de peur. Il chercha le regard rassurant de Draco avant de se lancer :

« Je... J'ai... Le jour de la fête de Noël, j'ai subi... J'ai été... »

Ne pouvant prononcer ces mots terribles, Harry releva les yeux vers ses amis, les regardant avec détresse.

Alors que Draco allait prendre la parole, Seamus le devança en se tournant vers Ron :

« Harry a été violé ce soir là. C'est pour ça qu'il est devenu si renfermé depuis. »

Seul le silence lui répondit. Ron regardait l'irlandais avec de grands yeux effarés. Puis, comme sortant d'une transe, le rouquin se tourna vers son meilleur ami, les yeux embués de larmes. Il s'approcha doucement de lui et lui prit les mains avec délicatesse.

« Oh, Harry, et moi qui... J'ai été en dessous de tout, je suis tellement désolé. »

Soulagé de retrouver enfin son ami, Harry se laissa aussi aller aux larmes, entouré par ceux qui comptaient le plus pour lui.

Ils passèrent la journée entière avec le jeune homme épuisé, parlant à voix basse lorsque ce dernier dormait. Ron, lui, restait un peu en retrait, toujours mal à l'aise après ce qu'il avait fait à Harry. Mais devant les sourires chaleureux de son ami, il reprenait petit à petit confiance. Derrière le visage féminin, il retrouvait de plus en plus les traits et les expressions de son ami le plus cher.

Il fallut encore deux jours de repos à Harry avant qu'il puisse de nouveau se lever. Il sortit de l'infirmerie au bout d'une semaine avec obligation de retourner voir Mme Pomfresh tous les jours pour tester son degré d'épuisement.

En effet, la potion de maturation entraînait un développement plus rapide de l'enfant, mais en puisant l'énergie dans les réserves de la mère. C'était un sortilège très éprouvant pouvant même entraîner le décès de la femme par épuisement.

Il convenait donc d'être très prudent vis à vis de l'état du jeune homme.

Les autres élèves se mirent vite à jaser en voyant le léger renflement du ventre de la célèbre Marie Potter. Les rumeurs allaient bon train sur la paternité de cet enfant.

Deux réactions marquèrent particulièrement Draco : celle de Dumbledore et celle de Théodore Nott.

Le directeur avait croisé Harry dans un couloir relativement désert. Il l'avait accosté avec son sourire mielleux comme s'il voulait apaiser le jeune homme. Mais son regard avait subitement changé d'expression lorsqu'il avait remarqué le renflement du ventre d'Harry. Draco avait juré voir de la haine briller un instant dans les yeux bleus de Dumbledore, une haine mêlée de colère, avant qu'ils ne pétillent à nouveau de malice.

Quand le directeur s'était approché de Harry, ce dernier avait légèrement reculé. Quant à Draco, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de faire un pas en avant pour le protéger. Alors, Dumbledore avait sourit avant de tourner le dos et de s'éloigner à grands pas.

Quant à Théodore, lorsqu'il avait remarqué l'état de Harry, il avait brusquement pâli puis il s'était enfui vers le parc. Harry l'avait appelé pour le retenir, sans succès, avant de s'élancer à sa poursuite.

Draco avait voulu les suivre, les espionner, mais en réalisant le jalousie maladive qui s'emparait de lui, il s'était arrêté net et avait laissé les deux jeunes hommes régler leurs problèmes seuls, même s'il faisait très peu confiance à Théodore.

Depuis ce jour, Théodore et Harry étaient de nouveau devenus très proches.


End file.
